Let You Down
by DXRULES103
Summary: Sometimes no one trusts and believes a person until the end.What if the trust and belief finally comes but ends up being just a horrible let down? !AU somewhat!
1. Prologue

Prologue

**_Sometimes I wonder what if I didn't act the way I did or thought the way I thought that day. If I was more understanding. More cooperative and sincere. If I really didn't lie to them all about everything I did and knew. There are a lot of maybes out there. Too many._**

_**But than again I would never have realized the whole truth about everything. About the 'job', the work, the life, and everything that gave it to me. About the causes of the impunity and the effects of many immolations. Of the reactions that come from a shock. Of the whole idea of being free from burdens. To be really like yourself.**_

**_Again I know I was angry and held resentment that day, but can anyone blame me? After all that happened in one day and night was just too much for a guy like me. I had it all (or it seemed to be) and everything was going my way. Then BAM! - out of nowhere it just disappeared like it never happened._**

_**For a while some disdained me for it. Others couldn't understand the whole of the story. And I suffered greatly for it. **_

**_I never truly found me in this life. I was a "_**what" **_in one place and a " _**who" **_in another. Just two different things and beings. It's not about the duplicity of things but of the twofold. The things that can be and yet not be with everything and nothing inbetween. In the days of the long forgotten but now renewed past I was only the _**"what" **_and in the NCIS I was the _**"who" **_of my personal being. Confusing isn't it?_**

**_But it made sense to me. It always did. When I was "there" I always was searching for the "whom" in me. Always. Just searching but never fully grasping who I was. _**

_**In the NCIS I was a "who," but lost my "what." I just stuff "what" further up my ass. Further into a distant memory that no longer exists. **_

_**Before long when that day happened I no longer was satisfied with "who" I was and I didn't want to be only the "what" part of me. I wanted both. Both to be able to live beside one another and to give me what I wanted most. **_

**_The freedom of being fully me. Me. The real me. Not just half. Not just the "what" or just the "who." I wanted both. But I never knew how to accomplish that task. Instead, Fate, God, Buddha, I don't know, decided to take matters in their own hands or whatever._**

_**From that day I was taking my journey. Finally on my way of ending this odyssey I have undertaken from when I was just a teen. I was on my way of being ME. **_

_**Sure it had hardships on the way but I am happy now. Happy and actually content. No more nightmares or doubts. Just peace. **_

**_I remember an old man once say to another old woman, "The only reason I fear and trust him is because I know the who and what he is. Yet I respect the "who" and I am in awe in the "what."_**

**_Surely many would be in awe at _**what I am **_but the respect would come a little slower; but _**who I am **_would still be there. _**

_**I know that if I didn't react and felt the way I did that day I probably wouldn't know what I know now. I probably wouldn't be what and who I am today. I probably would still have that past and still hold my job but it never would be the same. Nothing would be right. I would be just living in a lie that digs further into the deepest of the depths and I won't be able to escape. **_

__

_**But luckily I did. I know better. **_

_**I now the truth of freedom. My freedom. A freedom They all helped me with. **_

_**I was finally "both." I am what I am and who I am. Nothing less, nothing more, nothing and everything in-between. **_

_**I am me.**_

**_Anthony Dinozzo_**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

_**Gibbs is back. Gibbs is back. Damn he's back. **_

_The thoughts through Anthony 'Tony' Dinozzo's head were shouting at him as he walked around the park over and over again in the chill of the night._

_**He's back from Mexico. From the bars he probably from where he was drinking Coronas or something. Damn. Damn damn.**_

_Tony Dinozzo just couldn't stop walking. His thoughts were almost overwhelming him. So he kept on walking. Just kept on walking. _

_**I only just walked in the office with Ziva and McGee and there to my shock I see a bundle or more like stacks of paper (which happens to be my paper) on McGee's desk. Or so it seems.**_

_At that thought he started to run. As hard and as steady as he could. He just ran as the wind blew hard upon his face and his hair started to feel like gel glued on his scalp. _

_**I put on a confused face when inside I really knew what was happening but Ziva and McGee didn't. I was just too shocked to say it. **_

_He ran faster now. Faster than ever. He just needed to release everything inside. For the shock and somewhat a type of anger came from underneath him. And to him it was in need of a way to come out. _

_**Then I see a box on Lee's desk or McGee's desk but then I notice her standing with papers and some other things I can't remember. And sitting on my desk. On my desk was him. Gibbs. **_

_At the thought of Gibbs he started to run even faster as he took off his jacket and threw it aside. He wouldn't need it anymore. After all, he wasn't the boss anymore. And that irked him the most._

_**There sitting on my desk. No his desk now it was. He was sitting there with a strange mustache on and some glasses. He just looked back at us and asked, "What?" He asked it in a way only Gibbs with bastard as the second B. Damn. Damn. Damn. **_

_And the anger grew. The resentment he thought he never had grew. So he ran. He ran down backwards towards his jacket. Towards his shoes and then he turned. He ran not to his car but to his home. He didn't know what to do right now, but he ran. He ran. With only some troubling thoughts in his had._

_**Trust me. There's no need to fear. And yet you doubt me. My mind is so clear. You let me down. **_

And the problem was. He didn't know who he was talking to in his mind. Himself, Gibbs, his father, or someone else.

_**I will let you down. I'll let you down. When it finally trusts in me. Finally believes in me. I will let you down. I'll let you down. You let me down. **_


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: Well I got one comment to continue and thanks that comment I will. Enjoy! Oh, and I still don't own anything. Darn!

Chapter Two

"Argh!"

Tony Dinozzo just woke up. It was long night for before. It wasn't that he couldn't sleep; it was simply because something has plagued him. And he saw it in his dreams.

**_Some dream. More like a nightmare._**

Yes, it probably was a nightmare. Because what he saw wasn't very enlightening. For he dreamt of pain. Every pain that had been inflicted upon him. Pain that never rested and never went away, but instead remained hidden by the forceful pushes his mind played deep into his head.

But now it was back. Back with a vengeance.

Tony stood up from his uncomfortable position. He had just been lying down with half his body on his couch and the other on the floor. A very awkward and irritable position. He moaned as he stood and ran his hand through his hair.

His back ached horribly and so did his feet. In fact every part of his body ached. He tried to walk but his feet only sent waves of striking tingling type of stings through his and around his body. It was horrendous and it echoed deeply into his head.

**_Damn. Probably from running. _**

Yes, it was from the running. He shook his head on that and walked with the pain that racked his body towards the kitchen.

Tony had been running for the past two to four weeks. Running all around the parks, the NCIS buildings, his buildings, and then some. He just ran with every fiber in his being. He ran! He didn't even stop for food or rest; even for a lady who was walking or sitting by. Not even for the tempting signs of the delicious Italian, Chinese, and other ethnic food restaurants. Not even probably his most favorite and amorous store The SwEeTs Factory. Which is very strange to many who knew him to go there everyday. But no he didn't even glance at it; not even by chance.

His will had grown strong for those kinds of things, but he really didn't know why.

Dinozzo stared at the kitchen and walked towards the refrigerator. He opened the door and looked inside lazily. And yet everything about what he wanted to eat just faded away from his mind and interest at once.

Instead came a rush of thoughts that just banged and banged at his mind; pushing for entrance, for a way to get out. The same thoughts were coming. The same thoughts. The thoughts he thought he left behind in his past a long, long time ago. Or so it seemed.

And he just stood there, staring into nothing; eyes glued to nothing and body frozen as a statue.

Xoxoxoxooxxxxoxooooooooooooooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox

"Anthony Dinozzo, domn," said a man who was watching Tony's house. As if a hunter watching his prey.

He was a tall man, dark haired and deep brown strong set of eyes. He was keeping a close eye on Dinozzo's house and Dinozzo himself. He was on a job.

"Ce norce," replied a voice from his cell. "How does young Anthony fare?"

"Bun," was the dark man's answer. "Bun."

The man on the other end didn't answer back but the dark haired man could hear the voice retelling what he just said to some other people in another language. Russian.

"Cât e de bun?" the voice asked with a light tone; as if he were smiling.

"Normal."

"Obisnuit."

"Yes, normal, domn."

"Ramon!"

Ramon winced at the yell and sighed. "He's been câteva zile în şir."

"Cursier," was the only reply, but it sounded pleased and dark.

"Consimtire."

And wisely with firmness Ramon added, "Normal like."

The voice from the phone didn't answer but sighed heavily and hung up.

Ramon closed the phone and ran his hand up and down his face. He looked back the house and continued to wait.

**_Yes. Cursier. Obisnuit. Obisnuit._**

Xoxoxoxooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooo

The thoughts were swimming in Tony's head now. Each one bringing something hurtful against him. Tormenting him and analyzing him.

Unconsciously he grabbed one of the Corona's and shut the refrigerator. He sat down on the seat near the stove and looked long at it.

His stare was harsh and soft at the same time. Just looking at the beer bottle. Looking at it with torment and some deep cruel of hatred.

He really couldn't drink it. It tempted him greatly but he couldn't.

_Drinking in some cantina with a bottle of Corona in his hand._

His eyes closed and then he threw it.

At first he didn't know it but he did hear the breaking of the glass. Of the liquid pouring down and coming to a stop; forming an oval of sorts.

**_Damn. Damn._**

****It was still there. That feeling. That strange feeling. _Gibbs. _That named echoed in his mind. That was the instigator and something else too. And it angered and frightened him at the same time.

Something deep in his past was striving and needling for him to come out. To come and show what he knew and did. The past was still alive. But once again he pushed it out and threw it aside. Momentarily forgetting what he thought. But not of Gibbs.

**_"Sometimes the only way to survive is to lie. Not to lie but make the truth become the lie. A lie that no one can break. That no can penetrate with any sort of torture, talk, or interrogation. The lie that never breaks."_**

****He didn't know who first said that to him but it popped into his head. Like it was what he needed to hear. To remind him of something. Of what he was sure of. And yet not.

But all he knew was the person who said it was right.

The lie is the only thing to survive.

Xoxoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooo

"A shadow and a thought," said a man in French.

"Unbreakable and fragile," continued a woman in Russian.

"Yet he who realizes one's fate will survive and surpass any obstacle," they both said.

And indeed it is true. For it was about to happen.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"_Goed_," said a man dressed in black with dark cold eyes and black hair. He was tall and had a dagger in his hand.

"_Maar is het noodzakelijk_?" asked another man who was short with blue eyes and brown hair.

They both turned expectantly to another man who was sitting on a throne like chair in the middle of the room.

He was covered by some shadows of darkness to ensure that no one would see his face. As if seeing his countenance was forbidden and to do so meant drastic punishments of the unmasking of power.

By the way the two men looked at him it was easy to see that the man on the chair held a lot of power. Power and respect that along with fear could get everyone near to tremble inside.

This was the _boss_.

"_Magister_," they both respectively said.

"It is his choice," the Magister replied in English. "He'll decide."

Then with force he switched back into their already chosen language of the day, Dutch, and ordered, "_Vrijaf_."

The two men; one dark eyed and the other blue eyed nodded and retreated to the door. But before they turned to leave they bowed three times before their Master and left.

They didn't speak a word for they knew that it was better to not question his words.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooo

"Where is he?" Ziva asked as she stares boringly at her computer.

"With Tony it could be anywhere and anything," replied McGee as he played with is Gameboy and nodded.

"Yes, but Gibbs? Gibbs will get into a very bad mood if he doesn't see Dinozzo," she continued and then pauses to stretch. "Hong long has it been?"

" 'Bout an hour late." McGee answered. "Not unusual."

"It's only usual if he's not here in thirty, but in an hour!" Ziva complained. "Oh, Gibbs isn't going to like this at all."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in the Director's office.

"So you offered Dinozzo a job in some other place and he refused." Gibbs casually stated while sitting down on a chair to face the Director.

"He told you," Jen said with hidden shock and yet knowing.

Gibbs shook his head and took a sip from his coffee.

"No, he didn't mention it. I assume he forgot, but I found out the info by myself."

Gibbs continued while glancing at the door.

Jen smiled softly and added, "When?"

"When you said he did a good job for the past four months."

"But did you truly believe him ready?" Jen prodded.

"Yes. I truly did, but I couldn't really leave this place yet," Gibbs admitted.

"That was obvious."

"Very."

Jen nodded and started typing up her reports on the computer.

"So you both didn't mention it to one another or anyone for that matter," she steadily said.

Gibbs nodded again and looked up at the time and frowned slightly. Jen wondered on this and raised an eyebrow.

"He's late," was all Gibbs said.

"Late?" Jen repeated doubtfully. "How so?"

"I just know," once again was all Gibbs could answer with.

Then a ring rang out. It was cell phone ring. Gibbs' cell. So Gibbs took hit out from his coat and answered, "Agent Gibbs."

Jen watched as he listened and nodded while occasionally saying "really" or "yes". Then watched as Gibbs ignored the rest of the person on the other end's rants and hung up the phone.

"Job."

And with that Gibbs went out the door.

Xoxoxoxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Great here's Gibbs himself," muttered McGee.

And he was right. Gibbs was just coming down the stair when out burst Tony from the elevator and into the eyesight of all.

He had a huge grin on his face. A very huge grin. It seemed he didn't notice Gibbs because he just waltzed to his desk and sat down while putting his feet up.

McGee stared and Ziva rolled her eyes while Gibbs didn't move but waited and listened.

Not noticing the strangeness Tony grinned wider and said brightly and cockily, "Oh isn't it such a day? Am I late?

This time Gibbs and Ziva both rolled their eyes as Gibbs took a gulp out of his coffee.

"By an hour and twenty minutes," McGee accurately responded.

"More than," Ziva added.

Tony smiled at Ziva and glared at McGee while running his hand through his hair.

"Oh not that late, and besides I had quite a bit of trouble getting up from bed and leaving the room," he said coyly as if hiding a secret that was trying to get out willingly.

"What? Your handcuffs couldn't come off?" Ziva sarcastically asked.

McGee waited for Tony's reaction, but instead of arguing Tony merely smirked. And that made McGee think worse and it confirmed something of what happened to Tony; so the young man started to cough to stop the laughter.

"HANDCUFFS. IF YOU ALL DON'T STOP CHATTERING I'LL HANDCUFF ALL OF YOU TO MY BOAT AS I SAIL IT!" came a loud, irritated voice of Gibbs who revealed himself and his glare burned all three agents.

In an instant like an instinct reaction McGee was busy typing, Ziva was busy calling people, and Tony took his feet off the desk and he started to write on his note pad.

"Hey Bossman!" he yelled.

"Shush Dinozzo!" Gibbs commanded; annoyed. And Tony obeyed and Ziva stifled a giggle which got another exasperated glare from Gibbs and she quickly fell silent.

"What we got is a case." Gibbs said forcefully. "Dinozzo with Ziva. McGee with me. On the double! Now!"

Hurriedly and effectively the three made a move on grabbing their gear and car keys.

"Ziva you drive!" ordered Gibbs and in return gathered a disappointed moan from Tony.

"And I bet not get news that you complained the whole way." Gibbs added as they all entered the elevator and he pushed the garage floor button.

"Thanks, but Boss-" Tony started to say but got a slap on the back of his head.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooooooooooooxooooooooooooooooooooooooooxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ramon watched curiously as Tony and the rest of the crew sped towards their crime scene. He turned on his engine and followed slowly to tail them.

He opened his phone and dialed.

"Да," was the answer on the other end. The same voice from before.

"Tony Dinozzo и -другие только оставленные к месту действия преступления который наверняка включит других Военно-морских офицеров," Ramon replied as he turned left.

"Хороший. Не потеряйте их. Я не хочу любые дальнейшие ошибки. Tony Dinozzo не должны знать вы не следуете ему," the voice said slowly but it was a deep forceful command.

Ramon nodded to himself and replied loyally, "Я буду. Я не выйду из строя. Dinozzo Tony не будет отметить меня."

And with that he hung up and drove on.

A/N: Here are the translations from the short Dutch conversation:

_Goed_ – good

_Maar is het noodzakelijk_- but is that necessary

_Magister_- master

Now for the Russian:

Да- yes

Tony Dinozzo и другие только оставленные к месту действия преступления который наверняка включит других Военно-морских офицеров – Tony Dinozzo and others just left to a crime scene that will surely involve other Naval officers.

Хороший. Не потеряйте их. Я не хочу любые дальнейшие ошибки. Tony Dinozzo не должны знать вы не следуете ему.- Good. Don't lose them. I don't want any further mistakes. Tony Dinozzo must not know you are not following him.

Я буду. Я не выйду из строя. Dinozzo Tony не будет отметить меня- I will. I won't fail. Dinozzo Tony shall not mark me.


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

**Chapter Five  
**  
**Part One**

The team arrived at Leora Park in about fifteen minutes. The park that wasn't as big as the others in the area but was big enough to host a least a hundred people. It was a beautiful park to behold. The trees surrounded its entrance and whole with flowers growing on the edges. The grass green and shiny as the sun's rays hit it softly. The sky was kind and beautiful. Soft clouds flowed above like puffs of angels resting on the blue blanket. And the entrance was spaced into trees. Trees then a space trees and a space but anyone could see the warning of the caution tape the surrounded the whole are, and yet it seemed to be totally normal.

And yet there was a sense in the air. A sense of death and of suffering; it was so potent and crude that it chilled the air and made the seemingly passive scenery change into one of a cold, deeply disturbed area.

As they got of their cars they suddenly encountered a crowd of reporters who on seeing them rushed with surprising amount of speed to them. They all flashed their cameras, held out their recorders and microphones, and readied their hands to write down any juicy stuff on their notepads.

Gibbs blankly ignored them and bade McGee to follow him into the crime scene. He and Tim walked with an asserted glow towards the entrance and went under the caution tape, and disappeared further into the park where the true deal was waiting for them.

The presses were still buzzing around them as both Tony and Ziva kept on walking with their gear as they followed where Gibbs and McGee went. They were about only a few more steps to the caution line when the journalists and the TV newscasters fully circled them. They were trapped and were instantly being bombarded with questions.

Ziva glared at them and made a low rumbling sound and she muttered something in Hebrew. Something that made Tony suspect as a curse of some sort. But what made Tony feel like chuckling over was the sound that she made.

That rumbling sound. A sound that to Tony was more of a growl rather than just a rumbling noise. He smiled mockingly at her and then turned his full attention to the waiting and ever growing impatient press.

Ziva rolled her eyes and pushed her way out of the circle and stood next to the tape. She waited silently for her partner while fuming over the unwanted attention the "rats" (as she calls them) fulfill their hungry minds.

Not even noticing her departure the reporters pushed themselves closer to Tony. One was even bolder than the rest and chose to stand merely inches from Tony's face. She was blonde newspaper journalist. She had her hair tied in a ponytail and her face held a mischievous smile.

"Agent. You are an agent right? NCIS? Yes you are an Agent." the lady started with an almost squeaky type of politeness.

"Agent Anthony," Tony replied slowly as if to draw the lady and the reporters into his presence of authority. "I prefer it to be Tony, but whatever makes you and your fellow compadres happy."

Ziva huffed at this but Tony waved it off as the more reporters flocked towards him. He smiled wider at them and the woman.

"Why are you all here?" Tony asked with a Gibbs-like tone. "You are not aloud here."

Another reporter with a recorder in hand said with a scruffy voice, "We were given an anonymous tip that some Marine or Naval officer has died right in this park."

Ziva grew suspicious at this but Tony was first to make the reaction. He tilted his head as if gathering this information was not at all interesting but more like gossip. He shut his eyes for a moment and grinned coolly, "Is that so?"

"Yes, and from pictures this source gave us is a photo of a large circle of rocks. Gigantic rocks. Yet there is no body there. And I bet there is now," called another.

The blonde lady newscaster nodded in agreement and continued, "Of course that's why you have come. After all you are an NCIS agent. I heard of you guys. Let's see- aw yes! You come whenever someone in the Navy gets killed or is in trouble. Am I right?"

Ziva made a gagging noise but no noticed for their eyes were glued on Tony.

Opening his eyes Tony once again nodded. "That's right." He looked at her up and down; inspecting. As if in approval he grin grew wider as he decide to "turn up the charm."

"Your name is Laura right?" he asked the news lady with his eyes glazing into hers.

The lady blushed madly with surprise which proved to Tony and to Ziva that he got her name right.

"How bout this." Tony said as he put his hand in his pocket to take out a card. "Call me." He handed the card to the Laura as she nods eagerly in agreement.

She pulled away from him but mouthed _Thank you. _Chuckling Tony mouthed _Your welcome _back.

Ziva; herself growing impatient started to really not stand this delay any longer but made the decision to hold her _cows. **Horses, **_she mentally thought. But then in realizing that she reprimanded herself exactly the way Tony and McGee does to her she mentally slapped herself.

Tony was about to speak again but was again bombarded by a number of protests and questions.

"Now as-" he started but was interrupted by the sounds of the ever growing crowd.

This time it was Tony's turn to roll his eyes but no one noticed except for Ziva. He then resumed his character and smiled his smile and raised his hand and then whistled sharply.

The shrill sound busted many of their ears as Ziva rubs hers vigorously. This whistle got them to shut up rather quickly to Tony's gratitude.

"Now- where was I?" Tony said as he put his right index finger on his head and started tapping softly. He looked as his watch with the other hand and nodded in his idea.

"Right." As he glanced casually at Ziva. "My partner and I have to go now."

The reporters started to mumble but were silenced again by the glare Tony sent them.

"Now as for the rest of you. How bout this?" he slowly mentioned. "You will not tell the public about what you heard from this source of yours. And in return I will give you all special access to the next big event or the NCIS next idea for busting somebody."

He continued talking about other things as well. The reporters were eating everything he mentioned up. Ziva watched this with a cat like curiosity at Tony's supposed cunning way of handling the newscasters. Now questions were being asked and Ziva had to admire the way Tony retorted another question back at them or how he answered it. And Ziva couldn't seem to believe it.

"Go home." Tony bade but their was an underlining order. " Go home and bother some unlucky politician."

The reporters laughed and broke away. They all shook there heads reluctantly and left the area.

"Thank you!" he yelled to them. He walked next to Ziva, flashed a smile, and started walking with amazing speed into the park.

"Anytime Ziva!" he called out; getting further away from her.

Ziva squinted her eye but regained composure and hurried to catch up to him. Once gaining foot she remarked on his chat with the press. "Not bad."

"With that?" Tony scoffed. "That was nothing. Had a year before back in the day where everything I had to do was handle those idiots."

"Really."

"Yeah, not that much. Be their favorite toy to get information out of. They like me and I pretend to like them. Plain and simple. The go-between."

Ziva smiled. "The go-between?"

Tony nodded. "Yup, always the go-between. They love to use me as their foot stool. I'm the stool boy."

Chapter Five

Part One

When they arrived in the middle of the park they were met with a wide, vast area of grass that stretched far on all points. But to there surprise there were rocks too. Big, enormous rocks that surrounding something. The rocks were aligned as a circle. A perfect circle too. They could see the body but not fully. All they saw was the figure in the middle of the circle. And something black that circled the body in the circle of rocks.

It was magnetic and mystical. The pull of the rock brought fear and uncertainness.

It was left and made there as a sign. A sign no one liked.

A sign Tony knew.

**_The crude circle._**

They stepped beside the rocks to find Ducky already examining the body. Gibbs squatting along side him, McGee taking various pictures of the crime scene, and others searching for any more clues to this occurrence.

Now closer to the remarkable thing Tony and Ziva saw the circle was far different than before. It seemed whole and cleaner. The circle looked together as a romantic and mysterious thing. But that all went away when they realized that the body was laying in the middle of the two circles.

The body's arms and legs were sprawled out. Body naked and severely cut and bruised. There were many scars and gashes on the body. The eyes were gauged out and the nose split in too. They knew in an instant that the body was male. For they saw his penis cut in threes. A disgusting sight.

"Well I be damned." Tony gasped out. He scratched the back of his neck and gulped.

"That's not very appropriate language, Tony." Ziva reprimanded.

At that Tony made a mocking face and replied, "Since when was I ever appropriate?"

Ziva opened her mouth and closed it. She was stopped. She couldn't answer the question.

Tony smiled victoriously and said, "Alright Ziva. Take as many pictures as you can outside the circle. Try to find anything usual and unusual about this park. Pick and bag anything you find."

Ziva nodded and with her gear left to the opposite direction of Tony.

Tony didn't move. He stayed where he was standing; his mind drifting into something far, far away. And all of a sudden he heard a voice riding along the wind.

**_Cloudy vient à là qui sanglot seul sans vue._**

And then another came riding along with the soft breeze. It was a soft and lovely voice. A voice he had loved in his past.

**_Redouter c'est les unique truc vous avez à redouter. Vous êtes redouter. Vous avez peur de vous-même. _**

And indeed the voices were right.

Xoxoxoxoxoooooooooooooxooooooooooooooooxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I say Mister John Doe that I am dreadfully sorry that this was placed upon you." Ducky sympathetically said to the body.

Gibbs didn't mind the talk but asked, "What you got for me Ducky?"

Ducky grimaced at the sight of the body but said in turn, "Broken bones everywhere. Broken ribs, fingers, toes, feet, legs, and his neck seems to be slashed with this," he said as he shows Gibbs a dagger that was shiny and had red spots on each side with blood dripping from the handle down.

"His hair shaved." Ducky indicated Gibbs to the marks on the body's scalp. And then grasping the man's left hand he raised it up so it could be more clearly seen by both him and Gibbs.

"Carved or burnt upon his palm is this. At first I thought it was a tattoo but it was too peculiar to be such a thing." Ducky continued. "But then I noticed the premature ness of this emblem. It was put on him before death. A painful thing to endure I must admit." He shook his head sadly and went on.

And the mark was strange. For on the palm was a spider web. And around the web were words. Strange words that enlivened the whole art of the web. Words that Ducky didn't know, but Gibbs seemed to recognize it.

يأتي دث أولئك إلى الذي تأحدى العنكبوت.

"Can you read this?" Ducky asked.

Shaking his head Gibbs responded, "No, but it seems Arabic. And if you can get a copy of the writing down I can have Abby translate it."

"Sure thing Gibbs." Ducky replies as McGee takes a few shots of the palm.

"Not surprised you can stand the stench," Ducky continued.

Gibbs smiled. "Never."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Strange." Ziva said as she stares down at one of the rocks.

Tony arrived beside her and raises an eyebrow.

"Look."

He does and sees drops of blood. And to his surprise the rock was blue. Really colored blue. Dark yet light with drops of blood splattered on it.

Ziva nodded slightly and glanced at the rock. "This is strange. This rock. It was painted clear blue obviously but it is strange since this is the only blue rock around this circle. In the East side as well."

"Blue?"

"Blue."

Tony frowned at this. "A significant thing. Nice job David. Take care you do the other things. I'll be drawing a sketch of the body."

Leaving Ziva, he walked to Ducky and Gibbs; taking out his notepad and pencil he stared down attentively at the body and started to draw.

McGee was now the Ziva taking pictures of the peculiar rock.

"Draw carefully my young Anthony." Ducky requested. "This is all an art. The way the body is assembled and the rocks. Yes, draw carefully with detail my boy. Detail."

Tony smiled. "Always Ducky. Always."

He looked up at Gibbs. "Hey Boss."

Gibbs didn't answer but smiled. He left the two and went to McGee and Ziva.

"Come stai tenuta su mio ragazzo?" Ducky asked as he put some key hairs in a zip lock.

**_He speaks Italian? Well that's new._**

"Non so che tu cattivo." Tony replied.

Ducky slapped Tony's hand softly and Tony wasn't fazed. Instead he kept on sketching but was curious on what Ducky had to say.

"Oh , tu sapere che IO cattivo. Con Jethro in giro e tu essendo dietro come Del quarto anno Campo Agente," was the quick decisive urge from Ducky.

Tony looked up and bent forward. He really didn't know what he could say.

**_What you want me to say Ducky? That I feel totally lost? Totally played and used. That I thought I was trusted but never fully was believed in. What?_**

Pushing these thoughts out of his head Tony carefully answers, "Lo ha verso prendere tempo. Dopotutto IO fu il capo poich‚ quattro mese. Solo Sono abituato a lo. Dopotutto IO seppi quello abbiamo bisogno di Gibbs. IO couldn't sostituire lui. Nessuno uno inscatolare."

And yet has he said these things; inside his mind there were other thoughts roaring in his head.

_**I was pushed out! Pushed out into something I didn't want to go back to! I wasn't trusted! Instead given the "you'll do" crap. Shit I need to drink or else I am going to punch someone. Maybe even **him._

Ducky didn't speak after that for he saw Tony's eyes as he spoke. It was not shining as it used to be but it glitterd. But to Ducky that was normal so he continued on with his work but as for Tony; he felt sick to his stomach.

Translations:

Cloudy vient à là qui sanglot seul sans vue.- Trouble comes to those who cry alone without sight.

Redouter c'est les unique truc vous avez à redouter. Vous êtes redouter. Vous avez peur de vous-même.-Fear is the only thing you have to fear. You are fear. You fear yourself.

Come stai tenuta su mio ragazzo?- How are you holding up my boy?

Non so che tu cattivo.- I don't know what you mean.

Oh , tu sapere che IO cattivo. Con Jethro in giro e tu essendo dietro come Del quarto anno Campo Agente.- Oh, you know what I mean. With Jethro around and you being back as Senior Field Agent.

Lo ha verso prendere tempo. Dopotutto IO fu il capo poich‚ quattro mese. Solo Sono abituato a lo. Dopotutto IO seppi quello abbiamo bisogno di Gibbs. IO couldn't sostituire lui. Nessuno uno inscatolare.- It has to take awhile. After all I was the leader for four months. But I'm used to it. After all I knew that we need Gibbs. I couldn't replace him. No one can.


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

A/N: I do not know the languages I have been putting up. I know strange but I do have translations. Yeah some may suck but I am trying to find a reliable one. And when I do I will repost the whole story. And I will try to find people who know the languages too.

Chapter Five

Part Two

"What you guys got for me, Ziva." Gibbs asked. He nodded at the blue rock.

"As you can see," Ziva started. She touched the rock and looked at her finger.

"Only blue rock in this whole circle. There is no residue of anything. Strange. Must be something permanent because I doubt that there is anything naturally made as this."

McGee took more pictures of the rock and of Ziva's finger.

"Blue?" Gibbs asked; looking slightly doubtful.

"Blue." Ziva confirmed. She thought it weird that Tony said and acted the same why Gibbs did when wondering if the rock was really blue.

"Blue." Gibbs wrote on his notepad. "Get this thing out of the circle. Make sure Abby gets to test this thing."

Nodding Ziva takes out of her cell to call for help. McGee went outside of the circle and followed the trail that Ziva put for him.

Gibbs shook his head and went back to Ducky and Tony.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxcooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxx

"I suppose I'll take the body right now." Ducky stated; turning his attention back to the body.

Tony just nodded and went on sketching. He was almost down drawing. The picture on his pad was growing better than before.

"How are you with the sketch, Anthony?"

Tony didn't say anything but kept on drawing. He was intent on his sketching. He needed to draw everything right and in touch. He was so into what he was doing he didn't know that Gibbs was standing right behind.

Ducky looked at Tony to see no emotion on the man's face. It was like the conversation they had took the whole void inside of the young man. He noticed Gibbs behind Tony but didn't say anything. Tony didn't seem to feel Gibbs presence.

Gibbs looked down at the sketch. Seeing the realism and the art Gibbs nodded. He always knew that Tony was a great sketch artist. _No one beats him._

Tony was lost in his own world. He knew what he was drawing but that didn't mean he was wholly paying attention. No, he was thinking. Think thoughts that always resurfaced.

He was thinking about all that happened. How he lost his desk. How he resented the boss he always had admired. But he wasn't sure of he still did.

**_Why did Ducky have to bring that subject up? I mean c'mon do I look like I'm happy that he's back. Scratch that maybe I do. I am after all very good at lying. I always was. _**

**_"Sometimes the point of it all is a lie." _**

_**God, I know that was right. But why? I never believed in it. Or so I thought. Gibbs. Damn Gibbs. I hate the man. No, I don't hate him. Never did. Man I am confused. I need to get out of here. I need to get out of this. I need to run. Shit, I need to run.**_

****He then realized that someone was behind him. He felt a presence behind him. It was a strong, wild one. One that he knew. One that he didn't want to feel. And yet it was there.

"Gibbs."

Gibbs wasn't surprised that Tony knew it was him, but the strange thing was that Tony took a long time to realize that he was behind him. Gibbs shook that accusation of out of his head. He stepped beside Tony and squatted.

"You done with that sketch?" he asked.

Tony felt the inside of him burn. He was burning. **_I need to leave. _**

"Dinozzo." Gibbs said; his voice growing louder.

_**You were standing behind me for the past few moments. Don't you already know the answer? Guess not. You just want me to answer to your call. Bastard.**_

****"Yeah, I'm done, Boss."

**_Like always I can't say a contradicting word. I need to run._**

Ducky noticed something in Tony's eyes but didn't know what. He ignored the feeling of something wrong and stood up.

"I'll have Palmer help me take this body." Ducky said and went on his way.

"Let me see, Dinozzo." Gibbs ordered.

Nodding, Tony gave his pad to Gibbs; closed his eyes and opened it back. He was feeling weird. Like something was wrong.

"Good, you finished. Let's go. There's nothing left to see hear. Did the press leave you alone?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah, I promised them that I would give them an "extra clue" into the investigation."

"Good." And with that Gibbs stood up and yelled out, "Let's get packing."

Tony just squatted there with his pencil and stared at the body. He looked at the body all over and his eyes squared on the man's left hand. He noticed the marking. The spider web with Arabic words.

He knew that mark. He glanced at the others. Ziva with a helper was taking the blue rock out of the circle. McGee, taking more pictures and picking up something from the grass. Gibbs was near the truck giving orders or something, and Ducky with Palmer on there way over to the body.

He quickly lifted the hand up.

يأتي دث أولئك إلى الذي تأحدى العنكبوت

His mind flashed to something. He knew the mark. And now he knew how.

"_**The spider rules in the darkest corners. Arabic of sorts. This is an emblem or symbol of a brotherhood. A brotherhood that is long been dead."**_

_**Guess not.**_

****He tried to remember what the thing meant. But he shook if off and put the hand down. He didn't need anymore remembrance.

**_That was a long time ago. _**

****He stood up and walked down to the cars. He was ready to go.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxx

In the car on the way back to the main building Tony remained silent. Even when Ziva drove off the lane and did something illegal he didn't anything. He was lost in his own world and Ziva thought this strange. So she decided to make him talk.

"Tony," she said.

No answer.

"Dinozzo!"

Shocked out of his thoughts, Tony responds with an irritated voice, "What ya want from me Zee-vah?"

Satisfied by the answer Ziva drives on. Not knowing that Tony was more than irritated. No, he was breaking. And a breaking Tony was not a good thing.

Not at all.

Xoxoxoxoxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxooooooooooo

"Trouble seems to follow Anthony."

Xoxoxoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooxoxoxoxoxxxxxo

One man was standing near some trees. He was talking to someone on his cell.

Some one he respects and answers to.

"Este right la spre a face this?" the man asked in Romanian.

"Din cînd a face tu întrebare meu cuvînt?" asked a dark powerful voice on the other end.

Realize his mistake, the man quickly answers to redeem himself. "Nu

acum."

"Good," the voice said in English. "Now you will do as I commanded. I do not want to hear your voice until you succeed in your mission.

And the voice hung up.

The man didn't know if he really could succeed. _After all it is Anthony Dinozzo I am suppose convince. As if he would listen._

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

"Ramon."

"Yes, sir. I have watched the team. They are now returning to their headquarters. I have seen the body. I have seen Anthony Dinozzo work. I am now following him and his partner at this moment. I will bring more news in few hours."

"Good."

Xoxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxoooooooooooooooooo

They all had arrived back at the NCIS building pretty quickly. Ducky and Palmer were starting the autopsy as Abby along with McGee were in her lab examining the knife, the victim's blood, and other things. Tony and Ziva were occupying themselves with typing out their notes, searching the databases, and etc while Gibbs was in the conference room with Agent Tobias Fornell.

Xxooxoxooxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxx

"How's your investigation going, Jethro?" Fornell asked; staring at the wall, holding a tall Starbucks.

Gibbs shrugged and replied, "There's something up isn't there?"

Caught, Fornell submitted. "A little bit."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and repeated doubtfully. "A little bit?"

"Yeah. More like my informants have gained a bit of helping information for you and your team." Fornell said, taking a drink of his coffee.

"Cut the crap, Tobias. What you got for me?" Gibbs snapped, glaring holes at the wall.

"Such harsh words, Leroy. Anyhow, my informants in a sect of gangs and other related things have seen a suspicious man coming into one of the gang's bar, got paid, and called someone on the payphone. We brought the records up and got the conversations to all the press called, newspapers, and TV numbers." Fornell eased out.

"Really? And where did you find this informative gathering of information?"

"Downtown."

"Downtown. Then I'll need everything you got."

"My mean are copying everything at this moment."

Satisfied Gibbs nodded but then noticed something. He knew his friend very well and carefully asked, "And?"

Fornell chuckles and shake his head. "We may know who the naval officer is."

Xoxoxoxoxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxx

"This is not good." Ziva cried out as she typed. She had a hard look on as she typed. She was a very efficient typer; never having to look at the keyboard.

Tony knew this but scoffed it off. Sure he needed to look down as he typed but it wasn't bad for looking up and down from screen to keyboard. He was getting better. He actually could type with more than two fingers.

"Why's that Zee-vah?" Tony asked.

"There is about more than one missing naval officer. And all seem completely unrelated." Ziva replied, her typing starting to make a little more noise for she started to type harder on the keys.

"Well, narrow it down, Ziva." Tony said, stopping his work. "See if you can get only males."

Ziva rolled her eyes. "You think I didn't think of that? Of course I narrowed it down. But the only thing I gathered were males."

Realizing his obvious mistake and seeing the annoyance in her eyes Tony nodded. "How many?"

"Ten."

"Ten?"

"Need I to repeat?"

Tony laughed. "No, Zee-vah, no. Jeez I was only trying to confirm and go through eve-ry resource."

Xoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxo

"McGee, what have you been up to this weekend?" Abby asked as she started hitting at the blue rock while squatting.

Amused by the randomness Tim replied, "Nothing exciting."

"That's a lie." Abby immediately accused but her voice held humor and playfulness.

"Just doing some things with my laptop, Abs. " McGee answered.

At this Abby stopped trying to take a small chip of the rock, turned to McGee and grinned. "Like Warcraft?"

Turning red McGee didn't answer but went on pretending that he was doing something.

"Don't be ashamed, McGee. I understand your enjoyment of computer games. I too like to play my fair share of Warcraft." Abby said reassuringly; noticing the red on McGee's face.

McGee let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding and sighed.

"Who are you?" he asks, curious and intrigued that Abby knows of Warcraft and played it.

Abby smiled in a creepy, triumphant sort of way. "MeekAngel."

"MeekAngel? Thee MeekAngel?!" McGee gasped in disbelief and in amazement.

"The one and only."

"You are like the second top player in all of Warcraft!"

"Really? Only second?"

McGee nodded. "There's this other dud or whatever called VladsChild. Very dangerous player. Has the highest _everything _I have ever seen!"

Abby scrunched but agreed. "I tried beating that damn guy. VladsChild keeps on beating me. It's like he is impossible to pass!"

"Why _he_?" McGee wondered.

Abby shrugged. She turned back to her work and muttered, "What else? I mean if you would be name Vlad the Impaler's child you might as well be a man. I mean that is what most tell of."

McGee shook his head, he was shocked and not surprised. _I guess the _

_Goth's know these things._

_X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0000000000000000xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00000000000x000000_

"My what a troubled time you been in." Ducky Mallard said to the corpse on his table.

"Such a troubling time you have been in my young man."

Palmer looked at the body and smiled at Ducky.

"You having an interesting conversation with this body, Doctor?" he asked.

Ducky nodded. "It seems he has a lot to tell me."

Xoxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooo

Gibbs walked out of the conference room with an angry look on. He was pissed. He just got the worst information yet by his friend Fornell. Now he had to keep in line and make sure he doesn't lose this case. Cause if he does.. _I'll be in deep shit. _

He headed straight up the stairs to the Director's office; stomping Ziva furiously.

Tony watching this in his head shook his head. He on the outside watched his Boss go up and returned his gaze to his computer.

Ziva too noticed and wondered.

"What got Gibbs so angry this time?" she asked.

Tony once again stopped his work and replied as he put he bent backward laying his head in his hands, "Whatever Agent Fornell said in the conference room must irk the Boss big time. Who knows? Maybe it's something else, but I doubt that. With Gibbs it could be anything."

**_Yes, it could be anything. Like when he came back to "help" with the case against David. Anything. _**

He laughed bitterly inside. **_Just like me. _**

Xoxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxoooooooooooooxoooo

"El voinţă a voi a asculta."

"Şi ce dacă el doesn't?"

_**  
**_

**_"_**Depends on cum bun tu poţi convince pe el**_."_**

**_"_**I voinţă a voi a face ce I a putea a face."

"Tu a face ce tu maestru. El este smarter than tot. El este art.hot. Ecuator de la Feminin. Don't dezamăgit eu."

Xoxoxoxoxoxxooxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxoxx

"Hahahaha. Oh this is good!" Tony cried, intensely staring down at his screen.

He had earphones on and was listening and watching something interesting that made him laugh and had almost tear down his eyes.

"Oh man!" he cried again. "Excellente."

Ziva getting very annoyed rolled her eyes. She tried to block off the sound of Tony's laughter but couldn't. It was hard not to notice the stupidity of his laugh. _God, help me. _

McGee had just arrived back to his desk. He opened his drawer and took out a ball point pen and started crossing things out on a piece of paper. But then again Tony made a sound.

"Ha! Whoa this is plain madness!" His eyes going wide. He pointed at the screen and made his head tilt to the side. "Are those real?" he muttered.

Hearing this McGee gulped uncertainly and tried to not pay attention. He couldn't help but be interested and curious about what Tony was looking at.

Wiping sweat from forehead Tony scooted closer to the screen. "Man I needed this."

Already too curious McGee started staring at Tony and knew his eyes conveyed it.

"Oh, man I love this program!" Tony shouted. In the corner of his eye he peeked McGee looking at him. **_Interesting._**

****Taking one earphone off Tony waved his hand, beckoning McGee to come to him.

Raising his eyebrow McGee eagerly yet reluctantly went to Tony's side. He took the earphone and put it inside his ear. Turning his face to the screen, his eyes widen, and he unknowingly grins.

Tony smiles at his friend's reaction and he too returned to what he was watching.

Ziva couldn't believe this. Here she was sitting, doing her utterly boring work, and they, Tony and McGee, were watching something that was easy to see that made them laugh their behinds up. _Butt off. _Shaking her head she returned to her typing, frustrated over the internet. She was having problems.

"Hahahaha!" the men both laughed out.

Ziva rolled her eyes, and touched her Star of David. _God help me._

Xooxooxoxoxoxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxooooooooooxoxoxoxoxooo

Ducky looked down at the victim's body. He had just finished the autopsy. He was very satisfied by his findings but wasn't so sure Gibbs would be.

"My, may, young man." You have endured much before and after your unfortunate death." Ducky talked as he covered the body.

_A lot._

Xoxoxoxxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxx

"Did he really tell you that? Is it really that serious?" Director Sheppard asked Gibbs sitting down slowly, shocked and concerned over the receive news.

Gibbs nodded. "Yup, and what I need to know is who?"

Jen looked away from Gibbs and wondered. She analyzed everything in her mind, searching for the right answer. And the pop! It came into her head, but she wasn't sure Gibbs would like it.

"If we do it. I suggest that…" she trailed.

Xoxoxoxxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxoooo

Tony and McGee both shouted simultaneously, "Oh!"

This made Ziva have enough. She was tired on hearing the "oh's" and "ahs" from the two. She was irritated and annoyed. Standing, she snapped loudly, "Can you two mongrels stop making noise. The whole building can hear you!"

Tony and McGee went silent. They slowly with unsure eyes turned their heads to look at one another. Eyes in contact a telepathic conversation came between them. They both grinned and turned back to Ziva.

"Why Zee-vah!? Aren't you made that we are actually having a good time while you are busy doing…" Tony trailed giddily.

"Work." McGee finished.

Tony nodded and snapped his finger. "That's it!"

"And besides this is interesting!" McGee continued, grin getting bigger.

"Very," Tony agreed. "You should watch with us. Very entertaining!"

Ziva didn't say anything but huffed.

Again Tony and McGee turned their heads and looked at each other very quickly and face her again.

"Your," Tony said.

"Lost," McGee completed.

Amazed and slightly bewildered Ziva shook her head as Tony and McGee went back to what they were watching. Eyes once again becoming very big and their grins widening.

Ziva rolled her eyes. "Wait till Gibbs catches you," she muttered, but the temptation was too great. She quickly stood up and raced herself to them. She looked at the screen and her eyes widen.

Tony and McGee smirked.

"Say I think she has fallen." Tony said mischievously. McGee nodded back and took out something from his pocket.

It was another earphone. He connected it with the server and gave it to her. She took it and put it in her left ear.

"Now the fun begins." Tony said with a monotone voice.

Then something shocked them for their eyes widen further. And then Bam! each yelled, "Oh!"

Xoxoxoxxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxxxxxxxxooxoxoxoxoxooooooooooooooooooooxoxox

Gibbs walked down the stairs slowly and shook his head. _Him. I trust it. But why did this have to happen. I need to solve this cause or else I actually have to go to THAT idea._

He stopped when he saw that two desks were empty. He turned his head and saw his three agents at Tony's desk watching something on Tony's computer screen.

He shook his head. _Great. _He then silently sighed, and waited.

"Oh!" the three agents yelled. Tony was now pointing at the screen,

McGee laughing, and Ziva smiling widely.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. Taking in a big breath and drinking some of his coffee, he threw the thing away and said loudly, "What are you guys doing? You all should be at work now! I got two possible witnesses. Now c'mon. Get moving, get moving!"

The three looked up. Tony's finger dropped, McGee's laugh went down, and Ziva stopped smiling. They were frozen with fear; each wondering what would happen to them.

"Will you guys get a move on?" he asked sarcastically. "Now!"

"Yeah Bossman."

"On my way boss."

"Yes, Gibbs."

Gibbs smiled. _Good._

They all raced and opened their drawers, gathering everything they need.

"Tony and McGee only." Gibbs continued.

They all stopped and looked at him strangely.

Ziva had to question him, "But Gibbs…"

Gibbs raised his hand to stop her. "I know Ziva, but I need you here. Tony and McGee will be alright out there with me. Stay Ziva."

Defeated Ziva nodded and sat down on her desk.

"Call your imformants and get whatever you can." Gibbs ordered to Ziva. He then turned to McGee and Tony.

"Let's go."

Translations:

Este right la spre a face this? Is it right to do this.

Din cînd a face tu întrebare meu cuvînt?- Since when do you question my words?

Nu acum.- not now?

El voinţă a voi a asculta.- he will listen

Şi ce dacă el doesn't?-what if he doesn't

Depends on cum bun tu poţi convince pe el.- depends on how you convince him.

I voinţă a voi a face ce I a putea a face.-I will do what I can.

Tu a face ce tu maestru. El este smarter than tot. El este art.hot. Ecuator de la Feminin. Don't dezamăgit eu.- You do what you master. He is smarter than all. He is the equal of the Female. Don't disappoint me.


	7. Chapter 5 Part 3

Chapter Five

Part Three

_A vision so sweet to see yet the bitterness of remembrance lingers and the beholder continues to wish for the seeker's fall. On the day it was written upon the lie was sustained. The frivolity of it all disappeared with shame. Oh, no more reason to live through the pain; inflicted by one's self and established inside the sanity of man. By the wisdom of the higher being; dreamt in the sky by angels of forgiveness and lost into the depths of a peering domination. What truth consists in its mist? _

Xoxoxoxoxoxoooooooooooooooooooooxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxoxoxox

Tony closed his eyes as Gibbs drived. He was tired and unable to really understand it all. But he had work to do and he knew that he was to show that he knew all. And he will. But he was being haunted. Haunted by the past and by the present. And he was afraid for the future.

McGee silently hummed to himself and noticed Tony closing his eyes. He thought nothing of it and kept on sitting.

Gibbs was silent. He was troubled. He knew a lot of things are going on with this case. Two _possible _witnesses, a supposed witness to a strange man coming out of a gangster's bar and calling the press, and etc. He started really crave coffee.

The drive was long but worthy enough for Gibbs arrived at a suburban house in just under twenty minutes. Tony and McGee got out of the car and savored the fresh air as if Gibbs' driving made them lose their breath.

Gibbs stepped up to the door and knocked hard.

McGee glanced at Tony. "You think he could go anymore faster?"

Tony shrugged but looked warily at Gibbs. "Sometimes I wonder."

They both strode up besides Gibbs as the door was answered by a tall Caucasian male with brown eyes and blonde highlighted hair. He was skinny and scrawny but had a distinct mole on his nose with a pearly white smile and one front tooth missing.

Gibbs raised his badge quickly and said, "NCIS we heard you may have saw something concerning the circle of rocks."

The blonde man nodded and replied with a heavy yet weak voice, "Sure come on in."

Gibbs did and went directly to the living room as the blonde man smiled at McGee as he walked in. Tony looked up and down the man and smiled back as he entered; then hearing the door shut. They two young men went to sit besides Gibbs but he stopped Tony from doing so.

Before Tony could question this Gibbs whispered, "Stand and analyze what you can."

McGee watched the two silently as Tony opened his mouth to speak but nodded in acceptance and stood by the fire place and looked casually at the pictures above. He just stood as the blonde man barely noticing him sat down across from Gibbs and McGee on another small couch. Tony breathed inward and waited. **_Analyze the situation. _**

McGee took out his note pad as Gibbs started the questioning. "What exactly did you see? Mr. umm."

The blonde looked shocked at not introducing himself and replied quickly, "Charles Thorne. And you?"

Gibbs nodded and replied pointing at himself, "Special Agent Gibbs (then to McGee), Agent McGee, (and lastly to Tony) and Agent Dinozzo. All a part of Navy NCIS."

"Now let's run back to where we started. You called in a hotline saying that you saw a suspicious man coming in a gun store and in the park. Elaborate."

Charles folded his hands and started nodding. "I was walking down the fourth lane like always to gather a few specimens and I had to drop in Tristan's Gunnery where my friend Steven Miles sells me a few knives. We were talking on what the price would be when this man came in. He was wearing a black tight t-shirt and was dark haired. He then stepped up to us and asked my friend Steven what is the best gun you have."

Gibbs nodded to McGee and Tim responded by jotting down notes. Tony paced back and forth from the fireplace to the picture frames with boredom.

"And?" Gibbs continued.

Charles then started to fidget and made a short snort as he talked. "He had a look about him that just disturbed me in a way. He asked for a forty caliber shotgun and said he was to go hunting down in Texas. I thought it strange but let him get in front of him. I looked him up and down and saw blood running down his pants. I went beside the vending machine and he then walked past me."

McGee noticed it something and added, "What else?"

Tony raised an eyebrow at that but Gibbs did nothing but nodded in return. Tony huffed and looked at the pictures. He saw Charles alone standing on the steps of Lincoln Memorial. Another had Charles once again alone fishing in some river. Actually every picture had Thorne all alone with no one in grand places. To Tony it was quite sad and lonely, but had to laugh inside at the way Charles posed his hands and feet; folding his hands in front and feet twirled aside. **_Talk about abnormalities._**

He looked back to the witness, Gibbs, and McGee since Charles has continued to tell his account after a brief pause.

"He paid for the gun with full price of fifteen hundred and one in cash. It was a big buy for Miles. When the guy left we just felt a wrong idea with the man. It felt all wrong." Thorne said as he continually swallowed all his saliva.

McGee looked up curiously and questioned, "What about? Feelings help with the investigation."

Tony tried hard not to interrupt this but shook it off. He didn't understand how Gibbs wouldn't stop this. He did do the interviews. Wasn't he the one who interview along with Ziva? What is this? He walked down to the kitchen and asked, "Can I grab a drink?"

Charles turned to him and replied with consent, "There are some in the fridge." Gibbs and McGee didn't even look up but Gibbs eyes showed understanding.

"I felt freaky around him. Like-um-like it was as if he had this type of aura around him that emulated something- I don't know- dark."

Tony opened the fridge and frowned at what he saw. **_Beautiful._**

Gibbs nodded and whispered something in McGee's ears. Tim nodded and stood up; leaving the house.

"Give us a minute." Gibbs explained.

Charles licked his lips twice with a nod as his eyes darted left and right.

"Grape juice in bottles," Tony muttered as his eyes searched through the levels of the fridge. He touched a bottle and turned it to his view. "Tomato juice freshly made into a very nice can. Great." **_What a healthy man with a bizarro type of fridge. I swear I think that bowl is full of hand made something._**

He closed the refrigerator door and returned to Gibbs side. He looked down at him for allowance. Gibbs looked up and nodded. Sitting down near his boss, Gibbs turned his attention back on to Charles.

"I want you to give a full correct description of this man. I don't care how long but speak the details and Agent Dinozzo will write it down," he explained.

Thorne agreed as Gibbs stood up and left to the refrigerator and looked in it. He turned back to Tony as Charles was giving him the description. Tony looked back up with Thorne not noticing. Gibbs nodded to the fridge in confusion. Tony merely shrugged and returned his attention to the witness.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and shut the fridge close.

Xxoxxxxxxxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxx

"I prefer la spre nu allow it numai foarte well. It shall fericit. Dacă noi asemănător it sau nu."

Xooooooooooooooooooooxooooxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxzoxoxoxoxozozzopxpzkxzxkxioooo

Ramon waited in his Tacoma while cutting a stick randomly in his hand. He had just arrived hear after getting into a little traffic from following them, but the speed of Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs did not deter him. He had better people who drove way faster but he was skilled enough to trial his rabbit. He always did.

He just hoped that his leader would be pleased. He has been trailing Anthony Dinozzo and his companions for six months. He never poised to strike for he knew that doing so would anticipate a great deal of punishment.

"Let me hope that such a thing would bid me too."

Xoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxx

_"Tall about five eight and he had brown steel like eyes." Charles had started. His eyes strayed to his photos that hung and stood near the fireplace. _

_Tony wrote down quickly and waited. _

_He felt something bidding him to look and he did. He gazed to Gibbs who was staring at him with vivid confusion and bewilderment. Tony could tell that he was asking in a what-the-hell-is-this look. Tony smiled lightly inside. **Tomato and cranberries. **He chuckled inside as he just shrugged but let the crazy amusement light up in his eyes. He then turned back to Charles when he realized that he probably missed a few sentences. But he then heard them play in his mind._

Tanned but not too dark. Like a Middle Eastern man with dark brown hair. Strange because he held a scar on his neck. Freakish I suppose but quite fascinating.

He blinked a few times and shamelessly said, "Freaky... Now explain that."

At the corner of his eye he spotted Gibbs bend his fingers up meaning that he had to hurry

"And make it quick Charles." Tony stated.

Charles once again did something strange but instead of fidgeting he started tapping his foot over and over again. "The scar was like he was cut around his neck by some sort of knife. I'm surprised a man can survive such a wound."

Tony nodded and quickly wrote down the last sentence. He stood up and glanced at Gibbs. He smiled kindly at Thorne and thanked him. He in turn with Gibbs back to the cars.

The two shared a look and Gibbs mouth's edge twitched. "Tomatoes." Gibbs just said with some sort of amusement.

Tony grinned widely and nodded slowly. "And cranberries."

They walked down to the car with McGee waiting patiently in the back.

Xooooooooooooooooooooxxxoooooooooooooooooooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxooooo

"Антоним ты быть должным кому-либо меня. В конце концов , Я делать помогать ты с Alexis. Рассказывать меня какой ты знать." Ziva said persuasively.

She had been talking to her informant named Antone Vetices; a Russian for more than thirty minutes. She was tired of trying to get on Antone's good side but used her information against him.

Antone grumbled on the other end but replied reluctantly, "Отлично Шлюпбалка. Там быть слово всюду тот их быть высшая отметка за классную работу паук бежать всюду. Паук вспомогательный глагол для образования сложных времен высшая отметка за классную работу путь яние) от ползать из."

Ziva wrote everything down on her notepad. She raised an eyebrow and nodded. "И, а?"

She was wondering what he meant by a spider creeping out and running around but flashed back to the spider mark on the victim's body. It could be connected.

"Грамматический определенный член паук май быть высшая отметка за классную работу новый тюремная камера. Я знать то есть не очень хороший точность только тот грамматический определенный член слово." Antone continued; making a noise that sounded like he took a drink of something.

"арабский, араб, аравиец?" Ziva asked.

"может быть Кто знать? Там быть высшая отметка за классную работу жребий яние) от намерение паук из там. I'm один. You're один. Кто-то ты никогда мысль воля быть один быть один. Паук жить. Мочь ты убивать грамматический определенный член паук? Потому что единственный высшая отметка за классную работу паук мочь убивать высшая отметка за классную работу паук." Antone cryptically stated and then he hung up.

Listening to the ending ring, Ziva wrote the rest of the 'hints' and looked long at them. She flashed back to what he said about spiders. She knew it was cryptic, but didn't know how to solve it.

Xoxoxoxoxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooo

"Temptation kills. Temptation keeps us alive. Temptation will make freedom come to our side."

Xoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

By the ocean of the Atlantic stood a man in white. Beside him was a man in red with shiny grey eyes.

"Ce durere a veni de la fereastră?"

"Art.hot. bat that races la margine."

"And who is the bat?"

The man in red smiled. "UN bărbat noi both know şi fear. Shadow's fiu."

Xooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Tony was now driving as Gibbs was in the passenger seat with McGee in back. They weren't talking because things were stuck in their heads. They each were thinking of different things. The interview with Charles was interesting but helpful enough.

Tony's driving was fast and hard. He made swift and tight lane changes and pressed forward with speeds up to a hundred and even passed by a cop without a flinch of disturbance. McGee held tight to his shoulder rest and looked out his window, hoping this ride would end. But as for Gibbs, he really didn't mind. He after all told Dinozzo to drive as fast as he could and he did. He liked this way of driving and took humor in the discomforting look of Tony. He shook his head and looked ahead.

**_I know I shouldn't feel this way. No. I…_**

Tony wasn't upset or discomforted by his driving. He felt free with what he did and knew he could go faster if he chose to but of Gibbs. From Gibbs not allowing him to interview the man himself but let McGee put up a few questions in. No, instead he was to stand and look all nice and comforting while he studied the house which he knew was just as boring as the man they were interviewing was.

**_Wouldn't it be great if I had the lead? I did for a moment but that left too. Oh, joy._**

He shifted to the last gear and sped hurriedly to the next witness' house.

Xxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxo

Ziva groaned slightly. So far her informants were not being very informative except for the Russian but that was inadequate.

She leaned back in her chair and spun herself. She ran her fingers through her hair and waited. Then a ring came.

"I think I got something for you," suggested a voice that was light and jovial.

Ziva quickly took out her pen.

"Speak."

Xoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxox

Ducky and Palmer stood over the lying naval officer. His skin was cut along with his ribs. Ducky placed his hand inside and carefully took out the man's heart.

"Scalpel, James." Ducky asked.

Complying Palmer handed the instrument to him.

Ducky put the scalpel on the man's lung.

"My my..." Ducky pondered.

Xoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxoxoxox

Abby gazed inquisitively at the dagger in her hands. She looked at the etchings and squinted. She placed the weapon under a scanner and pressed the plaid button.

Humming she walked over to her microscope and looked down. The blood cells were under it and showed nothing out of an ordinary.

She then went to her computer and typed a few things. And in return came playing loudly; music.

And she went back to work.

Xoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

This time they arrived at another suburban house but it was further south. Tony quickly parked into the drive way and stopped the star. He turned off the engine and exited along with Gibbs and McGee.

Tony walked up the lane and stepped on the steps. Gibbs and McGee followed behind him as he picked up a lever and let it slip from his fingers making a loud sound.

A woman answered immediately. She was tall, brunette, and had crystal green eyes. She smiled brightly at Gibbs and McGee but it grew bigger when her eyes fell on Tony.

Tony raised his badge and said, "Special Agent Dinozzo. This is Special Agent Gibbs and McGee. May we please come in?"

The woman smiled earnestly and nodded. She opened the door for them and smiled as each entered.

Tony shook his head slightly and glanced up and down the hallway. Pictures of gardens and waterfalls everywhere. Gibbs noticed them too but kept his eyes mostly on the way to the living room. Tony sat down on the lone lazy boy rocking couch while Gibbs and McGee sat on the leather couch in front of it.

The woman's house was nice and interesting. It was full of flowers of every kind and had frames hanging everywhere of nature. And there was a home entertainment center in front. DVDs the covered the shelves as a wide plasma television stood tall in the middle.

Tony watched as the woman sat down on the couch in front of Gibbs and McGee. He smiled and stood up. He went up to the DVDs and gazed interestingly at them.

"I'm Danielle Shaw," she introduced. "Nice to meet you Agent Gibbs, Agent McGee, and--" She glanced at curiously Tony. "Agent Dinozzo."

Tony turned back to her and waved. Gibbs rolled his eyes and McGee took out his notepad.

Danielle faced back to Gibbs and McGee and smiled. Tony bent his head and scrunched his forehead. He saw a variety of movies from **Ghostbusters to Lord of the Rings to Bridget Jones' Diary. **He picked up one and grinned at it. One of his favorites; **The Maltese Falcon. **He remembered always watching that movie in—

**_"The vision of this is sooo wrong," cried a voice._**

_**"More like a mix with loony bird and orange wash."**_

Tony shook his head. He doesn't need to delve into that.

"We heard you may have seen someone suspicious at Leora Park. Who?" Gibbs asked.

Danielle frowned at the question but complied by saying, "I was running down the park from the pond nearby and I caught my eye on this man pulling something down the grass."

McGee started writing as Tony closed his eyes, placing the DVD of the movie back in its place. He started to feel something twinge inside. He felt sickness and something else. He needed to get out of the room.

"Um, where's your restroom?" he asked sharply.

Gibbs eyes rose to him but ignored it. Danielle smiled back and pointed towards a hallway to the left of the living room. "Go down there and it's in the second left to your right."

Tony winked at her and graciously went in her pointed direction and disappeared into the long and narrow hallway with the rest never seeing him enter the restroom.

Xoxoxoxoxxooxoxxxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoooooooooooooooooxxoo

Ducky pushed down his findings in his computer. Palmer waited patiently beside the gurney until he sees Lee tiptoe towards him.

James smiled and kissed her quietly. They hand in hand walk quickly away.

"Palmer would you-" Ducky started but when he turned didn't see anyone.

He looked left and right but there was no sign of Palmer.

"Strange," he muttered, resuming back to his work.

Xoxoxxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxoxoxoxxoxoxoxooooooxoxxoxoxo

"Please what is the importance of the spider?" Ziva asked angrily on her cell, walking back and forth from her desk to Gibbs.

The voice on the other end chuckled. "Easy David, I merely make patience mine. The spider was always used as a killer animal. People who wear the spider are killers; smart and deadly. Whoever placed that mark on you victim knew what a true spider was. Depends on who made the web."

Ziva stopped her pacing and froze. "That doesn't make any sense."

"I know. But that's what I got. Bye for now Ziva." And the voice was no longer there.

Ziva clenched her fist but held herself. She raised the phone and dialed a number. _Another._

Xoxoxoxxoxoooooooooooooooooooooooxoxoooxoxxoxoxoxoooooooooxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Maestru, Eu am coordinated un avion." Andrei said softly and left the room.

The man left behind smiled and raised his phone to his ears and spoke to the other end, "Andrei has made lui scimbare."

"El thinks puternic that tu eşti eu. A păstra pe el doing so," commanded the voice on the other end; a voice that was strong as steel and held authority.

"Da Tată."

The man then felt it right to question.

"De ce nu tell Andrei that I sînt nu thee?"

"Fiindcă el can't. Art.hot. voce tu tu însuţi inimă înăuntru al tău ureche is nu meu voce. Tu vei nu a vedea eu. Nu unul a putea unless I scimbare it. Nu pieliţă sus şi a face art.hot. things tu a face."

Sighing but obedient the man hung up.

Xooooooooooooooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxooxxoxoxoxoooooooooooooooooooxoxoxoxo

Gibbs and McGee were sitting on a leather couch with a woman who was a brunette, brown eyed, and Caucasian.

Tony was searching the house after 'asking' to go to the "restroom."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxoooooo

**_Dead bones and life exist. What would they do if he won't be missed? _**

Xooxoxoxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxo

"What did you see?" Gibbs asked sincerely.

Danielle nodded. "I saw a man masked. He was tall. About five nine and had a part of his clothing ripped or cut out. He had a tattoo on. It was like a spider in red with some strange letters or words in a language that I couldn't read," she answered.

McGee nodded and glanced at where Tony left to; hoping he would come back from whatever he was doing.

Gibbs raised his eyebrow. "Spider? You can speak more Danielle. C'mon." Gibbs urged.

"Yeah a spider and it looked old; like a sign on an ancient artifact. Beautiful yet there was something wrong with it. I continued to walk away but I saw a black van drive up beside him but I was gone." Danielle continued.

Xoxoxoxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxooooo

Tony finished searching other rooms and entered the master bedroom. He comes in to see a bed perfectly aligned with the window it faced; to the let on the corner was the television, and on the right was two desk with two computers on each desk.

Tony smiled and chuckled at this but went to the drawers on his right. He checked his watch to see how long he has been gone. He had been gone for ten minutes. Sure he wasn't suppose to search the house but he couldn't help it. He wanted to; he was bored, and besides he didn't like the look of the woman when he first saw her. He just felt something wrong.

He opened the drawer and looked through it. It was filled with bras and panties; things that Tony couldn't help but was intrigued over it.

He picked one up and tilted his head. "Oh, Danielle what a way to dress. A thong. God help us all." Tony muttered.

He put it down and closed the drawer. He then headed to her walk in closet. It was a huge one and had plenty of clothes in it. He searched closely on each clothing but found nothing. But then he caught an eye on a safe.

It was not a rather big safe but was big enough to hold a lot. He again checked his watch. He has now been gone for fifteen minutes. And he knew neither Gibbs nor McGee knew what he was doing. He smiled softly knowing that it was illegal to do this but he had an urge. And that urge needed to be satisfied. He needed to open the safe.

**_I know I can. Who cares if I'm breaking protocol. _**

He looked behind him and back to the small safety box. He bent down to squat and glanced quickly over the numbers. The dial was set on the number fifteen. He knew that wasn't one of the numbers but he knew how to get in.

**_"Get in any way you can."_**

Oh, he knew how to do it. He leaned his ear on the small door near the dial. He listened to it and smiled. He knew the combo. He then pulled his head back and grabbed the dial. Slowly he started to turn it to the right. One turn and then another until he stopped on number fifty-two. Then he turned left as quick as he can with three turns and stopped at number thirteen. Finally he turned the dial a little back to the left and landed to for the finish on number thirty-three and then he heard the click.

Smiling wider Tony pulled the lever and opened the safe. Inside was a nine millimeter gun with plenty of cash in twenties.

He felt pride in himself. He still had it.

"**_A alpha lupus usquequaque teneo_**."

He knew that was right. He just wondered if he could leave it behind. **_No, that's gone. Forget this. Back to work._**

He pushed everything aside and shut the door. He quickly turned the dial precisely where it was before and left the walk in closet and started for the living room.

Xoxoxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxo

_A child sat alone down a river bend. The child was singing a slow yet meaningful song._

_"Touch the ray of smoke that comes and brags the way. Down to the mist of the Impaler's son. Of the child that brings us hope. Beware the dead. Beware the bard who sings the sign of dread. _

_Oh I can feel the rain coming. The chaste echoes of light."_

_Xxoxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxoxoxoxooo_

Gibbs nodded thankfully and stood up. McGee smiled at Danielle as he then sees Tony come right back into the living room.

"Sorry. I had a phone call." Tony merely said.

Danielle not quite sure of this statement just nodded in consent while Gibbs looked at him curiously but walked to the front door and exited.

"Thanks again Mrs. Shaw." McGee said as he too left.

Tony watched them move away as he soon faced Danielle. The woman smiled at him; showing bright white teeth. From her body language Tony knew she was attracted and that disturbed him somehow.

But being the true guy like him, Tony smiled his charming-I-know-you-like-me-smile and bent his head down and up; and left.

He heard the door shut as he sees Gibbs and McGee patiently wait for him. He raised his eyebrows in reference to what happened and went to the passenger's seat. He sat down and closed the door with a soft huff.

Before he could put on his seatbelt, Gibbs put his gear to the number four and drove off. Clutching his hand bar, Tony looked back at McGee who was holding onto the back of his seat with one hand, clearly pacing himself from the trauma that Gibbs' driving could still cause.

"What were doing so long in that bathroom?" Gibbs suddenly asked as he sped towards the freeway, his speed going up to ninety.

Tony knew this would eventually happen but quickly answered, "Like I said to Danielle, Boss, phone call."

Gibbs shifted to the last gear and changed lanes to the left, making both Tony and McGee slide to the right. He then sped even further upward and turned his head to Tony; staring at him disbelievingly. "Not all phone calls of your last that long."

_Caught. **Well at least he knows it. I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell.**_

Making the decision Tony pursed his lips and then licked them. "I didn't like the look of her. Boss, I just went around the rooms. I didn't touch anything! I swear!

Gibbs showed no emotion, but turned his eyes back to the rode and changed lanes again but this time going further three lanes to the right which made Tony jump in his seat as he quickly put on his seatbelt.

**_Guess he didn't catch that one._**

Then something started ringing. **Play that funky music white boy. Play that **

**funky music… **

Tony raised an eyebrow and twisted to turn to McGee who showed red. He didn't answer but looked down at his pocket. Gibbs didn't say anything but from the rear view mirror he watched closely.

**Play that funky music white boy! Play that funk…** Taking humor in this Tony chuckled softly and pointed at McGee's pants. "You are going to answer that right, _white boy_?" he said with amusement.

In return McGee's eyes widen and he started getting color back into his skin as he answered his phone, and responding to the other end with _McGee_.

"Hello McGee!" screamed Abby with excitement.

"Abs." McGee replied, clearly and undoubtedly embarrassed.

"Hand the phone to Gibbs. I can't believe him. He should always remember that he should know how to text."

McGee pulled the phone away from his ear and looked down at it. Tony was now back in his normal sitting position playing on his own cell phone. McGee then handed his phone out to Gibbs. "It's for you."

Gibbs took it and answered, "Well."

Abby laughed softly and replied, "What a non-boring answer Gibbs. You should try practicing your skills on texting. I mean c'mon it's not that hard. All you have to do-"

"Abby!" Gibbs interrupted to stop the rambling.

"Sorry Gibbs. I know I shouldn't have done that." She paused. "Anyhow, get hear fast. Ducky is done with the autopsy and I have some interesting things for you."

"Like what?"

"Easy, Gibbs, easy. You'll see. Chao!" And then she hung up.

Gibbs briefly nodded and then handed the phone back to McGee. He then hit Tony on the back of the head which made Dinozzo jump up. Tony looked back at his boss and gave him a questioning look.

Gibbs then replied as if it were obvious, "Stop with your games. We're almost back."

Tony looked back at his cell and getting Gibbs' point shut the game off and closed his phone. "Sorry Boss."

Gibbs mouth twitched but then fell still. He drove on as Tony started to feel a little sick and McGee hoping that they wouldn't mention his ring tone to Ziva.

Xoxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_"Ficat şi a permite ficat. Zar fără fright. A veni şi rid nouă de la traitor's putere. Reaction la spre lui sînge is so absurd , noi trebuie art. hot. ajutor de tot." _

_Xoxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxooooooooox_

Gibbs exited the elevator followed by Tony and McGee. He looked at Ziva and nodded to Tony. He then went back to the elevator and pushed a button to make the doors close.

McGee set a sigh of relief and went to his desk. He pulled a drawer and set his gun and badge down in it. He then looked at his computer and started it up as he took out his notepad; ready to type what he got from the interview with Danielle.

Tony let out a breath and huffed. He pulled his middle drawer and put his gun and holster with his badge inside. As he closed it he felt a soft vibration in his packet. Realizing it was his backup cell he glanced back at Ziva and McGee-who both seemed not to notice- and turned while answering with a soft hello.

"Hello to you too Tony," said the woman he knew and cared for so much.

He smiled and replied, "Hello."

"Tonight is burger night. Are you up for that?" she asked curiously.

"Love it."

The woman laughed. "Ok see you at seven."

And then Tony hung up.

He closed his eyes and smiled secretly to himself. After that he pressed a button on his computer so the black screen would disappear. He took his mouse and pulled up pinball and started to play.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxooooooooooooooooooxoxxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxooooooooooooxoxoxox

Gibbs arrived down at autopsy to find Ducky sitting idle at his desk.

"I see you have finally decided to grace me with your presence." Ducky said monotone.

Gibbs smiled and nodded to the gurneys.

"Ah, yes the young man that had laid earlier on those, I presume." Ducky said. "Very well, like I said at the crime scene he was bruised and beaten along with his bones broken before death but his display in the middle of the circle and the cuts were after."

Gibbs followed Ducky as he went to the wall and pulled out the naval officer who was lying on a table.

"That thing was branded onto him about three hours after death. So I suggest the killer left the body and came back to show his or her lovely design. I gathered no fingerprints on him but did find some saliva on his torso; probably from a stray kiss." Ducky continued, pushing the thing back into place.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "A kiss."

"Yes, Jethro, a kiss." Ducky said. He walked to his instruments on a stray table and called out as Gibbs started to exit. "I sent Abigail the knife, blue rock, the saliva, and the whole autopsy report. She'll have more and she will explain a little more on how the officer was killed."

Gibbs raised his hand in his as an answer and left.

Xoxoxoxoooooooooooooooooooxooooooooooooooxoxoxoxxoxxooooooooooooooooooo

Ramon took out his phone and dialed a number. He took out his card and said in Russian, "Brunt. I have swiped a piece of help for you. You will enjoy it well."

He hung up and then looked at the entrance to the building of the NCIS. He smiled and mouthed, "_Caught._"

Xoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxox

Tony was starting to get really bored. He was refreshed for awhile by the call but was once again shut off by the nothingness of playing pinball and beating the highest score which happened to be his score.

He then looked at McGee and grinned. He glanced at Ziva and tried to get her attention to see if she could feel his look.

"C'mon Zee-vah!" he yelled in his head.

But there was hope. She looked up and saw his face. She scrunched and asked what in her eyes.

Tony nodded to McGee with a grin. He took out his cell and showed to it to Ziva. Then flipping it open he dialed a few numbers and pressed call. Ziva unsurely grinned to and watched McGee.

_Play that funky music white boy! Play that funky music right! _

The ring tone was loud and played over and over. McGee looked down and turned red. Clumsily he checked his pockets but he couldn't find his phone.

_Play that funky music..._

Tony laughed and winked at Ziva. Ziva laughed along with him as McGee finally found his phone which was hidden on his stacks of paper.

Ziva covered her mouth in the humor of it all. McGee took a quick weird glance at her and quickly answered the phone saying, "McGee."

Tony and Ziva stared at each other as McGee turned his face away from them. Tony mouthed to Ziva, "Watch this."

She nodded as Tony said almost arrogantly but with humor, "Well I think that this white boy needs to play the funk. Hello white boy!"

Ziva slightly gagged with amusement on this as McGee turned even brighter red. He turned his body back to face them and slowly hung up the phone.

Tony waved, closed his phone, and laid it back in his pocket. He moved his shoulders and bobbed his head. "I think I'm in the mood of listening to that song. Thanks Probie."

He turned his attention back to the computer and went on the internet. He went on youtube and signed onto his. He went to his favorites and scrolled down to his stupid/retarded/oldies/songs and clicked. Instantly the view changed to show his favorites. He scrolled down and arrived at one called Funky White Boy. He smiled and clicked the top and the song began to play as he once again pulled up the pinball game and started to play.

"White boy?" Ziva asked McGee curiously. She found intriguing things in this.

McGee nodded and tried to hide the embarrassment in his face. "Yeah," he replied.

Ziva shook her head dismissively and went back to her work.

"Play that funky music white boy!" Tony sang out.

Ziva giggled.

McGee turned to his own thing with red.

Xxoxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxoxox

Gibbs entered the lab with an extra large Caff-POW, he stopped and watched Abby.

Abby nodded back and forth as her music roared around the room. She swayed side to side as she typed with speed on her keyboard to another.

_Raging matters bring the solution!_

He walked to her side and placed the drink on her table square mat and whispered sharply in her ear, "Abby."

Abby jumped in surprise and turned quickly to face Gibbs.

"Why Gibbs you startled me!" she cried with a small smile as she grabbed the drink and took a sip.

Gibbs smiled back. He nodded to the computer. "Speak," he ordered.

Abby nodded in realization and turned to the computer. "Of course right to business."

She typed a few things on the keyboard and pulled up on the screen. It was the blood sample result.

"I got the test results. Not so good," she sadly said. "Nothing came up in the files."

Gibbs nodded. "And?"

Abby raised an eyebrow and laughed. "I also tested the 'blue' rock and found that the rock was not painted or colored blue."

Gibbs was slightly surprised at this but let her continue.

"Strange isn't it?" she said as she went to her microscope and looked into it. She beckoned Gibbs to look and he did as she explained what he was seeing.

"The sample shows no signs of fluid or covering. It's all real." Abby assured.

Gibbs removed his eyes from the microscope and nodded.

Abby shrugged. Gibbs tilted his head and waited.

Abby then realized something and went to the compartment on her right and took out carefully the dagger. It was an elegant dagger that was blue and silver on the hilt with some writing of black on the blade.

She brought it to Gibbs and showed it to him.

"This thing was thrown at the victim with excellent skill." Abby stated. "As from the torture and the way the officer died it was definitely professional."

Gibbs nodded.

"But the most interesting thing that I found was the engraving on the knife." Abby said as she pushed aside one of her bangs.

"And that is?" Gibbs asked with a tone telling her to hurry.

"Easy Gibbs," Abby said. She pointed her index finger at his chest and continued, "No need to get all snippy and rabbity."

Gibbs smiled at that and nodded for her to go on.

"Well on the blade as I like to call it. There is an engraving of words of course. Just like what Ducky saw on the victim's body but it seems to be in Latin and is smaller than the mark on the victim," she continued as she examined the dagger.

Looking closely at it Gibbs recognized the Latin. He didn't understand it but he knew it was a motto of sorts.

"The whole thing is here on the screen." Abby pointed to the computer to the right and pressed space on the connected keyboard.

Out appeared the Latin expanded, now seeable.

Exisisto wary of meus slashes pro si EGO tactus vos; vos vadum pereo.

"Was the computer able to translate it?" Gibbs asked, taking the dagger in his hand.

Abby nodded and went to the board computer. She typed a few codes in her keys and then in a quick flash the Latin words were translated and changed into English ones. It was now more understandable and easy to read aloud.

Be wary of my slashes for if I touch you; you shall perish.

"Be wary of my slashes for if I touch you; you shall perish." Gibbs recited.

Abby nodded enthusiastically, "Isn't that Goth? Or like some sort of devilish sort of what ever. Fascinating!"

Looking down at the dagger Gibbs handed it back to Abby. He knew something about the quote it seemed but whatever he knew he didn't mention anything.

"Call Tony and have him demonstrate how exactly the officer was killed!" Gibbs ordered as he left the lab while throwing aside his coffee.

Abby shook her head dismissively and muttered, "Yes, sir."

Xoxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxoxoxox

_Ei sînt both, numai art.hot. unic difference is that unul is mai mult lumină şi art.hot. alt mai mult întuneric._

Xoxoxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

McGee shook his head multiple times but ignored the echoes in his head. He looked at Ziva. She caught his stare and she smiled with reasurrance.

Xxoxoxoooooooooxoxxxxxxxxxxxxoxooooooxoxxoooooxoxoxxooxoxxoxoxoxoxxxxxx

"Tony!" Abby cried on her phone. Her music was on so she had to make her voice loud for Dinozzo to hear her.

"Yeah Abs!" he said, seemingly able to hear; to his voice sounding bored.

"Gibbs wants you to demonstrate how the officer was killed with the dagger." Abby continued, shaking her head excitedly to the music.

No answer.

"Tony!" she called.

She heard his breath. She knew he was about to speak but he paused. "Uh, sure Abby, anything for the Bossman."

And she was disconnected. She felt weird. The sound of Tony's voice just wasn't right. It sounded: _Disgusted? Resentful? _She shook her head on those. _Nah, Tony wouldn't. Maybe he's just tired. _

Xoxooooooooooooooodododdsooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxoxoxoxox

"A Román. Mindig őket. Mindig őket. Mindig hívott az emberek ki igazán szenvedett. Soha minket. Soha minket."

Xoxoooooooooooooxoxoxoxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxx

_Tony's phone ran. It wasn't as loud as the regular phone ring but it rang. It was one of those special high-tech ring tones that only people thirty and younger could hear. Like how a dog could hear the loudest, highest of sounds. Like that. He heard the ring. It was sharp sound. Very sharp and clear._

_He was surprised that Ziva didn't notice the sound. **Isn't she 30? **Inside he shook his head at the absurdness. Besides he himself was not thirty. **But I can hear anything like that. I always had. **He took out his cell from his pocket and flipped it open. _

_"Tony!" he heard Abby yell. He could hear her music rock louder than anything he actually heard, but luckily he was used to it. _

_"Yeah, Abs!" he said, his voice sounding totally bored. He tapped the keys and watched as the ball fell. He turned it off and leaned back._

_"Gibbs wants you to demonstrate how the officer was killed with the dagger." Abby said and he could actually hear Gibbs ordering her to order him to do it._

_He cringed but was lucky that Ziva didn't notice. Instead she just looked up to see him talking on the phone. She nodded and returned to her work. And she too went on the phone, but not her cell, her desk phone._

_He still heard the music. He knew he should clarify but he couldn't. The voice of Gibbs shouting orders in his head sent pangs of pain in his head. It hurt. **Get out of my head!**_

_He hurt himself by just yelling at the delusional voice inside. He felt like he was going insane. **Funny, I was always categorized as insane by… never mind bout that. It's normal for me.**_

_Gibbs was never going to leave his mind. His past was never going to leave his mind. Nothing would leave his mind. **Nothing.**_

_"Tony!" screamed worriedly by Abby._

_He breathed loudly. He opened his mouth to speak but paused, unsure of himself. Gibbs' voice was still in there echoing in his mind. Tormenting him. Angering him. _

_"Uh, sure Abby, anything for the Bossman," he finally said with a voice that scared himself and he wished she didn't notice. He immediately hung up._

Slowly putting his phone down, Tony covered his face and placed his hands down on his desk. He was tired, and bored. Two horrible combinations.

Gibbs wanted him to _demonstrate _how the victim was killed with the dagger. Great.

Tony stood up and circled his head. "I'll be down with Abby."

Ziva looked up and covered her phone. "Sure, Tony."

Nodding, Tony walked away with a plethora of thoughts running around in his head; thoughts that he never would have thought before in this present.

**_Daggers. Interesting. Love those things. The best weapons I've used many times. And easy way to throw and to kill._**

_**Gibbs. Does he know how to use one? Why couldn't he be the one to demonstrate? Whatever.**_

Xoxoooooooooooooxxxoooooooooooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo

Ramon was sleeping softly in the front sit of his car. He was sleeping peacefully with eyes open, ready and alert. He had his phone ring out at the marked time. He knew this would be a long day.

Xxoooooooooooooooooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooooxox

Gibbs walked up to the working Ziva and McGee. They looked up at him as he went to his desk.

Noticing he nodded, "Alright line up the information. I want to know who this guy is. McGee search the files and Ziva what did your sources say."

McGee quickly started typing and pulled up his notepad to insert his notes into the database.

"Not much help Gibbs. I told the source of the spider and he replied that it was probably a cell. He then mentioned that only a spider can kill a spider." Ziva recited.

Gibbs leaned back and covered his face. He decided that it was time to tell the team.

"The naval officer is Lieutenant Wilson Benson. Earlier got his dispatch to Afghanistan. He was supposed to leave on a naval plane ten hours ago. And from Ducky incites Lieutenant Benson died-" he paused and checked the time on his computer saying: 11:45. "five hours ago. We found him at nine and autopsy surmised that his death was as I said five hours before."

McGee nodded. "So that means he died most likely by four."

Ziva agreed, "Yes, so then what does that mean? Did the assailant capture the Lieutenant? Or something else?"

This was the time. Gibbs had to tell. "Agent Fornell told me some interesting things. He had a guy at a gangs bar that saw a man of the witness description come in, get paid, and go out to a payphone."

Ziva exhaled softly. McGee looked up and said, "Nothing running through our databases but I may have found the 'gang'."

"Who?"

McGee pulled up some things on his computer as he grabbed a remote. He pressed a button and up on the screen was a rather large picture of a spider.

"This is the mark of an ancient or supposedly ancient group called Miles of Webs. A group of men and women bearing this mark who are trained officials by some leader. They originated in southern Hungary to Moldova to Romania and lastly I guess to hear. But the strange thing they were said to be extinct for the last thirty years."

Gibbs rubbed his chin and pinched his nose slightly. "Guess not," he grunted but recomposed himself. "The FBI also thinks that the only way to find out the truth is to have someone go in undercover in the next three days for an initiation. And the Director has agreed."

Ziva and McGee shared a look and asked at the same time, "Who?"

Gibbs bent his head and said, "Since this group is not gone they only except certain amount of people the Director has suggested and I agreed to put in-

Xoxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxx

Tony couldn't believe this. He was walking into the lab to see Abby looking eagerly at the knife. He didn't want to do this. It wasn't like he was afraid to mess up but he was afraid that if he did get this right something bad would happen.

**_Everything would be out. I can't let that happen._**

He smiled at Abby's fascination. "Abs!" he called.

Abby looked up and squeaked, "I swear this piece of tool is exquisite."

Tony grinned and added to her statement as he moved to her side, "Very, very exquisite. Wouldn't you love to have it hanged in your room?"

The scientist as people call her laughed and she slapped him on the shoulder. "Alright Gibbs wants ya to show me exactly were this guy was killed."

Tony's smiled almost faltered but he stopped it. "Right."

"Let's go out to the field."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoooooooooooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo

"Do you think he can pull this off?" Ziva asked doubtfully. "I mean he's good at what he does I admit but playing a killer who wants to join a hundred year old group is just out of proportion."

Gibbs turned a sharp eye on her. "Do you doubt his skills as an operative?"

Ziva twitched at his look and fell silent. Seeing her discomfort McGee joined, "She just saying that this is a big job for one man. And she is afraid on how- uh- if we are able to protect him."

"We will always be watching him. This was not my idea. It was the Director's." Gibbs said as he rubbed his forehead. "He is one of the best undercover operatives I know. He's had many other operations that even I didn't know about but the Director has affirmed that he has passed and besides he works best undercover." _Alone and at night too. _

Xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxooooooooooooooooooooooxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxxoxoxooxox

Tony and Abby arrived on the back field together as a dummy that was exactly and surprisingly shaped like the naval officer.

"Wow," Tony mouthed. He turned to his friend and faced her with eyes wide as saucers.

Abby giggled. "I had a friend help us out."

"Besides I do have to observe," spoke a voice from behind them. It was Ducky.

He smiled at Tony and winked, "Agente."

Tony chuckled and replied back, "Dottore."

Abby looked confused and in that both Ducky and Tony laughed. The both said together in accent voice, "Italian."

"Right." Abby shook off.

"I had a few friends of my own make this dummy. From my reports the naval officer died by this knife. It was thrown at him. Probably when the man tried to run. Even with the wounds the officer seem to be very resistant to run." Ducky explained.

Tony asked, "How do you know he ran?"

Ducky fell silent and eyed Tony. He knew something was wrong but pushed it aside once again. "By Tim's pictures and the marks on the crime scene and with a little help from Gibbs there would seem to be a multitude of footwork before the circle."

Abby finished it for him saying, "As if the man was killed there before he was put in the circle."

**_Miles of Webs. The children of knives. _**

"So you want me to- uh- throw this dagger-" he said as he lifted up the blade he was holding in his left hand. He pointed it the dummy that was standing before them. "at that. And where exactly to I have to hit?"

Ducky and Abby glanced at each other and each said after another.

"Well."

"Anthony."

"Most likely."

Then they said together, "Exactly at the tip of the vertebrae."

Silence. Tony was silent. His eyes widen and he looked down at the weapon in his hand. He faced the dummy and went back to the two in front of him. He nodded as he licked his bottom lip.

**_A trap. Once again I am in a trap to show what I know. I can't. Fail it and do it with trying. Great._**

"So… You two want-me- to throw the dagger at the dummy as it is some moved into running and hit exactly the tip of the spine," he surmised coolly.

Ducky patted Tony's shoulders and replied, "Yes, that's about it my young man."

Closing his eyes Tony agreed with a swift nod. "Right…" he drawled.

Abby cleared her throat and pulled out a remote. "With a man being torture and having so much broken bones I have made the man run slow but fast enough for a 'professional' to not want to go after it's victim."

"Let's begin." Ducky said as Tony wearily turned to the Dummy.

"Why couldn't Ziva do this?" he asked desperately.

Abby thought about it and replied, "I don't know actually but with you it seems he wants to do this. Besides you have a strange way of hitting a mark that you and we never thought you could do."

Ducky nodded in agreement.

**_That's the problem. I only show that side to add a little bit of surprise but this! No I can't do this. It will show too much._**

He watched silently as the dummy started to move away and he lifted his arm, sighing he threw the dagger.

Xoxxooxoxoxoooooooooooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxo

McGee and Ziva let the information sink in. They both were silent for quite awhile as Gibbs watched them.

"Where is he anyway?" McGee asked.

Gibbs stared up from his work. "I sent him to Abby to experiment the death of the Lieutenant."

Ziva eyes flashed but she didn't mention anything. All McGee could wonder was, "_Why him?_"

Xoxoooooooooooooooooxooooooooxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"That was definitely not what we wanted!" Ducky commented as the Dummy was pulled back to them.

Tony sighed in relief as Abby examined the Dummy's wound. She shook her head. "Not good Tony, not good."

The dagger land on the shoulder blade, no where near the tip of the spine.

"But it is better than I thought it would be." Ducky continued.

Tony smiled at him and mouthed, "Thank you."

But Abby was not satisfied. She pulled the dagger out and handed it back to Tony.

"You have to make this. I know you can do it Tony!" she encouraged.

Tony grumbled. "Why do I have to do this?"

Ducky wanting you help him out said, "You don't have to like this I know that, but we need to this tell solve the cause or at least help to. I know you never played with knifes. Go and try again."

Tony looked at each of their faces curiously but accepted it. He turned to the dummy as it started running. He held his face with a hand and raised the knife.

He lifted up his arm and threw.

**_No shadow's blade can sin._**

The blade moved swiftly to the dummy in slow motion like. It hit on the spine exactly on the tip. He smiled to himself in a conservative way. He turned to Ducky and Abby who were quite shocked and who both equally held deep respect for Leroy Jethro Gibbs. .

The two clapped in agreement and gave full applause. Tony smiled uncertainly and bowed. He put on a surprised look as he glance back at the dummy.

"That was amazing!" Abby said, then Ducky added, "Very skillfully even out of luck. Good job my boy."

"Anytime." Tony said with a husky tone. "Let's go back inside."

Xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxooooooooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ramon smiled at the sight. He had just witness Tony's throw. He knew what his master would think. He would be very intrigued.

"Seems like he never lost touch of who he is."

Xoxoxoxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxooxoxxoxooxoxx

Ziva and McGee waited impatiently for Tony's return. Gibbs was pacing. Not worriedly but with irritation. Then all of a sudden a big screen showed color and Abby's face appeared.

"Hello Gibbs!" she brightly said.

The three looked up at her and smiled. "Hey Abs." Gibbs replied. But he needed to know the answer on something. "How did the demonstration go?"

Abby's smile grew bigger as she suddenly spurted out ecstatically. "One of the best throws I have ever seen in my life and I really mean it! The throw may be out of I don't know! It was amazing. Tony hit the mark exactly at the tip of the spine! Remarkable actually!"

And with that her face disappeared from the screen.

McGee and Ziva were very shocked at the latest developments. They glanced at each other as they hear a rather loud bumbly type of humming coming their way.

It was Tony who was looking rather more pompous than he usually does. He went to his desk and pressed a few keys. But then he noticed that they were watching him.

"What?" he asked unknowingly.

Ziva just shared as McGee merely shook his head.

"Alright McGee tell Dinozzo what you know." Gibbs asked.

Tony raised his hands in question as he turned to McGee.

"Well, um… The group is called Miles of Webs. They are a formal group created a few hundred years ago in Hungary that spread to Moldova and Romania." McGee started but Gibbs interrupted him saying, "I need you to go undercover. You are going undercover as a killer wanting to be put into their group. You will infiltrate them.'

Tony half nodded and said nothing. No he couldn't because Gibbs was telling him to do something that he knows too much about.

_**If I do this I don't know if I can handle this. I can't. If I go as an operative I don't know if I can turn away. **_

He looked to Gibbs. "So you need me to be an operative to infiltrate these guys." Tony slowly questioned.

Gibbs didn't say anything, but his eyes showed the answer.

"Alright so who am I?" Tony lightly asked.

Gibbs said nothing.

Xoxoxoxxoxoxolxooxoxoxoxxooxxoxoooooooooooooooooooooooxxoxxxoxoxoxoxoxox

"What exactly is the group called Miles of Webs?" Ramon asked to himself. He wondered after seeing the mark and calling one of his men to tell him about it.

He knew his Master knew something of it. After all he did say go to Leora Park and wait.

**_Spiders. Spiders who kill and go unseen. Spiders like him. _**

Xoxoxoxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo

"Who are you?" Ziva asked.

Glaring at her with a look saying 'wat-ya-think' Tony answered, "Obviously it has do on who the heck I am to these uh- men and women."

He then turned to Gibbs. "Well?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Whatever you want to be called?"

Tony's eyes gleamed. "Really… How 'bout James Steele?"

"Huh!" Ziva mocked. "That is too artificial."

"How is that artificial?" Tony wondered. "It's a great name!"

McGee then added, "Well it sounds a little like James Bond."

"Ok then. Charlie Brown."

"As if."

"Ok got nothing."

Ziva put her finger on her lips and added something herself, "Jenson Tye."

Tony and McGee looked at her strangely. They shook that off and started back to their back and forth rant as Gibbs watched with slight amusement.

"Gary Depp."

"Nah, Sean Winston."

"I don't want to be named by cup."

"Fine then, Lesley Gordon."

"That's a girl's name! Antonio Hopkins."

"Stop taking movie names."

"I am not!"

" "

"Tyler Burke."

Tony, McGee, and Ziva turned to the voice to see the Director. She was smiling at them with humor. Gibbs slowly watched but ignored them.

Tony laid his teeth on his bottom lip. "I like it," he said.

Jen wrinkled her forehead. "You should cause that will be your name. Tyler Burke, age thirty and born killer. That's you Dinozzo."

Tony smiled at her and leaned back on his chair. "Not to mention outrageously charming and sexy with intelligence better than any young man."

Jen laughed. "Right."

Putting his head to the side he smiled charmingly. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Gibbs decided to end the ranting. "So Director what exactly brings you down hear?"

Going back to her business features Jen replied, "I needed to inform all of you that we really need to lock on what exactly Tony would do."

"Alright." Gibbs turned to Tony. "Your Tyler Burke. Age thirty. McGee go write his past. Something with a mix of a movie like and real life past. Alright!"

McGee nodded and started to type things inside a fake file. It appeared over on the big screen.

Tony stood up and rubbed his chin, thinking. "Ok, so we already clarified the idea that I am Tyler Burke."

He then said to himself, "I am Tyler Burke. Who is Tyler Burke?"

Gibbs stood up and added, "I really don't care who exactly Tyler Burke I prefer the back round is. McGee what was his family like?"

McGee answered while typing, "Tyler Burke was an orphan at St. Christine Center."

"Orphan?" Tony muttered. Ziva laughed.

"Yes, an orphan. But how will we make everyone believe that you were born a killer." Ziva slipped in.

Jen and Gibbs looked at each other. "Abuse," they both said.

Tony gasped, "Orphan who's been abused. Great what a horrible beginning."

McGee listened to them and typed it on the file. "Criminal Record."

"Put in a standard type in there. But make sure you add a murder and something else." Jen said.

"Right," McGee answer.

Tony rolled his eyes. He raised his hand and said, "May I have at least some things that are like me?"

Jen laughed. "Of course. Go tell McGee what you want in."

Tony tapped his head continually. He shrugged. "I'll just leave that to my personality. Charming, athletic, cunning and so forth. Yeah whatever the past, my personality will overthrow it."

Gibbs shook his head dismissively. Jen smiled at Tony as Ziva rolled her eyes.

Xoxoxoxxooooooooooooooooooooooxooooooooooooooooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxxoxox

**_The dragon came down from the valley._**

_**He came to protect our kind. **_

_**His breath cause fear but we want to hear it for he has kept us safe. **_

**_Too many 'He is evil.' Too many 'He is good.' But we all must agree together that the dragon is a powerful voice. _**

_**His descendents are being renewed. To face the perils of retribution.**_

_**We are all the dragon's children. To him we must be and to him we differ.**_

Xoxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxxxxooox

"Trump card," said a man called Leon to another man sitting on a headstone in a graveyard.

"They I believe are currently briefing him for his undercover work in the group Miles of Webs."

Xoooooooooooooooooxooxoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooo

"Tyler Burke. An orphan from St. Christine center who was abused by many of his care takers including his foster parents. At age fourteen he murdered them by setting a fire and made it look like it was an accident. After that lived alone on the streets fighting for life. Once at the ripe age of seventeen he was taken in by the infamous Carlo Tenton. Everything else is unknown and now at age thirty he is fully skilled at what he does in killing but no one knows but the now dead Carlo Tenton and the other underworld personas." McGee said to everyone.

Tony wiped his eyes and coughed. "Beautiful!" he said.

Ziva shook her head and glanced at Jen.

Jen was nodding slightly. She turned to Gibbs to see his answer. Gibbs showed nothing but smiled. "Alright that's good. I'll be up my office. Agent Fornell would be pleased to hear this."

As she turned Gibbs rolled his eyes and looked at his team. "Alright. Ziva I want you to gather as much information of the Miles of Webs group."

Ziva nodded and went back to her computer and started typing furiously.

Turning to McGee, Gibbs said, "You get me the record on the victim."

"Yes, Boss." McGee said. He pulled out his middle drawer and took out a phone pad.

Tony smiled happily at his boss and waited. Gibbs' stern look made him lose it. Gibbs stood up and walked away saying, "Conference room Dinozzo!"

Ziva and McGee looked up at Tony. They shrugged at him as he dismissed any suspicion. He followed his boss who stood waiting beside the elevator door. Tony said nothing for he knew that if Gibbs said 'conference room' then that meant everything is to be said inside.

The elevator doors opened and Gibbs entered first followed by Tony. The doors shut as Gibbs waited and then lightly 'punched' the stop button.

"Now the things said in here stays here." Gibbs said. "Understand."

Tony nodded unsurely but knew better than to come off and say some random or sarcastic thing. "Yeah, Boss," he said.

"Lieutenant Wilson Benson was a member of Miles of Webs."

Tony froze at his spot and turned to Gibbs so they were facing. He moved his head and squinted at what his boss just said.

Nodding, Gibbs continued, "Yes. He was the untimely member of the group. From what I surmised with Agent Fornell, Wilson was in the group for about seven years after he was deployed from Afghanistan. That brand on his palm was no thing put on him after death or during his torture."

"So your saying that the mark was his way to show the group that he was apart of it." Tony guessed. Although he knew some things already. Things he was not willing to reveal. **_Yet._**

"Exactly." Gibbs remarked. "He has a wife it seems in the eastern side. I need you to go into the Miles of Webs and find out exactly what Wilson's agenda and duty was there. You are not to tell the others and anyone else including the wife. The only people who know are Fornell, me, and you. Ok?"

Tony rubbed his chin. He understood. **_So you do know more than what you say. Alright then. _**

"Yeah, Gibbs."

Satisfied Gibbs opened the door and walked out. Tony watched him go away to the Director's office and decided to exit too. He went to the stairs but then felt dizzy. His head started swirling as he grasped the railings. He composed himself and walked with uncertainty to his desk. He drew a drawer and looked at its contents. There was the letters that he kept.

Letters of old that he could never throw away. He took one out and opened it slowly. It showed:

_Dear Anthony,_

_The dreams are still with me. I lie awake at night hoping this would all end but it never does. The only thing that keeps me sane is you. The thought of you brings me hope and grace. I am afraid of this cell. I hear voices in this. I don't understand. I know you will come to find me. I will forever be in your keen eyes. No debt will forsake us. I am enamored. Keep softly. _

_**Snow Ice**_

He remembered the letter. It was given to him four years ago. From a woman he met at one of his old businesses. A woman who he never cared for. He placed the letter back where it was and took out another.

_Trembles of fear. Visions of blood. _

_Temptations renewed. Ventures ensued._

_What my friend have you brought me to? Stuck in this hole that you held me to. Just sick of living this fear you mold. Death seems not to take you on. Someday I'll haunt you until you're gone. _

_**Lucifer.**_

He shook his head at this one and folded twice. He stuck it deep down the drawer and felt a flash of a memory.

_"Isn't brothers supposed to be together?" said a man wearing a brown suit with soft green eyes._

_"Another separated by freedom's width." _

_"But why?" begged the green eyed man._

_Pause._

_"Because no feeling can come."_

His eyes went blurry. He blinked it away and glanced at Ziva and McGee. They

were both busy with their on work and thoughts. McGee's face was scrunched up as he typed passively onto his computer. Ziva was actually peaceful like but her eyes held fire as she wrote on a notebook.

He picked some of the papers up and took out a pink envelope with a red rose on the side of it. He didn't open it for he knew the contents very well.

_You, my spider, had bitten me. The poison you injected from your fangs is ruining me. Damn you and your pride! What love can come forth from and to you? I fell in that spell. In that marvelous deadly spell. I will warn the others of you. The black and grey male whose eyes shine green. And whose hand draws blood. _

_You, Darius are the scum of this earth. But why do you prosper? And I the fruit decline? _

Darius. That sudden name brought memories back and it crashed into him furiously. Everything burst and came.

It was night time at Daly City. The sky was cold and gray. The wind was flying high and grazing everything it touched. The stars were hidden in the fog as the moon crept between clouds. The shadow was clear. 

A man with light blonde hair and blue eyes stood beside him. He clasped his hand and smiled.

"What is it that survives this life?" the blue eyed man asked. 

He smiled at the man and took something out of his pocket. 

"Everything."

Shot. BAM! 

Silence and no more. 

He pushed that memory away. He pushed the drawer slowly, trying his best not to shove it back in place. He hated them. These memories that was some how escaping his burial. He needed them to leave. He had to make them leave.

So far the past has been trying to tackle him. Ever since that day when-. **_When he returned to take back what was "his." _**He mentally slapped himself and stared blankly at his computer. He needed to be normal and happy. He needed to breathe.

Then he remembered that he had a date with her. He smiled to himself. Yes, he did but then his mind went at a blank when he thought when he did. **_When? _**He knew she told him the time but he didn't remember. Only that it would be a Larry's Diner. He mentally checked the phone conversation but came up with nothing. **_Was it seven or six? _**To him seven was the more reasonable of the two but decided to check on that one too. **_The early I am the better I guess._**

He looked at his Rolex. It was only four pm. Two more hours until he can leave. He gazed upstairs at the Director's door and wondered what Gibbs had to say to Jen.

Xoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxox

"He knows everything." Gibbs said while picking up a pencil from Jen's desk.

"Good. He deserves to. I'm glad you agreed on letting him be the one." Jen thanked. She watched Gibbs as he played with the pencil between his index and middle finger.

"Yeah, sure," was the soft reply.

Jen wasn't so 'sure' of this comment and decided to ease whatever he was feeling.

"Tony did a good job when you left. He was a great team leader. Sure he got some habits from you but made his own little rules." Jen reminisced. She smiled to herself and continued, "Even with me he was like you. Barging in without knocking and going out of his way to piss me off along with Agent Fornell's group of people too."

Gibbs said nothing but listened intently.

Sighing, she continued, "He had to deal with a lot, Jethro. With everyone telling him that he wasn't you. That he would never be you and some even said that he only had the job because you quit."

"Retired momentarily."

Jen's eyes twinkled but her voice relayed disbelief. "Whatever. Besides he dealt without a lot of pressure during those four months yet he showed an unremarkable way of dealing with it. He called in your influence but added his own. Like when he interrogated this Major. He did this silent look into the suspect eyes thing and just sat there. But the only difference is that he played his Gameboy while he was staring. It was actually amusing. I need you to know that he can do this."

Gibbs put the pencil back and stared strangely at Jen. "You make it sound like I don't trust, Dinozzo. Heck, you even imply that I don't like him."

Jen's eyes strayed down but she let it go back up to square him in the eyes.

"_Sometimes I wonder_."

Xoxoxoxoxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox

In a dark room fought two people. One a man and the other a woman. The fight was accelerating every second. The woman tried a round house kick but the man grabbed it and made her flip backward. She landed on her feet and smiled. She loosened her fist and let a silver knife slip down. She held the hilt and threw.

"Ah!!!!!!" the man cried as he fell flat on the floor. He was dead in an instant. The knife was clearly lodged in the middle of his forehead. His eyes were wide and blood climbed out.

The woman smiled turned to a grin. She bent down and grabbed the hilt. She forcefully then pulled the knife out and as a result blood spattered on her shirt and face. With her free hand she wiped her lip and tasted the blood.

And to her it tasted good.

Xoooxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Gibbs walked down the stairs quickly and went straight to his desk but stopped. He found Ziva doing her work as usual, McGee writing things down on his notebook, and Tony dozing off with his head leaning back.

He rolled his eyes and strode towards him. Once in front of his face Gibbs slapped Tony's forehead hard.

Tony jumped up while muttering something strange that Ziva, McGee, and Gibbs couldn't quite hear. Tony shook his head as if he was trying to shake something out. He then came back to normal and was met by Gibb's glaring eyes.

"Sorry Boss. On to work now." Tony quickly said.

"You better. Yet lucky since we all got to go now." Gibbs said to all of them. He then turned to look long at Tony and added, "It seems our Lieutenant Benson has a Mrs. Benson. Let's go."

He walked away and to the elevator. Ziva and McGee quickly gathered their equipment and ran towards Gibbs' direction. Yet both didn't know that Tony didn't follow.

No, for as he went to grab his own things his eyes fell to the floor. Under his desk lay another letter. It was black and very formal. And the seal was deep red by a kiss. But it was blood too. **_Who's blood?_**

**_Hers. _**No, he shook his head. He bent down and picked it up. He held it like it was heavy not like the feather likeness weights it really was. He held it like it was fragile and poisonous. He touched the seal carefully and was hit by a sharp pain in his chest.

**_Blood is not going stop me. _**He looked longingly at the letter. As if the person who wrote it was somebody long gone. He closed his eyes, about to let the memory wash over him but he stopped it and opened his eyes. He wouldn't let himself sink into them. He couldn't let that memory rule him. No matter how hard he wanted to see.

He pulled the drawer full of letters and laid the black on down. He let himself breathe as he stood up and went to follow the others.

Xoxoxoxxooxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxoxo

A kin letter to Tony's laid on another's desk. It was not black but white. It shared the same seal. The deep red kiss of blood.

A man sat at his desk in the darkness. He was staring emptily at the envelope. He read it over twenty times and after each time he felt sick and angry. He then with a quickness only matched by two drew his knife from his boot and stabbed the kiss straight in the middle. He then lamented to himself:

**_Loss inside a world I know not. Dread has word in my thoughts. No telling what I have tried. But I am still loose right now. You brought me dreams. No longer in health. _**

Xoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooox

Gibbs and his teamed arrived at the Lieutenant's house. They were now patiently waiting by the door. Tony yawned at waiting but quickly muffled it when Gibbs shot him an annoyed look.

Gibbs knocked hard again until a woman answered. She smiled sweetly at them and bade them in.

She was a short brunette with cool hazel eyes. She wore a pink skirt and a yellow shirt. She looked very bright. Gibbs and Tony raised their badges. Ziva added, "I'm Agent David. This is Agent McGee and the two in front are Agents Gibbs and Dinozzo.

Leading them to the dining table she went to and sat on the head. Gibbs sat on her right, McGee on his right, Tony on her left, and Ziva on his left. She had her maid who was also a brunette with green eyes bring them whatever they wished to drink.

She offered all four of them. Gibbs declined, Tony got a Coke, McGee had grape juice, and Ziva had a water bottle. The lady herself had a cup of champagne.

"Well Mrs. Benson. I am here to ask about your husband." Gibbs started as he watched the four take a sip of their drinks.

Instantly her eyes fell in an insecure and sad way. The woman gulped and took a long sip of her drink.

"I really don't think it would be wise. Agent Gibbs," she said.

Frowning at this Gibbs asked, "Why?"

Then all of a sudden tears welled up in her eyes and she started to weep. She placed her heads to cover her face as her maid raced in to comfort her.

Gibbs glanced at Ziva and whispered, "Go out with McGee. She doesn't want us to be near her."

Confused Ziva followed the command and went with McGee to the car. Tony sat there silent as if he wasn't really there. He watched as the woman went deep inside her maid's arms and cried harder and harder.

Gibbs walked away but stopped behind Tony. He leaned to Tony's ear and whispered, "Make sure she doesn't evade you."

With that he left the house leaving Tony sitting down watching the woman now wail. He shrugged and finished his Coke. **_This is gonna be long. _**

Xxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Gibbs was driving through the street with speed. McGee held onto his seatbelt as he rushed through the traffic. Ziva was wondering about something. She wanted to know why Gibbs let Tony stay over at Mrs. Benson's house. She wasn't mad at all but just curious.

Gibbs already seen this and said automatically, "If anyone can make a woman like her break. It's Tony."

With her question answered by Gibbs mind reading Ziva's thoughts became silent while McGee was searching for a good way to write his new book on the Deep Six series. Xoxooxoxoxoxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxx

**_Dear Anthony,_**

_**I haven't heard a word from you. Isn't that a shame? I miss you desperately. I am in need of your guidance. Please… **_

She never got to finish the note. No she couldn't for They were taking her away. She wanted to be free but she had to wait.

Xoxoxoxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxoxxx

Tony entered the room. Ziva and McGee watch him go over to Gibbs and tap his shoulder. Gibbs quickly turned to him with a look of annoyance but it changed to patience. Ziva and McGee were quite shocked at this for they thought or anticipated that Gibb would get angry for the interruption but they were wrong.

Gibbs nodded to Tony and said to Fornell, "Bye." He then shut the phone.

"What ya got for me, Dinozzo?"

Tony took out his notepad and flipped through the sheets. He scratched his head and replied, "Sasha Benson. What an excellent name. Anyhow she says she last saw her husband two months ago. That he told her that he was going back to the Middle East. A lie of course. I asked how her husband was like. She said very lovingly and some I guess doubt that he was a great, loyal husband that never lied to her. But she seemed to notice that Lieutenant Wilson always went away everyday on 'business' and come out late at night. Maybe to the Miles of Webs meeting."

Gibbs accepted this and checked the time. He yawned to himself and looked at his co-workers. "You all can go."

Tony let the smile enter. He didn't bother to say bye and left. Xoxoxooxoooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxooxoxo

"JEG ikke gjør det like ideen av agentene får i nærheten av det Mil av Webs," argued a man in Norwegian.

"Utleie seg. Den er ikke som det faktum er betydelig!" stated another.

"Ikke desto mindre de er en farlig og meget aktiv gruppe. De kunne besøke oss," insisted the other.

"Og når de gjøre , vi vil ikke svaret. Utleie seg ødelegge det faktum. Nok om det."

Xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxxo

"He has a date it seems." Ramon said as he watched Tony get into his car. He followed after Tony left.

"Really?"

"Yes, on a woman that I don't know or care for. But he seems to." Ramon continued on his cell that was on speaker. He shifted to his fourth stick and drove faster.

"_Seems_ should be the key word."

Ramon nodded to no one in particular.

"Go have some food."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooooxoxoxoxooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was five minutes early. Tony knew that but he didn't want to go over. He was on to go to a date with a woman he deeply felt for. He stood at the penthouse door and looked at her home number. 202. He had been here many times before. He didn't know what to do, but he didn't want to screw this up. Whatever they have or are meant to he didn't know. He was ready. **_If not, screw the world._**

Xoxoxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxoxoxoxox

Ramon watched silently as Tony knocked on the mystery woman's door. He knew Tony was going on a date so he waited. He had gotten no order to try to make a move. No he was just bidden to wait and watch. The only thing he could do.

Xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoxoxoxoxxo

The two arrived at Larry's Diner exactly at seven. Tony got out of the car and opened the door for the woman. She smiled radiantly at him. They went arm and arm towards the Diner and entered.

Ramon took out his gun and hid it under his coat. He followed them in and waited behind some other people.

Tony and the woman were now seated in a booth and a waitress was taking there order.

Tony smiled at the woman in front of him and replied without looking at his hostess, "I'll have the Wild Burger and the Swirl Fries please."

The waitress nodded and asked the woman, "And you?"

The woman smiled back at Tony but returned the waitresses look. "I'll have the Charm Sandwich."

"Ok, and your drinks?" the waitress continued.

Tony and the woman answered together, "Chocolate Smoothie."

The waitress smiled and went on her way.

At another table Ramon sat watching them interestedly. He looked at his menu and scowled at the food offerings. _Americans. _Yet he was hungry and his leader did say that he should eat so he shall. A waiter came by his booth and asked, "Hello sir, what do you want this evening?"

Ramon looked at the man up and down. "I'll have the Starving Steak. And the drink is a Corona."

He waited as he watched Tony and the mystery woman conversed.

"Did you have a nice day at work?" the woman asked as she took a bite of their appetizer.

"It's alright." Tony plainly said. "Just had a naval officer that was killed brutally and he may be a member of some ancient homicidal manically challenged group called Miles of Webs. So yeah it's pretty ok. The normal."

The woman laughed. "Your sarcasm is so lovely."

Tony raised his eyes. "Really?"

"Maybe."

"So even with the sarcasm you find me quite charming and sexy."

"Yes."

"Good."

"Here is your food sir and ma'am," intruppted the waitress. She was holding the food on circle holder and placed them in front of them. She smiled. "Enjoy."

Tony smiled at the woman and returned to his date. His smiled grew bigger as he picked the burger up and took a bite.

Ramon rolled his eyes as his food came to him. He took his knife and subtlety stabbed it, imagining it was the woman's heart.

After finishing his food and his smoothie he leaned back and grinned. The woman twirled her hair and wiped her mouth softly with her napkin.

He stood up and handed her his arm. She accepted as they walked out of the Diner. She kissed him hard on the cheek as he let her in the car. He went to the driver's seat and sat. Then taking his keys he started the engine.

"Thank you for the dinner," the woman graciously said.

Tony smiled as he looked at his rearview mirror. "Anytime."

Ramon entered his own car and waited until Tony drove off.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooxxoxo

Gibbs sat on his boat and looked long and hard at it. He took his beer and took another gulp of it. He closed his eyes and in his mind flashed Shannon and Kelly. He sadly opened his eyes and gazed at the nothingness in front of him.

Exactly at the same time Ziva was in her countries embassy fighting a body guard for fun. She was beating him terribly with her swift and sharp kicks and punches.

McGee was on his desk with his typewriter. He was adding things story but was having trouble for what the new story line would be. So he continually typed, ripped the paper out, and renewed another to type.

Jen sat in her office drinking coffee and worrying on how this would work. She was concerned for Tony and for the rest. She trusted and cared for him. She hoped that this all would not go wrong.

Tobias Fornell looked lovingly at his daughter and caressed her face as she slept. He picked up her favorite Strawberry Short doll and placed it in her arms.

Abby was with her friends partying. The music raged on with them bouncing and uniting themselves with the lyrics. She was having fun tonight and it rocked her.

James and Lee were together in the car kissing and touching each other. The heat between them created sweat and steam. To them it was lovely.

Ducky was alone in Autopsy examining the dead bodies he had received. He talked to them and told them stories of his life. And then he smiled as he realized that when he goes home he'll see his mother.

Unbeknownst to all nine of them is that they were being marked and watched. Fate had destined for everything to change. For soon they were to meet a drastic one. Yet for tonight Destiny let them rest and have some sort of peace for tomorrow would be the end of everything they know.

Xoooxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooxxoxoxxo

Tony and the woman smiled at each other affectionately. The woman went in and before closing the door kissed Tony. The kiss was passionate yet hard and it was going on and on until Tony pulled back. He waved at her and left, smiling to himself.

Xoxxoxoxoxoxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxx

Tony went inside his car and drove off. He turned on his Ipod that was connected to his stereo. He pressed play and out came the song from Green Day: _American Idiot_. He played it loud as he drove quickly onto the next street. But then he noticed something. It was as if there was a car tailing him. Yet he pushed the suspicion aside and entered his street.

Once he parked he got out of his car and walked to his home. He took out his key and entered. He stared at the cleanliness of his home and grinned. He pulled out his holster and badge, placed it on his side table, and walked to his to kitchen.

He now had his Ipod and earphones set. The song from Green Day was still playing. The rhythm vibrated through him; exhilarating him. He opened the covered and took out Oreos. He opened the container and picked three up. He then put all in his mouth and chewed.

He glanced at the clock as he bobbed his head. It was a quarter to eleven. **_Sleep time. _**

He was tired for he knew that later in the night he would have to wake up and do the things he normally does. He took out a water bottle and drank it all with unquenched thirst. Going to his bathroom he undressed. He looked at himself in the mirror and touched his stomach. With his other hand he took an already wet cloth and started wiping his stomach.

As he wiped he watched as his supposedly chubby stomach go away. The white make up was being wiped out by the cloth. He squeezed the thing and put more water on it. He then looked at his un-hair like body and pealed things off. The fake skin disappeared once he did it for about five more minutes.

He placed the cloth back on the toilet seat and stared at himself. With the covering finally off his body he felt like himself. He had long been wearing this for the past five years. It was wearing him every time he did something. That's way he always went out to run at night. It was easier to cover himself from people who knew him. Cause if they did chance on seeing him, he would not be looking different.

**_Never real to anyone. Only to myself. Or so I think._**

Tony swayed his neck side to side and cracked it repeatedly. He once again took the cloth and wiped his face. The make up went off and revealed his tanner self. He wasn't really white as he showed. He was a little paler with an uneasy tan and a scar lingering behind his ear. The scar that was inflicted on him by someone he had trusted.

**_The knife never made its mark. _**

He dismissed the memory and put his hands on his hair. He lifted a wig off and placed it on a counter. He looked at his real hair and grinned. Sure he did look the same but his hair was a little shorter and darker. Also there was a touch of gray lining his ear but unable to be seen unless a person looks hard enough.

**_Getting too old by myself._**

Everything about himself wasn't made up but modified. He looked into his eyes and one by one took out his contact lenses. His real eyes were the same but held the dangerous glint of red. **_Injected into me before life conceives. _**

He winced at his look. Even his own eyes that showed his true colors scared him. It pierced his soul. He then repeated the wiping and the skin peeling down in his lower area. Once fully himself and naked he went into his shower and let the water start. It was the usual knot. Hot water that burned his skin and created steam. He let himself be drenched in it. After about five minutes in there he exited and wiped himself dry with his towel. Though his hair was still wet he went to his bedroom and drank the rest of the bottle of vodka that stood on his desk. Lying on his bed he kept his eyes open as he quickly descended into the world of dreams.

(a few hours later)

Tony woke up from the sound of his alarm. Slamming his hand on it he sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. He got out of his bed and went to the kitchen. He found a left over drink from the other night and took a wink of it. He then got his the book he was currently reading and went to sit on the couch.

He opened the book and started to read. He only read a few paragraphs when he felt something inside of him hit his stomach. He rubbed his belly and put the book down. He stood up and walked towards the bathroom when at the corner of his eyes he caught something out in the dark.

He went to his curtains and hid himself. His eyes searched the front of his home but saw nothing. He dismissed the notion of a suspicion for the moment and sat back down on the couch and resumed to read. But something irked him so he decided to check again.

Xxoxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooxo

Ramon was bored. He was tired of following Tony everyday. He wanted to do something else. He wanted to hunt and kill.

_Like to London and Madrid. Have my own fun there. _

But those thoughts would remain hidden. He was loyal to his Master and he feared and respected him. It was just useless to even bother. Yet he knew how to get things done. He knew that this Anthony Dinozzo and the person he is connected to held some purpose to his leader. He would have to just trust himself. He opened his cell phone and pressed call, unknowingly as the light of his cell shined off.

Xoxoooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooxxxxxxxxoxxoxx

Tony looked out from his window again. He knew someone was out there. He felt it in him. He's been having that feeling once again. A feeling of like something was there and something was going to happen. It was instinct. And he knew and trusted that instinct.

Shaking his head he muttered in Italian, "Niente niente."

But something caught his eye. A flash of something, like a reflection of sorts. It wasn't obvious to most but it was to him. He was trained to be able to notice. And he did notice that flash.

**_So someone is out there. Probably following me for quite some time. _**

And he was right. So slowly he pulled his head out of the curtain and headed towards his bedroom.

He had an idea.

Xooxoxoxoooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooo

"Acesta este nu lui timp la spre energie afara in parc inca. Acesta va fi tot in citeva minute." Ramon said softly to the person on the other end of his phone.

He of course knew Tony's schedule. He had it memorized when he first was introduced to it.

"A face nu a urma pe el anymore. Eu sint oboist de la running. A permite pe el a fi alone daca runs. I sint rather surprised that el didn't notice tu inca. Aceasta este tot a putut. Pentru el este adevarat unul Eu am nevoie tu la spre a vedea. Asteptare piina la el intoarcere," the dark cold voice replied and with that he hung up.

Nodding to himself and in turn hung up his own phone, Ramon returned his attention to Tony's home.

And Tony was just getting out of his house to run.

Ramon might as well follow the orders. _Everything in between and not. _

Xoxoxoxxoooooooooooooooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoooooxxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoooxx

**_"You are an ego manic Dinozzo." _**

_**"How so?"**_

_**"You have no finesse."**_

_**"I don't need to. At least I get the job done."**_

_**"Like you did with Mr. Anderson."**_

_**"It was an accident."**_

_**"Ha! Like always."**_

Xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxxxxxxxxxoxooxoxooxoxxoxoxoooooooxoxxooxoooxoxoxooxxoxo

Tony was in his sweats now. He was running in a slow pace towards the nearest park next to him. Sure it was late at night but this was the time he usually ran. So he did.

He was listening for any sound of a car, foot step, or something to alert him but nothing came. As if the stalker wasn't there. And Tony refused to believe that.

So he ran inot the dark alleys and ran across the road to finally enter the park. It was cool our and the moon shined down at the grass; illuminating them.

It had been a hard day for him. Going back to work for another time and trying his be not to blow. Trying not to explode against everyone. Trying to stay as cool as he cold be.

Gibbs was the same again, and yet not. He was nicer now but a whole lot crueler to Tony.

**_Not my problem. It isn't like he meant to come back. _**

Or so he thought. The adrenaline came pumping through him. It was some sort of rush that circulated with his blood. He felt it and he wanted to move faster. So finishing his water, he threw the bottle directly into the recycling bin and ran faster.

His feet were already used to running longer than before and were instantly ready to surge through the ground to satisfy the hunger in Tony.

**_Breathe Tony. Breathe._**

Listening to himself he did. He breathed like he was dying. That every breath was as sacred as the one before it. He breathed in the world. In the life around him. In himself. He breathed.

Almost to the trees near the pond he started to purposely swerve and hit the water to see if he would slip. But he didn't. That wetness hold made his body want to go further.

And he did.

He was almost done running his fourth run around the park when he saw someone in the middle. Someone was standing in the middle of the park on the grass.

**_Strange. No one is here when I run._**

Tony was alarmed at this but steadied himself. He would use caution and would let his training control him. He knew he had no weapon but that didn't matter. Having no weapon never mattered. And it will not start with him now.

**_After all I was known on how I was able to fight without any gun or knife. That was what I was trained for._**

He ran his hands through his hair and stretched. He swayed his neck left to right until he heard the crack.

Grinning, he walked slowly toward the person. He had everything ready in his mind. Sure it was quite foolish to being this because this was a stranger. So what if finally someone was in the park as late as him.

But Tony was drawn to the man. It was like something was pulling him like he had a string on. The pull was not as strong as others he felt before but it was there. And he couldn't turn away from it.

The stranger's face was covered by the darkness but as he got closer and closer to the person he soon recognized the figure. And it was an unwelcome one too.

**_No! This isn't right. He isn't supposed to be here._**

He stopped just three paces in front of the man. He was shocked and angry now too. He didn't like this at all.

**_You shouldn't be here._**

"Hallo Anthony," the man said slowly with a heavily accented voice of some other country.

**_Romanian._**

Tony didn't answer. He couldn't. He didn't want to under stand. But he did.

"De ce esti tu nu giving eu un propriu greeting Anthony? Sint I chiar un mere stranger cine speaks art hot same limbaja as tu?"

Tony just stared at the man. He refused to speak.

The man smiled cynically. He bowed to Tony and continued, still speaking in Romanian, "Ah Anthony. Cum lung has it truly been? Patru virsta? Cinci?"

Tony didn't answer once more. He was too frozen at where he stood.

The man smiled.

"Linistit won't answer al tau elder. That Anthony is foarte disrespectful," he y stechastised. He chuckled and tidied his suit. "A veni on Dinozzo. I know tu a-si aminti eu. Sau a face Eu am la spre introduce myself o data mai mult?"

And by God or whatever Tony actually believed in, he did.

**_You shouldn't be here. I am ridden of you. Your tried before but failed. _**

Yet curiosity prevailed. Although he was quite sure of the answers.

"Who sent you?" he asked sharply and coldly, eyes flashing. **_Andrei._**

"You know who sent me." Andrei replied, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Tony did know, but he wasn't satisfied. Recognition gleamed out of his eyes on accident.

**_So, he decided to bring me back._**

Noticing this, Andrei tilted his head in acknowledgement and warned, "A-si aminti that tu niciodata intrebare Lui cuvint."

**_Questions. What are we without questions?_**

"Tu answer la spre Pe el si lui cuvint. Noi tôt a face. Ce I speak de is Lui cuvint."

**_Who could really speak His word? I've listened to it for too long. I am done hearing and listening. I already stopped. Why won't you understand that?_**

Andrei smiled softly, "Foarte well Anthony. I vointa a voi energie drept- as tu Americans say- la point."

**_Never was good at being American._**

"El nevoie tu spate. Ei nevoie tu la spre intoarcere. It's al tau indatorire as unul de noua la spre ajutor art hot homeland." Andrei pressed with defiant pleads.

Tony felt woozy like he just took some psychoactive pill.

**_This can't be happening._**

(The English is actually Romanian but since Tony 'seems' to understand it, it will be English for you the reader)

"Your Family misses you. It's not the same. On the orders of the Father I am to order not beckon you to go on as you once did!" Andrei's voice getting louder.

Tony stepped back. He couldn't. **_No!_**

Andrei glared and pressed further. "The vow you took. Was it nothing? Do your people mean nothing? Does the Father mean nothing?"

**_He did once, but not anymore. _**But he wasn't sure. **_The people. I wasn't their guardian. I made no vow!_**

But the more he denied in his head the more he knew Andrei was right. And he hated it.

**_No. I left that life long ago. _**

"You Anthony can escape anything of your past. No matter how long you continue to push it deep in the cunning mind of yours; nothing will leave you. You have to understand that. Pledged for life you are." Andrei said as he stepped on closer to Tony but Tony stepped back instantly.

Growing angry at Tony's inability to speak, Andrei snapped, "What am I in the hornet's nest? You are it. You may try to change what you are but this is you. Stop being in this cowardice place and return!"

**_Cowardice! From what I remember, you held cowardice back at Madrid. Cowardice lies not with me. _**

Tony eyes flashed with a glint of death. He stepped back once more but didn't turn. He wasn't sure what to do. But he did know he could not answer. He couldn't let Andrei reel him back into a place he left a long time ago.

He admitted to himself that for awhile now his past as been growing back into him. He knew that he was remembering those places where he has been. He remembered things he did. People who died. It was a fear he couldn't break.

"Denial. Denial." Andrei slowly confirmed. "What is there to deny about? After all you have done things that I would never dream of. And how do you think you'll be when you go into the Miles of Webs group?"

Andrei watched Tony for any sort of emotion slip. But nothing.

**_If there is one thing I learned from my past I can never show truth. Lies. _**

This time Andrei smiled. "You cover yourself well as always."

Tony huffed in his mind. **_Please. Now were up to compliments. Well I seem to have none for you. _**

"So this will remain a one-sided conversation." Andrei stated. "Very well my young killer. Let me continue then. You are set to Tyler Burke. Orphaned and abuse when he was young. Funny each is alike and yet not like your own childhood. You are set to return. This must happen. You have been stuck or whatever in the NCIS for too long. Your so called retirement never existed. By clause of your vow you will forever belong to Him."

Tony blinked but didn't answer. He couldn't. He just turned and started walking away.

"Walking away won't help you Tony." Andrei called out. "It never does work. Anywhere you go we will know where you are."

Of course Tony knew that. He just didn't care. He never did. He walked a little faster.

Andrei laughed, "Running now. That's what you do these days. Running."

**_I never did run away. I just had to escape._**

He brushed his shoulders and felt his body loosen up. He inhaled and exhaled

deeply as he walked further on.

"She's alive."

**_Translations _**

With Ziva it's always Russian, Italian, Spanish, French, and Hebrew. With Gibbs for now that is undetermined. Ducky Italian. McGee not so sure. With Tony you'll see. I hope you enjoyed. I worked hard on this. Would love to hear any critical or praising reviews.

I prefer la spre nu allow it numai foarte well. It shall fericit. Dacă noi asemănător it sau nu.- I prefer to not allow it but very well. It shall happen. Whether we like it or not.

Антоним ты быть должным кому-либо меня. В конце концов , Я делать помогать ты с Alexis. Рассказывать меня какой ты знать.- Antone you owe me. After all, I did help you with Alexis. Tell me what you know.

Отлично Шлюпбалка. Там быть слово всюду тот их быть высшая отметка за классную работу паук бежать всюду. Паук вспомогательный глагол для образования сложных времен высшая отметка за классную работу путь яние) от ползать из.- Very well David. There is word around that there is a spider running around. Spiders have a way of creeping out.

И, а- and?

Грамматический определенный член паук май быть высшая отма за классную работу новый тюремная камера. Я знать то есть не очень хороший точность только тот грамматический определенный член слово.- The spider might be a new cell. I know that is not very good accuracy but that's the word.

арабский, араб, аравиец- Arabian?

может быть Кто знать? Там быть высшая отметка за классную работу жребий яние) от намерение пак из там. I'm один. You're один. Кто-то ты никогда мысль воля быть один быть один. Паук жить. Мочь ты убивать грамматический определенный член паук? Потому что единственный высшая отметка за классную работу паук мочь убивать высшая отметка за классную работу паук.- Maybe. Who knows? There are a lot of intent spiders out there. I'm one. You're one. Somebody you never thought would be one is one. Spiders live. Can you kill the spider? Because only a spider can kill a spider.

A alpha lupus usquequaque teneo.- A alpha wolf always knows.

Ficat şi a permite ficat. Zar fără fright. A veni şi rid nouă de la traitor's putere. Reacton la spre lui sînge is so absurd , noi trebuie art. hot. ajutor de tot.- Live and let live. Die without fright. Come and rid us of the traitor's might. Reacton to his blood is so absurd; we need the help of all.

Ce durere a veni de la fereastră-what pain comes from the window?

Art. hot. bat that races la margine- The bat that races to the edge

Şi cine este el art.hot. bat- And who is the bat

UN bărbat noi both know şi fear. Shadow's fiu- A man we both know and fear. Shadow's son

Ei sînt both, numai art.hot. unic difference is that unul is mai mult lumină şi art.hot. alt mai mult întuneric. - They are both, but the only difference is that one is more light and the other more dark.

A Román. Mindig őket. Mindig őket. Mindig hívott az emberek ki igazán szenvedett. Soha minket. Soha minket. - The Romanians. Always them. Always them. Always called the people who really suffered. Never us. Never us.

Maestru, Eu am coordinated un avion- Master, I have coordinated a plan

Andrei has made lui scimbare- Andrei has made his chance

El thinks puternic that tu eşti eu. A păstra pe el doing so- He thinks strongly that you are me. Keep him doing so

Da Tată- yes father

De ce nu tell Andrei that I sînt nu thee - Why not tell Andrei that I am not thee

Fiindcă el can't. Art.hot. voce tu tu însuţi inimă înăuntru al tău ureche is nu meu voce. Tu vei nu a vedea eu. Nu unul a putea unless I scimbare it. Nu pieliţă sus şi a face art.hot. things tu a face -Because he can't. The voice you yourself hear in your ear is not my voice. You will not see me. No one can unless I chance it. No hang up and do the things you do

Acesta este nu lui timp la spre energie afara in parc inca. Acesta va fi tot in citeva minute-it is not his time go out the park yet. That will be in a few minutes.

A face nu a urma pe el anymore. Eu sint oboist de la running. A permite pe el a fi alone daca runs. I sint rather surprised that el didn't notice tu inca. Aceasta este tot putut. Pentru el este adevarant unul Eu am nevoie tu la spre a vedea. Asteptare pina la el intoarcere- Do not follow him anymore. I am tired of the running. Let him be alone fi he runs. I am rather surprised that he didn't notice you yet. That is good. For he is not the true one I nee you to see. Wait until he returns.

Hallo Anthony- Hello Anthony

De ce esti tu nu giving eu un propriu greeting Anthony? Sint I chiar un mere stranger cine speaks art.hot. same limbaj as tu- Why are you not giving me a proper greeting Anthony? Am I just a mere stranger who speaks the same language as you?

Ah Anthony. Cum lung has it truly been? Patru virsta? Cinci- ah, Anthony. How long has it truly been? Four years? Five?

Linistit wont answer al tau elder. That Anthony is foarte disrespectful- still won't answer? That Anthony is very disrespectful

A venis on Dinozzo. I know tu a-si aminti eu. Sau a face Eu am la spre introduce myself o data mai mult? - Come on Dinozzo. I know you remember me. Or do I have to introduce myself once more?

A-si aminti that tu niciodata intrebare Lui cuvint- remember that you never question His word.

Tu answer la spre Pe el si lui cuvint. Noi tot a face. Ce I speak de is Lui cuvint- you answer to Him and his word. We all do. What I speak of is His word.

Foarte well Anthony. I vointa a voi energie drept – as tu Americans say- la point.- Very wel Anthony. I will go straight-as you Americans say- to the point.

El nevoie tu spate. Ei nevoie tu la spre intoarcere. It's al tau indatorire as unul de noua la spre ajutor art hot homeland- he wants you back. They need you to return. It's your duty as one of us to help the homeland.

JEG ikke gjør det like ideen av agentene får i nærheten av det Mil av Webs.- I don't like the idea of the agents getting close to the Miles of Webs.

Utleie seg. Den er ikke som det faktum er betydelig.- Let them. It isn't like that faction is important.

Ikke desto mindre de er en farlig og meget aktiv gruppe. De kunne besøke oss.- Even so they are a dangerous and very active group. They might call on us.

Og når de gjøre , vi vil ikke svaret. Utleie seg ødelegge det faktum. Nok om det.- And when they do, we won't answer. Let him destroy the faction. Enough said.


	8. Chapter Six

A:N: another chapter. Will it be as long as the one before?

**Chapter Six**

_"She's alive."_

That comment alone made him stop. It made him stop dead with fear and uncertainty. He was lucky that Andrei couldn't see him now since his face surely showed shock. His eyes swerved from one place to another. He lifted his head straighter but didn't bother to turn. The thought that she was alive scared him because he knew hope would creep in.

_She is alive. _Tony didn't know if he really should consider it. But by anything he felt he wanted to. He suddenly placed his left hand on his breast. There it was again. That feeling of hope. A feeling of hope that was released by his mind and was let to surge through his body.

**_She's alive. If this is real. _**Tony shook is head at the thought. He knew Andrei was patiently watching but he didn't care. He was being occupied by his thoughts.

**_I know she is alive. _**Tony did know. But he couldn't help but wonder if it could free him. **_She is alive. I can feel it inside. I knew that she could never leave me. But it's hard. So hard to give her up. She's alive. Oh! She's alive. _**

****But then everything dawned upon him. The thought that she was alive meant change. A change he wasn't sure he could handle. A deadly chance of an undeniable change. His eyes widened. **_She's alive. And I'm dead all over again. She's alive. How am I any different? She's alive._**

Andrei stepped back himself. He knew what he said was getting through or at least getting it in Tony. He smiled softly because he knew what he just revealed would somehow or maybe not but he knew. He knew not by his mind but by his heart that the young man in front of him will return to his past. _He'll return. For her. _

He watched until Tony decided to leave.

**_Oh, she's alive. _**It swam in his head. That little piece of information kept on repeating itself in his mind. He could feel everything in his heart and soul being poked by each echoing thought. He couldn't breathe now. He felt the suffocation slowly emerge and take hold of him. It was slow and tight. He couldn't turn away from it and he didn't want to. It was a comfort. It was real. Because he wasn't that entire sure if he could take the truth. **_She's alive._**

And with that he walked away with heavy feelings and thoughts.

"She is real Anthony." Andrei said lastly to the wind, not caring that the agent wouldn't hear him. "She is you. I know you can never turn away from her."

He smiled in triumph and disappeared.

Xooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxooooooxoxoxoxoxoxox

The dark woods of Romania, its sheer essence of grace and death; the power of it all shook beneath their feet. They ran across the forests with speed unmatched and they sniffed the ground for the scent of their prey.

They were the wolves of the night. The wolves who hunt and howl without stopping. They were the danger of the world. They were the Hunters that followed Death. They followed Death and gave It gifts of the stench of the dying. They were securing the grounds for non-elusive intruders of their land. They searched and searched with silent movements and intense tenacity.

Nothing was coming yet but one, the alpha, heard a stray sound. The sound of a branch being broken by someone stepping on it, so the alpha stood straighter and took out the weapon of choice. He silently stepped towards the noise and lent an ear.

The prey was found. He signaled for the others to follow with weapons drawn. They followed him as he walked with a skillful silence without leaving a mark towards the intruder.

Then with a sharp whistle they started and the prey was no longer alive.

Xooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooxxxxoxo

**_There he stood on the some-what peaceful streets of London. It was night and the stars were heavily blocked by the clouds and the distant fog. The wind bore cool pressure upon his skin yet it showed comfort to his companion. He looked at his wristwatch and glanced at the building in front of him. _**

_**It was tall and pretty grand like an old Baroque art coming to life. The night brought its dead shining on the building as the pale moon impaled its windows. **_

**_"Cît este ora Anya?" he asked softly, raising his eyes towards the buildings that filled the streets. _**

**_Anya turned her head to him slightly and replied obediently, "As art.hot. crow flies."_**

**_He smiled and said to someone inside the building, "Tu inimă ei. It's timp pentru art.hot. crow la spre fly." _**

**_The person he was speaking to was a woman dressed in gray. She was a tall, stout, and skilled woman. She stood beside a home-made alter to Allah in an office. She looked carefully out of her opening sight and spotted the 'mark.'_**

**_"Crows şi ravens. Wolves şi dogs," the woman chanted. _**

**_The man finished, "I sînt numai un mijloc de tot."_**

_And flashed the scene changed._

**_"Alert! Noi avem un problemă. Alpha noi avem un traversare! Alpha alpha!" someone called out threw his ear from the inside of the building. _**

_**His eyes flashed with a fire that burned within him. No show of any determent came from his face. He checked his partner's watch and frowned.**_

**_"A face nu falsify!" he commanded. _**

**_"I false nothing! Noi avem pierdut comunicări cu alpha feminin unul. Ea has been traversare!" _**

_**Worry escaped his mind but he blocked it from full forming on his features. He took out his gun and nodded to the woman beside him. **_

**_She nodded back and looked behind them. She made a signal. _**

**_"We're on eşti art.hot. way!" she called._**

**_The man watched as she and a platoon of men came forward with immense skill that made them be unseen as they approached the building. They wore concealed weapons that if in need they would be able to draw faster than a blink of an eye. _**

_**The man gazed up at the sky and found the signs of incoming rain. He waited and waited. And then it came. The rain started to fall hard on the land. It washed aside the dirt and the scum with pressure of acid unmarked. **_

_**He thought to himself with these words in a saying from a Bulgarian friend:**_

**_Дъжд донасям болка и мия то далеч._**

_**Unsure but confident he said to Alpha Female One:**_

**_Raven wolf ce is al tău stare? Answer tu brethren's chemare!_**

**_But there was no answer. Nothing, not a sound. It was as if the wind of voices have died away. Nothing. The only thing he heard was the cracking of the signal and the annoying silence on each end._**

_**He swiftly raced his eyes towards each point of the building. He looked at the windows and watched for any movement of lights. But there was nothing to be felt or seen for the thing. Nothing. This worried him deeply. **_

_**Then he heard shots. Loud shots and screams came pounding in his ears. He took off his glasses and put them in his pocket. He slowly and casually walked towards the main entrance as his eyes swept across the road, searching for any person that might show a sense of doubt and suspiciousness. **_

**_But there was nothing. Everything was clear and safe. He opened the door and entered the building. He found it dark and musty. The lights were cut off by someone. _And probably by one who does not know enough to show professionalism. **

_Flash, the scene quickly changes._

**_"No!!!!!!!!!!!!" he cried. His eyes burning, body melting, and mind freezing as the shot rang out and landed in her head. _**

**_She unlike one who was be hit in the back of the head by a well marked bullet did not fall. She stood straight and stared at him with glowing eyes. She smiled and fell._**

_**He didn't know what to do. He was struck hard and he was lost in an instant. He raised his head saw his enemy there in front. He drew his knife and threw but the throw was faulty for he himself was knocked out by a blow to his head. **_

_**And the last thing he saw was her. The woman he knew he lost.**_

**_"She's alive."_**

Xoxooxoxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxo

Tony woke up in shock out of his dream. He was sweating and breathing rapidly. He felt his heart beat pound and pound while his mind felt and remembered the scattered pieces of his dream and past. His eyes were glazed with fear, hope, and something else. He felt the strain of deliverance coming forth to him. He felt the difference overtaking him.

He looked at his clock and ran his hands through his wet hair. He got off the bed and went to his covered. He took out a knife and held it firmly. He stared memorizing and tracing the etchings. He felt a stray tear fall from his eye as he remember Andrei's words and his dream's ending.

"Alive!" he muttered in disbelief. He realized that if this information were true everything would change. He then added wistfully, "Alive and not here with me."

With all the strength he had left he stumbled to the shower ready to break free.

Xoxooxooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoxoxxoxooxoxoxoo

**Aici a veni art.hot. wolf la spre a lua lui place şi copie ce was lui. Drenched înăuntru tot art.hot. furie şi durere that was instigated by pe ei. Tot de pe el is a cădea interior şi drying lui sînge. El was spart şi acum dacă format.**

Xooxoxoxoxoxoxxoxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoxoxo

"¿Cómo fue?" said a man in spanish on the phone.

Andrei shifted to the third gear as he drove away. He thought back to empty face from Tony and shook his head.

"Bøtelegger jeg gjetter. Ingenting uheldig." Andrei replied in Norwegian.

"Continúe con más vigor."

"Jeg gjør det. Ung Anthony tok all meget godt jeg er innrømmer. Men denne confessor er ikke slik sikker hvordan nøyaktig det er. All jeg vet at De lykktes."

Then he hung up and quickly reviewed about what happened last night with his young compatriot.

_He will change back. He can never leave her._

And on those two thoughts Andrei really hoped he was right.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxooo

Tony exited the elevator with jelly beans in his hands. He ate them by randomly picking one up from inside the medium bag. As walked into his area of work he threw one in the air and caught it as it fell into his mouth. He smiled gradually at himself and sat down on his chair.

McGee and Ziva were looking strangely at him as if they knew something he didn't. But Tony ignored this. He was going to enjoy his day. After what happened last night he wasn't in the mood for surprises or suspense of any sort. He wanted everything to be normal as it could be.

**_Though normal is nu cu eu._**

He blinked at the thought and grabbed three more jelly beans. He threw them in the air and captured them like the last time. He then pressed his computer keys and automatically the computer started up.

He laid the bag on his folders and opened his right bottom drawer. He stared wistfully at the letters and took one out from his pocket. Carefully he laid them inside as its contents swerved through his mind.

**_Lieb Jonathon,_**

**_Iich bieten thee Gruß. Was einen traurigen Tag ich um mich gesammelt habe. Ach garniere, von dieser Zelle ich nichts. Ich plädiere mit thee für nichts. Begreifen Sie meine Bedeutung und, den ich mit jenem Aussehen genügen werde, das Sie in Ihren Augen halten._**

**_(Translation for the reader) _**

**_Inga_**

**Dear Jonathon,**

**I bid thee greeting. What a sad day I have gathered about me. Alas, from this cell I garnish nothing. I plead with thee for nothing. Grasp my meaning and I will suffice with that look you hold in your eyes.**

**Inga**

This letter was sent to him four months ago. It didn't arrive until last night when he came home. He didn't want to open the letter but it held engravings pelted on the folds that he couldn't resist to peek inside. It was written in German. He knew the language well but the contents of it if only a little.

He translated this on his computer and found the message. He did not know this Jonathon. But the clues inside were familiar as if it had resonated in his mind before. No! He did know the name. It only came when he thought of **her**; the woman that he once thought dead.

Tony closed his eyes wearily. He didn't need **her **to ruin his day. He finally closed the drawer and opened the middle one. He then took out his badge from his jacket and his gun from his pants. He then laid them there discreetly and locked the drawer along with the one below it.

Putting on a straight face he smiled lightly on Ziva and McGee and started clicking a few things on his computer when Gibbs entered with no emotion on his face.

**Ring! Ring! **It was his hidden phone. Tony smiled lightly at Gibbs and turned to face away from the rest of the team. He looked at the caller ID and found that it was an unknown number. He frowned slightly at it and answered.

"Dinozzo," he said. Silence was on the other end. Once again he frowned and turned back to his computer.

"Hello?" he called again. "Who's this?"

He noticed that the others except for Gibbs looked up and he realized that he had spoken louder than he had intended. He smiled back at them and returned to his business.

"Hello," he said in a softer voice. "Speak or I will hang up."

"Tu trec.de la will a face that la spre un vechi prieten trec.de la will tu?" asked a low, remarkable voice on the other end.

**_Andrei. _**Tony frowned. His eyes grew cold but he quickly pushed warmth to cover it.

"Hello," he started. He was fuming was disgust. "What do you want?" **_And how did you get this number. But then again who can't?_**

"What I want is your answer." Andrei continued in his mother tongue of Romanian.

Tony smiled coolly. "An answer to that quiz you gave me?"

"I love it when you smile as coolly as you do. No apprehension at all. Good." Andrei said. And Tony can hear a laugh forming up in Andrei's body.

**_Burn. Why don't you burn! Like a vampire, that would work. My bete noir can work with me. Burn. _**Tony laughed in an answer and started to hold his phone with his neck bent and typed the information that Jenny handed to him three nights before.

"You are a man that is apt at reading people through faces, words, actions, thoughts, and more. Why don't you play with me?"

"There is nothing fun about this game." Tony answered coldly though making sure that the others thought of it as a warm come-back answer.

Andrei laughed. "Maybe it's not a game but a ploy to see if you can find it?"

"Maybe."

"Do you remember Inga?"

"Of course."

"And do you remember Louis?"

"Why should I?"

"Blood is waiting, Anthony. Blood will always be waiting. Have fun with the Miles of Web. Tuh-tah!"

And he hung up. Tony breathed in and out. He closed his eyes and tried to think.

_**The man always plays stupid ploys or games or whatever. So what if blood waits? I don't care. I never did. My blood isn't theirs to share. **_

He pulled his phone away and stared at it. He wasn't going to let Andrei fool around with him. No, he wasn't a person to be made a toy of. It was his turn. He glanced at his phone. He checked it quickly and went to his recent calls. It was there he found Andrei's unknown ID. He frowned slightly at this but knew a way around it.

**_Any hidden ID call can be traced. It just matters if you know how._**

He smiled to himself and put the phone back in his pocket. He had a plan. And if it worked than he would have the advantage not Andrei. But how was what the problem would be. **_For now it will wait. _**

Ring! This time it was his desk's phone. It rang and rang as he rolled his eyes over and over. **_What now? _**He picked the receiver and placed it near his ear. "Dinozzo," he stated blandly.

"Come to my office right now, Agent Dinozzo." It was Jenny. Her voice sounded serious with a distinct tone of irritation? Or was it annoyance?

"Director. Is it about?" he paused. He knew that the others didn't know about it and so he had to be careful. "Is this about last week's dinner?"

Ziva and McGee quickly picked up that sentence and raised eyebrows. They discreetly turned to each other with interesting looks. Dinner? This subject was interesting but Ziva somehow didn't believe it was dinner. She herself thought of it to be a code word for something. What? She wasn't so sure.

"Yes, Tony. It is." Jen replied quickly.

By now Tony was already standing up. He understood the urgency in her voice and said, "On my way."

With that he hung up. He glanced at Gibbs and ran towards the stairs. He climbed them with big steps as Ziva and McGee watched. Tony muttered to himself, "Thank Buddha for running." He then turned to look down at Gibbs and said, "I'll be up with Jenny."

Gibbs looked up and gave him a quick nod.

And he did leave after receiving the unneeded approval from Gibbs Tony left and proceeded to climb the stairs to the Director's office.

Xoxoxoxoxoxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxoo

"The initiations will begin by sunset of two days from now!" cried the leader of Miles of Webs.

He was a tall blue eyed man with dark brown hair. He had an air that resounded evil and insanity with that pure genius key in it.

"There will be the initiates ready to be tested. Our power will grow and soon we will become the country we deserve to be!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxx

In a cold room alone by the mountain was a dark figure lying alone on a mental slab of stone. The cool breeze shot through the room and plagued the figure very well. A musty decent was there as well. The figure was dying and slowly too.

He had no chance unless the one person who could save him answered his call. If only……….

**_My life is in you hands Vincent Kennedy. Please, help me. I do not know if I can last any longer. _**

_**The days grow longer passing into months all the way to years. Vincent I remember you still. How could I forget?**_

_**There is light left I know. But there is no dark here. I need my light but you can't give me that.**_

_**I can deal with the dark. **_

It was the thought of this man. A man who he enjoyed much company with and held great admiration for that he held hope. It wasn't big but it was enough. He only wished that he would feel fresh air and then he would be willing to die.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxx

"How did this happen, Jen?" Tony asked in shock. He couldn't believe what he just learned. As if anything else couldn't go wrong Jen started to say more.

"And now I got a call from the FBI represented by Agent Fornell and now realize that you need to be out in cover by two days from now." Jen said, pacing slightly.

"Two days I can handle but what's the drift?" Tony responded, knowing full well that something was up.

Jen looked at him straight in the eye and continued, "The initiations are brutal, Tony. They are brutal. If you don't go through them you won't be trusted. You have to beat them. But I warn you that it is brutal and you might not survive."

Tony suddenly had a flash of something into his mind. **Fire. Drugs. Steam. Promise of death. **It was all inflicted on him. Everything. And for some reason he didn't fear it. It wasn't known but Jenny could not know that.

Breathing in as if he was taking the information in Tony paused for a second. Then he spoke almost slightly bitter, "I, well, you know I've been through a lot. I have faced death many times. What's the difference now?"

Little did Jen know was how much Tony was really telling. How much the truth really is. And to Tony ever since last night, he was glad.

Jen nodded. "Of course I know that. After all you've had the plague, been kidnapped, and chained to a serial killer I guess you can handle anything." She had concern in her eyes. "I just want you to be careful," she whispered softly.

Tony blinked. **Careful. **Then he smiled to assure her. "Don't worry Jen. I'm gonna be alright and besides, doesn't Gibbs got my six?"

Jen laughed. "Of course," she assured right back. "He always will. And don't forget Ziva and McGee and myself of course. We'll be watching you, Agent Dinozzo."

He tilted his head. Another flash came to his head. _Gibbs leaving. Gibbs giving him, his gun and badge. Gibbs quit. He trying to leading the team. Him working as Team Leader. Gibbs takes it all back. _A flash of rage escaped his eyes but luckily Jen failed to notice. **_Who has my six but myself?_**

"Yeah, Jen, you all have my six."

Xxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooo

By this time Ziva and McGee were talking in whispers although Gibbs could hear them quite clearly.

"You think that anything is going on between- well you know- the Director and um Tony?" McGee asked curiously.

Ziva raised her eyebrow at that. "I don't know McGee. Why you ask?"

"Well, is me or does the Director always call on him and stuff?" McGee continued.

Gibbs ears picked this up and listened intently with amusement at the prospect of Tony and Jen.

"Maybe it's because they are working together on something." Ziva said.

"Maybe, but why does he call her Jenny? I mean I know they're friends but don't you see that gleam in his eyes when he calls her that?" McGee pointed out for he has and he hoped or not to be mistaken. "And besides they did have dinner."

Ziva turned to McGee. "I do see it sometimes but that doesn't mean there is something going on between them, no? And on that dinner part, maybe it's a code word for something. After all Tony has been working on I think some covert operations with the Director."

McGee shook his head. "You're probably right. But he had that gleam once before."

Gibbs and Ziva were interested in this.

"With who, Tim?" Ziva asked.

"No, one." McGee said. He knew he couldn't tell her cause even with that look he wasn't so sure. But he did see it. He saw Tony's eyes gleam whenever, well whenever he would think, speak, or hear about **Kate**.

Ziva was quite confused. "So you bring me into this strange conversation and now you just want to push it aside, yes?"

"Zee-vah, I don't know. I'm just suggesting." McGee blandly says.

"Fine. I agree there might and I mean there _might _be something there."

McGee snickers slightly. "If so I hope what the Director knows what she is getting to."

Ziva snickered back. "I hope Tony knows what he's getting into."

Gibbs smiled lightly to himself at the two's banter. If that were true then it would seriously be a conflict but of course he knew better.

"Well look whose coming down right now." Ziva pointed out staring up to the stairs where Tony and Jen were standing by the edge of the top stair talking.

McGee looked up secretly and so did Gibbs but no one knew he was watching. To Ziva and McGee the talk between them seemed to be important and slightly intense.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"I need you tonight, Dinozzo." Jen started. "I need you in my operation again."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Same one or is it different?"

"Our dinner."

He smiled. "Ah, our dinner. Alright, I'm wiling to gather seconds."

Jen smiled back. "I bet. It was close. I thought he marked you."

Tony nodded. "So did I but thanks to my obvious skills as an undercover agent I escaped that."

"Yes you did." Jen admitted but turned the subject around.

"You are for now on will be called Tyler Burke. Even I will call you that. You are going to have to get used to it." Jen said, putting her hand on the railing.

Tony knew the seriousness of her voice and as he tilted his head, he replied, "As always ma'am. I got it in my hand."

Jen had worry in her eyes and her face turned firm and stern. "You better well have it all. I don't want a man down."

Tony sobered. He shook his head. "You're not getting one. I promise."

Jen let a small smile come to her face. "I'm holding you to that." She put her hand on his (which was also on the railing) and squeezed it. "Nothing will be right if you are gone."

xo

"Why is she squeezing his hand?" Ziva asked. She was starting to get very suspicious.

McGee shook his head. He had a shocked yet concerned face that was with a grin. "Wow."

Gibbs knew they were making the most of this and kept an eye on all four with a keen interest.

xo

Tony looked down at their hands. He was a little touched by her concern but not fully. Because he wasn't worried and knew that he would be alright somehow in the end. He after all was the covert master; _literally_.

He decided to scoff it some of it off and with his free hand took placed it on her hand that was covering his other one.

xo

"He's returning the favor!" McGee hissed.

xo

"Everything will not be the same I admit, Jenny," he started. Then taking off with his hand took hers off his and squeezed it with his second favorite Dinozzo smile –the don't worry I'm invincible like Superman crossed between the Hulk smile- and continued, "Dinozzo-Burke, Tyler-Tony Burke-Dinozzo is the name. I can't be killed."

Jen laughed genuinely. Taking that in him, Tony continued with a boyish wink singing something from _Flawed Design by Stabilo**, "Cause I lie but not because I want to but I seem to need to all the time. Yeah, I lie and I don't even know it. Maybe this is all a part of my- flawed design." **_

To Jen his voice was soft and yet rough at the same time. She didn't know he had a good voice in the singing area but he did. And that line from some unknown song seemed to fit him and she knew it. This was a Tony that she has yet to meet. But for some reason the way he sang it was filled with strange emotions. There was anger and grief in it and his eyes grayed. Why she didn't know. And to tell herself the truth she didn't want to hear that tone of voice ever again. So she decided to lighten the mood. "Who knew you could belt it out?"

Tony laughed at that. He knew what she was doing. He knew she saw it. But not all of it. She won't know why he felt the way he did. No one will. **_Not ever._** No one will know how true those lines are for him. So he joined in.

"I didn't try. See you tonight, Jenny."

He let go over her hand and walked away towards the stairs and down.

xo

"Connection…. it seems…" McGee pronounces. Ziva snickered while Gibbs secretly shakes his head.

xo

Tony was down the stairs when Jen yelled with a smile, "You too, Tyler Burke! Pass it on to your team!"

Tony waved at her and walked towards his team. Jen smiled wider and laughed to herself and went to her office.

As he entered he held a soft smile. He breathed in and mumbled to himself, "I am so going down."

Ziva and McGee looked at each other discreetly well not so discreetly since both Gibbs and Tony noticed it.

"What?" Tony asked.

The two shook their heads. "Nothing. Nothing," they both muttered.

Tony saw something. He knew they were lying. He always knew when they were lying. He could read them like a book. Every detail of their faults and virtues were laid in their faces and the hidden ones were the easiest to him to get. **_No one escapes the eyes of truth._** He smiled inside. By the keen corner of his eye he could see Gibbs. The man angered him and yet he couldn't help but respect the man. **_My feelings for you are simple; Gibbs, but my feelings for myself are complex. _**He returned his attention to Ziva and McGee. He read Ziva by her eyes going down to the left that signaled a lie while he read McGee by his pulse which was rapidly moving. It was a gift; his knowing how to separate lie from truth to tale to fact. It was his gift. After last night he wanted to use it but not for the ways he used too. No, he wanted humor and this was the way of doing it. He tilted his head.

"Lies…" Tony hissed with an imitation to Gullom. "Lies…" He turned to Gibbs and raised an eyebrow in question.

Gibbs shrugged. Tony didn't believe that shrug at all. And once again hissed, "Lies…"

"So either you both have been telling each other how good your date was or it has something to do with me and one Jen the Director?" he surmised.

McGee and Ziva were slightly surprised on how he guessed it so easily. Gibbs smiled. To him that was Tony.

Tony smirked. "You two had a date? I love that! I knew you two had an intimate connection... Gosh, McGee you did it!" He walked towards his Probie and slapped his shoulder and then squeezed it. McGee at once felt totally uncomfortable. Gibbs watched discreetly, eager for everything to unfold.

"Don't lie, McGee. I know how to read you sooo well." Tony said in his cocky voice, gazing down at McGee's scrunched face. Then he raised his eyes on Ziva. He smirked wider. "This is just plain lovely. Dum-diddle-dum I see two… One's Zee-vah Dav-i-duhd and the other Pro-bee. Ah, I see the children now." He chuckled, walking towards Ziva. "Middle size, dark hair, blue eyes, and a geek type of brain and can kill by the age of three."

McGee was kind of mortified. Ziva slightly was too but more annoyed. Gibbs let out a smile once again and hid it once more too.

Tony shook his head dismissing the idea. "No, that wouldn't happen. It couldn't."

McGee and Ziva were instantly relieved. The pressure was off. For now…

"Now… on the other matter.." Tony started once more. "I feel that there is a suspicion going on right now.. A suspicion that goes along with the word **connection **between me and the Director…" He glanced at all of them. His smirk turned to a grin; a very big grin. "You were watching me were you?"

McGee stuttered something out but no one understood it. Ziva stayed silent. Gibbs just watched; amused.

"Ah! You were!" Tony gasped. He made a psychotic face and then exclaimed, "Jenny and me! How can it be?"

Then going back to normal he plainly said, "That sort of makes sense." He started to wave his hands. "I mean ever since the Bossman quit (he got a seriously freaky look from Gibbs at the word "quit") um… retired. That's it. I of course took the role of Team Leader. And may I say I did a very excellent job." He grinned again. "I have for the past fours of Gibbs' absence, I admit that I had many operations to deal with. So that initially means that Jenny and I would have to work together. Am I getting close?"

He turned to face Gibbs. "Am I, _father_ Gibbs? Or is it in your _son's_ head?" he quizzically asked. Gibbs looked up. "C'mon Gibbs were they or not?"

Gibbs pointed his finger at him and beckoned him to come over. Tony squinted. He walked over to Gibbs and went to bend at his knees for Gibbs nodded for him too. Gibbs decided that he too can add to the fun if only a little. He then instantly slapped the back of Tony's head. "Eh, thank you, Boss." Tony replied rubbing his head. Gibbs answered, "No problem." He then leaned down to Tony's ear and whispered something.

The whispers that Gibbs gave Tony were wearing long. And Tony's whispers back to Gibbs were even longer. Ziva and McGee didn't know what they were conversing about but by the look of pure humor of Tony's and the rare glint of deadly mischief in Gibbs' scared the Hell out of them.

"Wow—I don't know…" muttered Tony. That was one of the things that they heard but basically it was more of random or loose words out of Dinozzo. "Too true—darn—why---ok---fine-I guess—deal…"

"So!" Tony called out standing up straight. He smiled at Gibbs and bowed slightly. "Thee Master," he said reverently.

He faced Ziva and McGee. "By the stern and respectable opinion that always equal in word the great Jethro Gibbs says that I am right." He laughs. "I am attracted to Jenny. Who could not be? I mean that red head is one damn sexy woman. But if I did date her the problem is not if she would accept my invitation but of a rule that I cannot break." He then said in familiar voice like Gibbs, "No coworker relationships."

"And!" he shouted. "The women around are sad of course but that doesn't mean we will be deprived from flirting. As I was saying I am right." He shook his head and growled and then giggled. "Sorry, off track. The other problem is that she happens to be the Director." He bit his lip. "Uh-uh. That's right my boss' boss. (he took in a breath) I wouldn't think would worrk."

Gibbs coughed, "Dinozzo." "Sorry, Boss." Tony said as he quirked back. "Do you think we could work? If you guys do I will go up there right now! (He stomped his foot) I mean I will. Tell me, please, guys…. Should I?" He then turned his back to the side as if peering to see if others were listening in.

Then secretly with eyes wide and meaningful, professed, "I do like her. I've been having quite a crush on her. But ya know that she has been with (he glanced over to Gibbs) him and I don't think that will be right ya know? Seducing a woman who happened to have already had such a thing with my boss… Our boss! I dunno…"

He puckered up his lips and made a fart sound. "Such a dilemma….. (He said this while slapping his leg twice) Man, do you think Gibbs will kill me if I do?" He crossed his arms. "What a dilemma."

Ziva was shocked and McGee was stunned. They were listening and watching Tony and found to their great drive to recognizing his lies found none. This was happening in front of them and when they looked to Gibbs his face was stone-like. It was all getting pretty interesting.

Then to even to them Tony did something that shocked them all except Tony himself and Gibbs. Tony knelt before Gibbs and whispered, "May I oh kingly one of the N.C.I.S. be in turn having the utmost confidence in Director Sheppard, go and be me?"

Gibbs looked up with furious eyes. Tony feigned fear and said softly, "I mean not to me but other people."

Gibbs eyes soften. "Depends on how I feel like."

Tony jumped. "Yes! (He paused hesitantly) What exactly are your feelings, now?"

"Dinozzo, to tell you the truth if you do form a relationship with the Director I wouldn't feel any deep sort of regret." Gibbs admitted slowly letting Ziva and McGee let this sink in.

Tony suddenly smiled. "You mean don't you? I can! I mean, I can. (He jumped up and down for a few seconds then stopped) Really, you are serious, are you? No lingering feelings. No resentment or jealously. Is there nothing, nothing that could possibly put me in danger such as warnings or quips of ideas; anything?"

Seeing Gibbs shake his head Tony exclaimed, "C'mon! There's got to be something! I mean anything. Yell at me! Call out Dinozzo for everyone to hear your outrageous anger for me! (Then he exasperatedly put his hands up) Anything!"

Once again Gibbs shook his head while in the inside laughing. Finally frustrated, pleaded, "Alright then. Slap me. I want you to slap me. Just slap me."

He twisted his head and pointed at the back. "Slap it," he suggested. He patted it his head. "Just slap it. C'mon Gibbs please slap my head. You know you want to."

Ziva and McGee looked back to both Gibbs and Tony back and forth. Ziva was thinking that Gibbs should just slap him and get over with it. McGee was just thinking on how stunned he is to think that Tony does have something for the Director. Oh, he knew he was good.

Tony pouted. "Please…"

SLAP! OUCH! Yes, Tony got what he wanted; a very hard slap that stung.

"If there is any warning I can give you, Burke, is if you hurt her. I'll break your neck." Gibbs assured softly.

**_Burke. How did he- oh, he's good. _**Tony winced at another head slap and closed his eyes. He knew that was coming. He stood up, rubbed his head, and looked up to the Director's and covered his heart with his hand in sighed in a crush like way. "I'm relieved, Gibbs. Thank you. I shall ask her out later. I owe you my life and my love," he continued in a dramatic way.

Gibbs dismissed it by a shake of the head. Ziva eyes went wide. McGee gasped. They couldn't believe it. Tony was going to take Jen out for dinner and Gibbs was allowing it. This couldn't be happening!

Gibbs started typing up a report listening and watching unnoticeably to them. Tony resumed his usual form and went to his desk. He sat down, ran his hands through his hair, and took out his cell and hooked it up to the computer. Ziva blinked and mouthed, "Wow." McGee took out a magazine and failed to pretend to read it because his eyes were on Tony and Gibbs.

Ziva opened her mouth but no words came out. She opened her mouth again and still nothing. McGee went in to help her and said, "We were talking about it. I understand. It's a surprise. I hope you have a good time with the Director."

"Ah, thanks, Probie." Tony said. He smiled at him and made a quick glance at Gibbs. Gibbs felt it and he glanced back. He showed a rare grin and went back to his normal Gibbs-like attitude.

"You forgot to mention something to us, Dinozzo." Gibbs interceded. Tony looked at him in slight confusion but then the bell rang in his ears. "Right!" he called out.

"By the remarkable orders of Jenny you are all to for now on until the mission is over to name call on me by the name of Tyler Burke." Tony said.

"So, I myself will only answer to Burke, Tyler, or both names combined."

Ziva nodded. She accepted it. And so did McGee. "Alright, Tyler," they both said at the same time.

Gibbs phone rang. He picked his cell up and said, "Gibbs." The answer made him get up. He turned to Tony and nodded slightly. He went towards his 'office.'

Xoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxoxoxox

She contemplated on the new revelation. It was all not a shock but it was there. She started playing with her knife; throwing it up and catching it with the other hand. She flashed to a memory:

**_"You have no wishes than?" he had asked her. _**

_**"What sort?" she had replied.**_

_**"Of a different life. Of a different place to live besides this one."**_

_**"Are you thinking about leaving?"**_

**_"No, never, it's just mere thoughts."_**

She smiled softly to herself. They both left in their own specific way. They had no control over it. She remembered that day very well. They were alone together whispering shots at each other when he suddenly brought the subject up. She then threw the knife at the mirror and watched the mirror crack. They had both lied. And both had told the truth. _Oh, the irony of it all. We are not the same and yet so much differs us together. _

Xo

A knock was on her door. A deliver man came in. He carried a vase filled with beautiful flowers. Jen smiled. _Who could it be?_

Xoxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**_Jeg sett millioner faller ned. Jeg vet smerten at De gråter ut. Ikke er en barn! Verdenen er farlig. Verdenen svikter De. Ikke ligger til Dem. Eller De faller og svikter i den kald verden som trosser. Ikke nyter returen av natten fordi ingen virkelig vinner. Denne spill er start slutte. Diamanten skjærer De. Gjør ikke De får smerten begynner. Verdenen slutter. Bevaepner livet De holder sammen. Jeg ikke er der for De. Av og til det er all en materie av hell eller av sjanse. Er De villig dø? Jeg er._**

Xooxoxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So Tyler what exactly do you hope to accomplish in the operation?" Ziva awkwardly asked.

Tony smiled. "Nothing too hard. I will just ask her out later tonight."

McGee's eyes widen. "Tonight? As in dinner?"

Ziva and McGee looked at each other. Tony nodded as if saying "duh." "See I told you so." McGee pretended to sneer at Ziva.

Ziva shook her head. "I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about the covert one."

McGee nodded. "Oh, I see," Tony replied. "I don't know yet. All I know is that it will interesting at the initiation."

"How so?" McGee asked.

**_Something that may hurt. Jen didn't fully tell me. Maybe it's torture. Would be nice if it wasn't. _**"I don't know, McGeek." Tony said. "All I know is that it may hurt."

"Really?" Ziva said. She wanted to know what he knew.

"Yup, that's about it. On the rest I hope either you guys or Gibbs can find out." Tony replied.

"Oh, I got it," came a call from the most recognizable voice they knew: Gibbs.

They watched him as he sat down. "An informant of Agent Fornell has told us some key things." Gibbs continued.

"What's that, Boss?" Tony asked, showing that he was keen on learning on what he needed to know about what he was up against. But he really did. He knew enough to know.

"Nothing much, Burke." Gibbs answered. "But enough. The initiations are not pleasant. Something that has to do with torture like things."

A gasp was heard. Everyone turned to the sound maker and to find out it was Abby who was standing along side Ducky. Abby went to know and hugged him hard. "Torture… Oh, Tony!" she cooed.

Tony hugged back. He loved when she did that but realized that he had to make her let go. He started to turn slightly red and blue at the same time. "Uh," he croaked slightly. He tapped her back. "Abs," he choked. But she didn't seem to here him.

Gibbs rolled his eyes while McGee and Ziva snickered. Ducky smiled lightly and pounced in saying, "Abigail!"

She jumped back with an innocent face. "Sorry, Dinozzo," she said. "Or Burke? Whatever."

Tony smiled. "Don't worry, Abs. But yeah it's Tyler Burke now."

Abby nodded and sat on Tony's desk. Ducky smiled on him and put his hand on Tony's shoulder. Then turning serious he said, "I too got a quick call from your boss. I know not exactly what they will do to you but I know the drugs that they will inflict."

Tony suddenly flashed to a distant almost forgotten memory.

**_But never ask a question that you can't ask yourself for it may dirty your conscience._**

_**Drugs. Blood. Water. Urination. He was being injected and whipped. He was becoming dizzy and disoriented. He was growing weak and yet he wasn't tired. He was falling and falling. No escape this time.**_

****He blinked. One of many numerous times.

"What are they?" he asked quickly.

Ducky nodded to Gibbs. "Ecstasy, heroin, marijuana, and etc. And one new drug."

"What drug?" Ziva asked.

Abby started rapping her fingers on the desk and then stopped. "We don't know for certain. The FBI says that these icky dudes created it. Who knows? It could be anything."

**Anything. _Always everything. Why can't it be clearer? I need to know what it is._**

Tony's mind flashed to Andrei. **_No, asking him for help will just influence him more. _**But if he didn't he would be caught surprised. And who he is didn't want to be surprised. **_But what I am does. _**No, forget it. Abby and Ducky will find out.

"So my man can get killed any time because we don't know what the hell this drug is?" cried someone from above all of them. They all looked up and it was the Director. She held a stern air about her. "You got to have some clue of it?" she continued.

Gibbs looked down quickly and back up. Ziva and McGee glanced at each other and mouthed, "**My man**…" Abby smiled uncomfortably at Tony while Ducky shook his head. Tony smiled at Gibbs then at Jen.

"Like I mentioned before, Director, we don't know yet." Ducky said. And Gibbs continued from this sentence to help him out. "Nothing will happen to Burke. He can do it."

Tony smiled at the small yet rare compliment. "Thanks Boss."

"Shut it, Burke." Gibbs snapped but when he held Tony's eye there was a glint of humor. "It's gonna be alright, Director. Nothing will happen to him." The way he said this sounded much like a promise though Tony wasn't really sure.

Jen didn't show anything but Tony saw doubt. He would have to talk to her about that later.

"So Tyler what do you think about all this?" Gibbs asked. Tony closed his eyes and back open.

"Alright, I'm ready…" he replied.

**_Good cause I'm going to have to be._**

Xoxoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoo

It was past seven already and Dinozzo just got out of work thirty seven minutes ago. He ran a hand through his hair and flipped open his cell.

"Where to?" he asked.

"Carmine's place," was the short answer which was followed by the ending of the phone connection.

"Great," Tony muttered. He drove to towards the back road shortcut of his and sped away followed closely by Ramon.

Xo

"What is he doing now?" his master asked quietly through the other end of the receiver.

"Driving somewhere off because he has a dinner date." Ramon replied.

"Then join him."

Xoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxoxoxox

"Dinner for two." Tony said to the hostess.

"Your name?" she asked.

Tony smiled lightly. "Burke, Tyler."

She checked her list and smiled back. "That's right. Okay, go down that hall and your table is the second to the left."

"Thank you."

He turned left and did as he was told. As he turned to the next left he smiled wider. Here was Jen wearing a remarkably beautiful dress. This made him feel as if he should have worn better tux-like attire.

"Your seventeen minutes late, Burke." Jen calmly said. Tony almost didn't hear her. He was too busy staring. "You can stop, Tyler."

"Sorry, Jenny," he blabbed out. Then he took his seat in front of her.

****"This time the dinner is part real part show." Jen continued. She was now smiling at the embarrassed look on Tony's face.

"You found out on our joke?" Tony asked. His eyes were gleaming now.

"Of course."

"Are we taping it?"

"Yes."

"No sound."

"What do you think?"

"Of course."

"I took the pleasure of ordering your food."

"What did you order?"

"Steak and shrimp."

"The shrimp here is gross."

"Then I'll eat it."

"Yes! We'll share the food of love."

"What's your sign?"

"Is that a way to start a conversation?"

"Answer."

"Cancer."

"Burke's sign."

"Ares."

"Why Ares?"

Tony didn't answer. **_Ares is the perfect date for Tyler Burke Jen. And besides it holds more power than you'll ever know. _**

****"Tell me yours." Tony finally said.

Jen smiled. "No."

"You don't want me to find out how old you really are, don't you?" Tony continued.

"Shut up, Burke."

They both laughed.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**_She was watching. They all were watching. When he goes undercover as Tyler Burke all hell will break loose. Let us hope that he will not join Hell to forsake Heaven once more._**

Translations:

Romanian

Cît este ora Anya?- What time is it, Anya?

As art.hot. crow flies.- As the crow flies.

Tu inimă ei. It's timp pentru art.hot. crow la spre fly.- You heard her. It's time for the crow to fly.

Crows şi ravens. Wolves şi dogs.- Crows and ravens. Wolves and dogs.

I sînt numai un mijloc de tot.- I am but a middle of all.

Alert! Noi avem un problemă. Alpha noi avem un traversare! Alpha alpha!- Alert! We have a problem. Alpha we have a cross! Alpha alpha!

A face nu falsify-Do not falsify

I false nothing! Noi avem pierdut comunicări cu alpha feminin unul. Ea has been traversare- I false nothing! We have lost communication with alpha female one. She has been crossed

We're on eşti art.hot. way- We're on are the way

Raven wolf ce is al tău stare? Answer tu brethren's chemare!- Raven wolf what is your state? Answer you brethren's call!

Bulgarian: Дъжд донасям болка и мия то далеч.- Rain brings pain and washes it away.

Romanian: Aici a veni art.hot. wolf la spre a lua lui place şi copie ce was lui. Drenched înăuntru tot art.hot. furie şi durere that was instigated by pe ei. Tot de pe el is a cădea interior şi drying lui sînge. El was spart şi acum dacă format.

Here comes the wolf to take his place and revive what was his. Drenched in all the rage and pain that was instigated by them. All of him is falling inside and drying his blood. He was broken and now if formed.

Spanish: ¿Cómo fue?- How was it? Continúe con más vigor.-continue with more vigor

Norwegian- Bøtelegger jeg gjetter. Ingenting uheldig.- Fine I guess. Nothing unfortunate. Jeg gjør det. Ung Anthony tok all meget godt jeg er innrømmer. Men denne confessor er ikke slik sikker hvordan nøyaktig det er. All jeg vet at De lykktes.- I shall do so. Young Anthony took all very well I am admit. But this confessor is not so sure how exact it should be. All I know that you have succeeded.

Romanian: Though normal is nu cu eu- though normal isn't with me. Tu trec.de la will a face that la spre un vechi prieten trec.de la will tu? - You wouldn't do that to an old friend would you?

Norwegian:

**_Jeg sett millioner faller ned. Jeg vet smerten at De gråter ut. Ikke er en barn! Verdenen er farlig. Verdenen svikter De. Ikke ligger til Dem. Eller De faller og svikter i den kald verden som trosser. Ikke nyter returen av natten fordi ingen virkelig vinner. Denne spill er start slutte. Diamanten skjærer De. Gjør ikke De får smerten begynner. Verdenen slutter. Bevaepner livet De holder sammen. Jeg ikke er der for De. Av og til det er all en materie av hell eller av sjanse. Er De villig dø ? Jeg er._**

-**_"I've seen millions fall down. I know the pain that you cry out. Don't be a child! The world is dangerous. The world will betray you. Don't lie to yourself. Or you will fall and fail in the cold world that defies. _**

_**Don't enjoy the return of the night because no one can really win. This game is starting to end. The diamond will cut you. Don't you get the pain will begin. The world will end. **_

_**Arm the life you hold together. I will not be there for you. Sometimes it's all a matter of luck or of chance. Are you willing to die? I am."**_


	9. Chapter Seven Part 1

Disclaimers: Some people have mentioned a few things that concerned the languages. I will help you all out soon and thank you all for reviewing.

**Chapter Seven**

"**I'm a leading man, and the lies I weave are oh so intricate…"**

_**The dragon came down from the plains.**_

_**He smote the infidels and brought the mountain side to fall with a swing of his wing.**_

_**His eyes are cold but we endure for the wisdom is in his soul.**_

_**So little of love. So little of heart. To pretend he is a monster is a lie but we must know how to survive.**_

_**The heir hasn't come home. To rule this land.**_

_**They are enemies of the dragon's heir. To them we must fight and make them fear.**_

Xoxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxoxoxoxoxoxox

_**"You have survived the process of initiation. You have surpassed fire, ice, and poison. Miles of Webs welcomes you to our humble and great family."**_

_Blurry; everything was blurry. Pain; it reached further into the soul for many trials have been passed._

**Sleep my friend it's not your time.**

Time. He had plenty of time. He lost so much time before too. Time.

**Survival is not an instinct.**

Instinct. If not that then what is it? Is it to lie or to kill? Instinct.

**Dream of her; she is your light. Dream of her; she is your night.**

What if he didn't want to dream of her? What if he was tired to do so?  
**Love those you hate. Hate those you love.**

Funny, he already did.

**Blood is calling. Blood is waiting. Blood is yearning.**

He knew that too. And it scared him.

Fourteen Hours Earlier

"Is this real?" McGee exclaimed.

"Of course it's real, McGee." Ziva remarked. "It has to be… I've seen a lot of manipulated footage but this- pause – this is not one of them."

"This is real..."

"Yes."

"Nice."

"Stop watching the video of Burke's date and get to work!" Gibbs ordered from behind them. He looked at the video of Jen and Tony eating and smiling flirtatiously at each other and raised an eyebrow.

Ziva and McGee looked at each other and glanced at Gibbs. "Um, Boss," McGee started. "This was from two nights ago."

Gibbs smiled inside. "So Tony let Jen in?" he thought to himself in awkward amusement.

"Is that so?" he asked.

"Yes, Gibbs." Ziva replied.

"And how did you get this footage?"

Ziva and McGee just looked at each other. They didn't answer and Gibbs didn't even care. "You have work!" he ordered again.

Taking the notice the two went to their desk and sat down.

Gibbs shook his head. He knew those two won't stop being distracted by this incident.

Xoxoxoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jen looked at her computer intently. She was interested in the video that played before her. And then with the click of the mouse she pause it.

"There it is…" she muttered. "That's it."

Xoxoxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ducky and Abby were working together on the medicine and guards for Tony. They were in a deep conversation on the difference between many things until Ducky added, "Did you know that Tony- or should I say Tyler speaks Italian?"

Abby paused from her typing and looked up. "He knows how to speak Italian?" she exclaimed.

Ducky nodded back. "Yes, it's quite intriguing actually. I first learned it back when our latest victim of an ancient group died. He was sketching and it just happened. We apparently started to converse in Italian about his latest feelings."

Abby's eyes widened. She smiled wider too and resumed to her work. "Whoa, Ducky, are you certain of this?"

"Very, Abigail." Ducky assured.

Abby laughed but it was sincere and not doubtful. "Why the one and only Tony Dinozzo knows how to speak Italian!"

Ducky laughed with her but with less ease. "Yes he does."

"And what did you to speak about?"

"Confidentiality can be a burden."

"Your point is taken."

Xoxoxxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You called?" Tony asked. He looked at Andrei with contempt allowing no respect to escape his features. He came only to meet with his old "buddy" for information and that was it.

Andrei smiled. "Right to the point of all things as always, Anthony."

Tony hated the way Andrei called him that. It was as if he was ordering him. And he was not under him. He never was and never will be.

He tilted his head and returned a smug smile. "Touched!"

"Your exasperation is evident."

"You think?"

"Speak your mind, Anthony."

Tony smiled. He handed over a packet of letters and said, "Find me everything you got."

The older man smiled at the lingo and slipped the packet in his coat. "I should make you owe me for this, Anthony."

"But?"

Andrei laughed and nodded. "Yes, a _but_. But I also am asking for a tiny favor."

Tony shook his head in annoyance but understood the underlined conditions. "Fine, what do you want?" he asked.

"Truth inside a lie."

"How intriguing..."

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you."

"Neither do Lamaze classes but I'm not complaining."

"Your humor is growing weary."

"So is my ideal popcorn machine that resides in my room."

"You won't stop, won't you?"

"Tell me when to go."

Tony laughed inside when he sees Andrei's face going red even though the older man was obviously trying his best not to stop his stupid façade.

"Alright, give it me, Andrei."

(Translate to Romanian) "Kill the leader."

Tony tilted his head. That simple statement meant so much. He had to know for sure of what exactly Andrei was suggesting him to do. "Do you know what you're asking of me?"

"Of course." Andrei assured. "So you think you can do it?"

"It comprises everything."

"So? They'll believe you. I did."

Tony thought of this. He remembered the first time he had to do it against the rules. Would they actually believe him? _**Yes, they would**_. And he needed the rest of the information and only Andrei could get it.

"Fine." _**The deal has been sealed.**_

Xoxoxoxo

Ramon watched Tony and the strange man before him. He wondered who this man was. He was old, probably in his fifties, and had this strange presence as if one of power. He watched the two talk and heard nothing but codes. _What is Dinozzo talking about? _He decided to check in with his leader.

"He's here with some man."

"Is he?"

"Yes."

"Does he have a scar on his ear?"

Ramon squinted his eyes and looked for that particular scar. He found it! It was small but seeable.

"Yes," he replied. "Like an enemy pierced him."

He heard his Master mutter something that sounded like a name but he couldn't catch it.

Xoxoxox

"What was her name?" Andrei suddenly asked.

Tony backed away in slight surprise.

"Don't take it as insult," the older said. "I meant that woman who you always visit in the cemetery."

Tony felt the old grief emerge once again. _Kate. _He should have known that Andrei would have found out. _She's in heaven. __**Is that place even real? I mean c'mon after all the pain in this world… She's gone. They both are. Kate and her. No, there is no heaven. **_

"Caitlin," was all he could say.

"What a beautiful name!"

Tony didn't appreciate the undertone of sarcasm but didn't mention it back. All Tony could do was nod. He was fighting himself. He had sworn that he would not think of them. She and Kate were everything to him. No, he couldn't think about them. But it was too late. _**They're always there: here inside me. **_

"She was close to you?"

"Yes." Of course she was. She always was. Ever since they first met he knew she would forever be in his mind.

"Do you grieve for her still?"

_**Did he? What he was didn't. But what about who he was?**_

"Depends."

"I see."

Tony shook his head. He hated the way the older man said it. **I see… **

"You didn't call her just Caitlin."

_**Obviously, because she was Kate, and that described everything until her blood splattered all over me. Well maybe not splattered but I felt some. **_He didn't say anything.

"A love like her can mean anything but does she match the other?" Andrei whispered but Tony heard it loud and clear. Andrei continued, "Twice got away, hasn't Anthony?"

Tony could taste the raw humor. He took in the pain and the pleasure of it all and smirked in return. _**Twice got away, eh? You haven't change. Twice got away from two different people in one body.**_

"Do you think there is a difference between them?"

**Difference? **"What kind?"

Andrei smiled, his eyes glinting. "Her or that Caitlin?"

_**Kate or her? **_He closed his eyes as fast as he returned them to be open. _**Kate or her? What I am loved her. Who I am loved Kate? **_He knew he couldn't answer because in truth of all the lies he let exist into the horrid distorted reality wouldn't match the dreams he created.

"I've got a lot of information on the Director, one Paula Cassidy, that Jeanne Benoit, Abigail Sciuto, and the ever deadly Ziva David." Andrei continued, intentionally changing the subject somehow sensing Tony's slight uncomfortable ness.

Tony angered inside. _**Go near them and I'll kill you. **_"What about them?"

"Why does it seem that you play with so many women?"

Tony frowned at his. "What do you mean, Andrei?"

"Say Ziva for instance. You have been visiting her at least once a week for I don't know the past 3 months before. What's that about?"

Tony remembered the reason for it but that didn't mean he would tell the older man the truth. "We weren't intimate." He was telling a lie and a truth at the same time. "We weren't intimate," he repeated.

"Then what is it?"

Silence. Tony didn't answer and conveyed nothing through his face. He was stone cold.

Seeing nothing, Andrei then laughs sadly, changes the subject and speaks:

"Who killed her?" Pause in a hesitating way then, "Or is it too much to ask?"

Tony thought about this. _**Was it too much? Would I answer such a thing that I sworn to forget? Alone in a world that doesn't notice. Nobody notices. This is a man that I hate. He is from a world that left long ago. But would it hurt?**_

"A rebel Mossad called: Ari." Tony solemnly said.

"Ari?" Andrei asked to himself. He seemed to recognize the name. "That's strange." He rubbed his chin, his eyes up; searching a distant file in his mine and then asked, "Do you remember the Cold Street?"

Tony raised his eyebrows, but from the memory of that week came to him and he nodded. _**What does that have to do with it?**_

Andrei also nodded. "Yes… yes, that's where I have heard the name before."

"What is it?" Tony interrupted. He noticed the interested look in the older man's eyes and wanted an answer. The annoyance rose up again and pushed aside the grief from his past. His attention on Andrei.

"**Ari was apart of it**."

And anger threw everything away.

Xoxoxoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxo

He walked the corridors of his mansion. He enjoyed the way the halls shined like diamonds when the sun's rays touched the glass. The weather was fine and nice. The wolves were howling and the birds were silent as they flew across the grey sky. The trouble was that there were intruders earlier that day but he took care of them. They were hanged in his back yard. He glanced at the three men whose bodies hung as the crows picked at their eyes and skin.

"All is good at home," he said with a grin to himself.

Yes, it was all good living in a house of riches. This house was filled with memories that he could not forget and he knew he couldn't. He looked to the armory and entered. He quickly grabbed a hunting dagger and walked out to the back yard. At his sudden entrance the birds flew away in fear and at the disturbance.

"Such a thing ruins the moment," he muttered coolly to himself. He nodded to his men. They nod back and grab the buckets that stood beside them. All three put the big buckets under the three men and returned to where they sat.

He glanced at all three men, pleased, and grabbed a cup that was on a lone table. Then walked to the bodies. He slashed each body at their abdomen and let the blood fall into the buckets. He laughed.

"Blood releases everything," he muttered.

He took the cup and let each body's rapidly dripping blood neatly fill his cup. He looked at the sun, and didn't blink at the heat. He raised his cup in mock salute.

"There are only two people who can block the sun. You and me. But two is just not good. There has to be one. And that one is me."

And he drank.

Xxxoxooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooo

_**Goodbye… goodbye... to the old times. Hope is disappearing and hate is resurfacing...**_

_**Time… time… is waning… Memories share no significance… All is lost…**_

Xoxoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooox

Thirty seven minutes after the drinking of blood.

"Where's Tyler?" Abby asked as she frantically paced in an absurd way. "He has to be here…"

"He'll be here, Abigail." Ducky assured. He glanced at Gibbs who seemingly ignored them with his attention focusing on the paperwork on his desk.

"What say you Gibbs?"

Gibbs just smiled. Ziva noticed the glint in his eyes, but didn't remark on it. She knew something was up but didn't know what.

A ring rang! _Ring! Ring! Ring!_ It was Gibbs' cell.

"Gibbs," was the usual greeting the boss gave.

"Hey, Gibbs, it's me," replied Tony. Gibbs could hear a honk and wondered if it was Tony's or someone else.

"Where are you?"

The others perked up and watched Gibbs.

Tony sighed. "Getting ready, Boss man."

"Really?"

"Yeah, don't worry, Gibbs, everything's alright. I'll be at work in fifteen."

"Alright."

Gibbs hung back. McGee asked, "Well, Boss?"

Gibbs smiled lightly. "He'll be here in fifteen." He then looked at all of them. "Be patient. He'll be here."

Xoxoxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooxxxxxxooxoxxo

_**I know that it will never be the same again. **_Tony knew that. As he stood here standing in front of Kate's grave, reading her headstone, he could feel everything turn and turn into something out of his hands.

"I've been dating someone new, Kate." Tony started, unsure. "Her name is Jeanne Benoit." _**She's amazing, I guess. I've been with her for quite some time. **_"I think I might be falling for her." Was he? Was he falling for this woman? "There's something about her that just- but there is something that just might complicate things, Kate, she's my job. Who I am may love her but she's his daughter. If I don't get information soon then the whole operation fails."

He remembered that day when Jen gave him that assignment.

_"I want you to go to her and be yourself. She is his daughter." Jen said._

_"So she's part of the La Grenouille assignment?" Tony had asked._

_"Yes, if there is anyone he cares most about then that is Jeanne Benoit."_

Jeanne was his job and he would succeed no matter what happened next. It would be difficult not to let his feelings become real but who knows. Tony ran his hands through his hair and sighed. Kate… Her name ran through his head and at that moment he felt strained. He was growing weak.

"I don't wish anymore, Kate." Tony admitted. "To tell you the truth I never did. _Who I am_ always did. But _What I am_ never did. They weren't supposed to collide. I've been through so many collisions that I can't number them up but this…" He shook his head. _**This wasn't supposed to happen. **_

"When I was young boy I was honest and I had more self control but then now that I'm older I can't get I want when I want it. I can't differentiate between what I need and what I want to make myself happy in this lifetime. Kate, What I am has no conscience. Who I am does. I'm on a line right here, in my soul, in my heart, in my mind, and in every place."

He grimaced at the admission. "Ever since I noticed that I control other people I sometimes have trouble sleeping with my eyes closed. I trust myself more than anyone and yet I'm the most deceitful person in this world. Lying is in my handbook but truth- Kate, truth is never relevant anymore."

He felt like crying but he couldn't. He never cries and he won't start now. "I wish I could surrender my soul to them. Shed the clothes that become my skin and see that light that can't touch me. What's worse Kate, darkness or cold? What I am chose darkness. Who I am chose cold. I won't let the tears become rain."

"I search for vengeance, Kate," he carefully said thinking of Gibbs, Andrei and others. "I have before. I remember one time I was in Singapore and that was what I searched for and I succeeded. But What I was did it and who I am- well I don't know if that part of me can make it through." _**I want to. Maybe it will be better next time. I doubt it. **_"Everything is cold now. No warmth to guide me through this test. I've found only one comfort and he is the chilliest thing I've know. And I want it to stop."

"How can I miss the signs? How could I miss it?" he asked desperately. He wasn't ok anymore and a part of him wanted to run. Running sounded as the right thing to do. "I wish I can say what I always meant to say but I can't rewrite the ending of this Hollywood like horror flick. People want me to be the man I can't seem to see. I want to leave these days."

He thought about his anger against everyone. He knew now that his anger wasn't against just Leroy Jethro Gibbs but against everyone else. They all were the problem. They all were the reasons he was shutting down. They are making him break and every one of them is oblivious to it all. He hated their ignorance. He despised their denial. He disdained their faults.

He remembered what he said to Jen and told it to Kate: _**Cause I lie and not because I want but I seem to need to all the time. Yeah I lie and I don't even know it. Maybe this is all apart of my- flawed design. **_

"No one hears me when I scream. Can you Kate?" Tony whispered sadly. "I once in a place where nothing mattered." _**Lost hopes. Lost dreams. Lost days. Lost innocence. **_"How could this happen to me? Did I do something so out of whack that-"

"I've been ripped into my so many things. Is it so wrong to want to cry?" Tony continued. "But I can't because it would all be a lie to me and them."

"How can I do all these things and keep a straight face? I will turn off Kate and shut down as I bury the voices of an unknown conscience in my head." To him everything was falling into the twisted places her predicted they would go to. It was all falling apart and nothing could prevent it. He hated that and yet didn't regret.

_**I chose my path a long time ago. I chose her for What I am and I chose you for Who I am but now… nobody can have both. It's now just an inhumane disaster. **_"I don't care about them. I don't care about you. I don't care about myself. I don't know how to care. Because if I care then it will turn out to be just another lie. And the sad part is that I don't know the difference between lies and truths. The truth in the lie and the lie in the truth and everything different, the same, and in-between doesn't make sense to me anymore. Maybe that's why I chose to forget about the hail and rain of life."

He took out a knife and stared blankly at it. "I can't choose between Heaven and Hell. Nothing can save me now."

He placed the blade in his hand and cut himself. He watched the blood drip fast from his hand. He found the comfort in pain because he knew a sacred truth that he learned long ago. _**All pleasures are the same.**_

"It doesn't hurt me. You want to feel how it feels. You want to know, know that it doesn't hurt me. You want to hear about the deal I've made. You and me. If I only could to make a deal with God-Buddha-whatever to switch places…"

"They don't want to hurt me but I'm already torn and this bullet, Kate, goes deep. Can you see where it lies? Can you hear this thunder inside? This lightning in my hands is breaking everything." Tony continued. _**He was apart of it all. Ari was there at Cold Street. He was there Kate! That bastard was there the day I- He was there.**_

The blood dropped and dropped down on Kate's grave. Tony let it all fall because this was the last time he would willingly let it all leave. This will be the last time he would let life take his hand. The last time where he would remember with useless regret.

The last time where he will openly grieve and hate. Love won't reveal itself again for him and neither would friendship.

The blood falls as he releases the energy of nothing down. What he was and who he was are two different things. He won't let them combine even though he knows that something like that could happen. The blood falls and he's empty.

"The last time…," he whispers to her and himself.

The last time to feel and not feel.

**The blood falls. **

Xoxxoxoxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jen walked to the railing and held it with one hand on the phone down to Gibbs' area. She smiled at the way Gibbs and the team along with Ducky and Abby waited anxiously and excitedly for the arrival of their close member the one and only Tony Dinozzo who is now called Tyler Burke.

"After this mission can you send Agent Dinozzo as one of our operatives?" asked the person on the other line.

Jen thought about it. Would she give Tony another mission right after the initiation that he will be going through; unless if they wanted him after the Miles of Web operation but she doubted that thought. These guys were something not to mess with but she would not be taken advantage of.

She sighed. Even if she did agree what would Gibbs and the others think? What would they say when they find out that she is putting their friend at risk again but this time not for the NCIS' urging but for another's?

"Can you get another agent?" she pled.

"No, Director Sheppard, we've made our choice and that is Anthony Dinozzo," replied the other.

Jen looked down and watched Gibbs. Should she accept? "Why him?" she asked. She had to know.

The other side didn't answer for a few moments until the other replied, "Just give him to us for an operation that last less than a month. It will be after whatever you are doing."

Jen glared and then catches the eye with Gibbs. She softened her look and turned aside away from him. She bit her lip and tried once more with a plea, "Give me time. He isn't here yet to.."

"No, Director, you must understand that he has to do. No questions."

She closed her eyes and sighed. "Fine, whenever you want him you'll get him."

"That's much better, Director." And the other hung up.

She did also and rubbed her face. **The others are not going to like this.**

Xoxoxoxxox

**Sometimes hope doesn't exist in a world where hope isn't needed. What about those who deny hope but want it the most?**

Xoxoxooxoxo

Andrei smiled to himself as he watched Tony standing alone. He knew he caught him but didn't know when he would admit it. But for now he would wait until _Anthony _comes home.

Xoxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What was that about, Jen?" Gibbs asked when the Director finally came down and sat down on his desk.

She didn't answer at first, unsure of herself. What would she tell him? Would she reveal that she just let another agency use his Senior Field Agent for another operation? No, she wouldn't yet. She would make a lie no matter how futile it might sound.

"Nothing, Jethro, just a little argument with the other high officials."

Gibbs didn't believe her and both of them knew it. But he decided to let it go when Abby screamed, "Tyler!!!!!!!!!!!!"

They all turned to see Tony engulfed in Abby's arms. She was literally choking him and by the way he was losing color everyone could see that he was losing breath. Ziva laughed and McGee intercedes kindly, "Um… Abby…"

"Oh, Tyler, Tyler!!!!" Abby cried out.

Tony patted her back. He started gasping. "Abs!"

Gibbs smiled. "Abby, Tyler can't breathe."

Abby instantly pulled away and looked at Tony innocently. "Sorry Ton- I mean Tyler."

Tony nodded in thanks to the others. "I love you too Abs."

"One more hour until showdown." McGee said.

"Yes!" he cried out. Tony then sang, "The final countdown!" He took Abby's hand and sat down on his desk with her sitting on his lap.

"What happened to your hand, Tyler?" Ducky asked noticing the white tape wrapped around Tony's left hand.

Abby glanced at it in shock and jumped off of his lap. Tony waved it off saying, "It's nothing Duck."

"Just accidentally cut myself helping a friend out."

Gibbs glanced at Jen and notices the worry on her face. Jen interceded, "Let Ducky check it out, Tyler."

Tony looked Jen right in the eye and reluctantly agreed. "Fine," was all he could muster up to say and extended his arm and gave his hand to Ducky. _**Let's see if you can tell the difference between self inflictions to accidents. **_

Ducky took the tape off and Tony instantly winced at the quick stroke of pain. Ducky lightly traced the wound and frowned slightly.

"What exactly cut you, Anthony?" he asked.

_**Should I tell you the "truth"?**_ "A knife." Tony answered politely. In seeing the others show a suspicious fear kind of look and Gibbs' slight skepticism he explained, "Jared, my friend, needed help with his blinds near his car." A flash of skepticism came through Ducky's eyes which made Tony smile. "Of course I did wonder why that man would want blinds in his car but then again- he did have one of those old home-around-the-bend things so that could be the reason."

"Burke!" Gibbs indicated to Tony to get to the point.

"Sorry, Boss." Tony squinted a little and continued, "They were too long. So he and I actually had to well- (he nodded) cut them to make them fit. So I grabbed the knife I always hold." He looked at Gibbs, grinned, and winked. "See I'm keeping the rules." Returning back to the original subject, Tony said, "And we just started cutting those damn blinds until Jared was doing the sun roof and I don't know how he slipped but he fell and as I tried to get the flying knife it cut me."

"Oh, Tyler!" Abby once again flung herself over Tony.

Ducky smiled. "Well, interesting story, my young boy, but you seem to have had a really bad accident. Let's stitch this up."

"No!"

They all looked at Tony in their own little way. He smiled, assuring them with that Dinozzo smile. "It's alright. Might as well show these guys my latest battle scar."

Jen smiled. Ducky analyzed the wound slowly, carefully tracing the line with his finger gently. "Deep…" he muttered. "But not too deep." He looked at Tony and smiled. He patted the young man's shoulder, utterly convinced of the "accident". "Let's go down and take care of this."

"Maybe I should just keep it." Tony offered to himself.

The others looked at in question while some in dumb shock. He shrugged it all away and smiled his I-would-look-cool smile. "Wouldn't it be great to have a "supposed battle scar"? I mean c'mon! A wound from cutting blinds for a car. That'd be a great pick up line."

Abby laughed. McGee and Ziva snickered. Jen smiled, shaking her head as Gibbs barked none to harshly, "Burke!"

"Sorry boss."

"Well, you are just going to have to go down to Autopsy with me ok, Tyler?" Ducky said after wrapping a handkerchief that Tony was surprisingly holding in his left breast pocked.

"Okay I guess the idea of a car blinds scar isn't that memorizing..." Tony said, pretending to be sad. _**You are fools. And that's because I'm one too. **_He quickly returned to his old happy self, eyes twinkling, his grin was wider and wider than anyone else. "Oh well, wouldn't be such a good story to tell the ladies." Noticing Gibbs look he said finally, "Gotcha." To Ducky: "Let's go Duckman. Help me with my battle scar from the horrendous fight against the enemy blinds."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxooxoxoxo

"I have made the recent connections." Lisa the assistant assured her boss.

Rene Benoit aka La Grenouille (The Frog) smiled. He took a sip of his cognac and replied, "Good. I hope that wasn't much trouble to you my dear."

"Not at all." Lisa insisted.

"What have you heard?"

"There is a rumor that Le Loup has come out of his "vacation."

"Le Loup as in The Wolf has decided to return to the business. Interesting!" La Grenouille grinned. "Interesting indeed for my rival to come play with me once more! Oh what a dark, refined, clever mind Le Loup holds! I will have fun once more!"

TBC in Part 2


	10. Chapter Seven Part 2

**Disclaimers:** I do not own the show NCIS and I never will. In this chapter I obviously only own the OCs' like Lisa, Le Loup...hehe…. Ramon and others…

**A/N: **It seemed to have taken me so long to type up this chapter. I've been so busy with my other stories that I almost forgot all about this story but luckily I didn't. Enjoy the read!

**Chapter Seven **

**Part Two**

"_**I'm a leading man and the lies that I weave are oh so intricate…."**_

XOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXO

"Is Le Loup as strong as the rumors of old make him out to be?" Lisa asked, curiously.

She heard many stories of the "Wolf." She had heard that it was he who stole all the paintings of the Louve in one day and returned them in the next. It was the "Wolf" who was said to be the most powerful dealer in the United States of America perhaps the world besides her boss La Grenouille.

She had heard that he was young, brash, and clever. She had heard that he was handsome at rare times promiscuous. Yet rarely, she knew was the man caught by any of his associates or helpers in a compromising position.

But if there was one thing she knew was that her boss, the "Frog," like the "Wolf." And she wondered why when Le Loup happens to be his worst enemy.

La Grenouille smiled. "Yes, undoubtedly so, he is as fierce as the animal he calls himself."

"When did you first meet him?" Lisa asked again. Her curiosity was indeed getting the better of her judgment.

"You are quite too curious for my liking, my dear Lisa Shannon." La Grenouille warned.

Lisa bowed her head in submission. "I'm sorry. I cannot help myself."

La Grenouille laughed. He was amused and delight somewhat at her uncomfortable-ness. "It's ok! I understand. I do not mind that curiosity my lovely feline. Le Loup is my rival in the arms dealing business. It was once like a race between us. We would send each other letters or randomly call one another if we found out the other was in town." He smiled at a memory. "Le Loup is such a great person to have a discussion with. I cannot wait until he finally makes his first move."

Lisa nodded. She was still thinking on something. "Have you ever seen his face?"

"No!" La Grenouille said as if the idea was quite preposterous. "Of course not! That would be absurd. We do not own each other's face. We only hear about what the other looks like. Nothing is for certain." He paused because the last thing he was going to say was very important to his intelligence. "Although I have spoken to him before and I can definitely tell he is an American."

Xoxoxxoxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxx

"You ready for this Tengo 8?" Jenny asked, softly.

Tony nodded. "Partially but I've got to do what I got to do." His smile turned flirty

"Stop smiling at me like that!" Jen ordered, quickly slapping Tony's wandering right hand. "You should know better it all being just dates."

"I can't help myself. Don't blame me for my awesome charm fest."

"Your hand okay?" Jen asked.

Tony stretched and flexed it out. "Yeah, never better, Jenny."

"Alright then," she said. "Let's get it started."

Xoxoxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoxoxoxoxoxo

"I trust that the operation begins in two hours."

"Yes, my Master." Ramon assured. "He and his team have already left the building. Anthony is driving be himself down towards the valley near Virginia."

"The valley?"

"Well not exactly a valley, Master. I assure you that it has begun."

"Then join his ranks as well. If he wishes to be initiated then you might as well be there to guide him or to tamper against him."

"Which one would you like me to do?"

His master laughed and Ramon could feel his grin. "The one I like best."

Xoxoxoxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxoxoxoxoxo

Andrei smiled to himself. He liked the reaction he got out of Anthony when he revealed that she was alive. He knew that information would either shatter or put together the young man. And he believed that it did both.

Xoxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**A FEW HOURS LATER**_

Tony was alone. He looked around "the valley" and nodded to himself. He knew that nearby was Gibbs who was sitting patiently in his car behind a billboard. McGee and Ziva were high up on a building with snipers looking down at him. Jen and Agent Fornell were also in a car but it was parked with a broken tail light down near the east of "the valley."

"This is boys," Jen started. "Once he is taken in by the Miles of Webs we all must tread carefully."

"Anything you say, Director." "Yes." Those were the response of McGee and Ziva.

Tony smiled softly to himself. He couldn't believe what he was up to. He was in a parking lot that was called "the valley" by the members of Miles of Webs. _**How unoriginal! This sucks… **_He scratched the back of his neck and waited. He knew that these people would be watching.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoooxoxoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooooxoxoxoxoxox

"I don't like this." Abby complained in the arms of Ducky. "I don't like this at all."

With a comforting voice, Ducky assured, "Don't worry, my dearie, young Anthony will be just find."

"I hope you are right, Ducky." Abby slightly whimpered out. "I mean Tony has been in a lot of tough and dire situations and I'm not sure what the new drug they've created is. I really hope Tony is able to fight it and that I will be able to conjure or make it."

Ducky patted her back and kissed her hair. "Yes, Tony is strong. He can make it. I know he can."

Xoxoxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxoooo

Ramon watched Tony go further into the abandoned parking lot. He wasn't sure what to make of it but he had to follow his Master's orders. He swiftly decided that he too must face the course of initiations from the group Miles of Webs.

Xoxoxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_**I am an arms dealer…." "This ain't a scene… it's a goddamn arms race…"**_

XOXOXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOX

Tony noticed a grey van drive up in front of him. He let out a breath and nodded to himself. He knew it was about to begin. The van stopped and out of its doors came out a woman.

She was tall, slim in an anorexic way, and she had purple-blue eyes. She smiled but not on him. But she was smiling at someone. Some one was behind him.

Tony, in character, scowled slightly as he turned to see a tall man who was tanned and had artic grey eyes.

The man smiled back at the woman and said, "I'm here for the initiations."

"I bet you are," said the purple-blue eyed woman.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Why didn't anyone tell me that there would be more people to join this initiation party?" Gibbs growled which made his team wince.

Jen shook her head in her car and replied, "Not a lot is known about this group. Patience Jethro!"

Xoxoxox

Tony smiled wider than before. "Nice to meet you, I'm Burke, Tyler Burke," he introduced in a low husky voice. He extended his hand waiting for her to put hers in his. She did just that and he lifted their hands up kissed her knuckles.

The woman with violet eyes and violet clothing with blonde hair with strips of violet highlights smiled back touched and impressed. _**And your name is? **_"I'm Violet," the woman replied.

The agent had to keep in his laugh at the answer. He could not believe of the obviousness of the name. _**This woman definitely has something obsessive to do with violet. **_

Violet turned to the man standing three inches to his right. "And you are?" she asked, politely though a warning was in her eyes.

It was time for Tony to get a layout of the man next to him. When he looked he found a tall broad shouldered man with brown skin, eyes, and hair. He looked Russian maybe southeastern European but he couldn't lay a finger on it.

"Bill Masters," the man replied.

_**Bill Masters? I've heard of the name before but where? **_He shrugged to himself without notice of the other two.

It seemed that he would have to keep an alert eye on this Masters for he knew that thanks to Andrei that the initiation process was a competition along with a death mark.

Xoxoxoxox

Ramon glanced at the young Anthony who was calling himself Tyler Burke. Yes, Anthony was starting to return somewhat back to his old ways perhaps knowing or not knowing about it. He would have to return to his Master with such news for it would intrigue the powerful man.

So here he was in the "valley" of Virginia readying himself for an initiation process that may very well kill him. But he had no fear of death or of dying for he knew that he would not need it to be so for he knew the mysterious drug of theirs and was immune to it.

Xoxoooxoxo

"Hey Ziva we got company down to the left." McGee said, eyeing through his sniper scope that was made to look like a sniper scope but in truth was a hi-tech camera that was part of a hi-tech system.

The Israeli born swerved her real sniper towards the left of her. There she found with her keen eyesight along with the sniper scope two men coming toward Tyler and the other stranger.

"We've got two more likely subjects to join the Web of Miles." Ziva said, through her microphone to the others.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Agent Tobias Fornell nodded and took out his binoculars. He searched far but eventually found what the two people coming towards DiNutso looked like.

"You seem them, Director? Gibbs?" he asked.

Jen nodded.

Xoxoxoxoxo

"Yeah I see them, their both twins perhaps Asians." Gibbs explained. "McGee can you get a closer look?"

Xoxoxoxox

"Yeah," McGee agreed. He took his laptop and typed a few things and said, "ah-ha!" he exclaimed. He had just taken two pictures of the two Asians. They were tall, dark haired and each held a set of green eyes.

"We got more company on the right!" Ziva said, pointing her sniper at another four males coming up besides the stranger on the right of Tony.

"I got them!" McGee assured, as his computer processed the little pigments to form the pictures of two male men and two white men.

Xoxoxoxoxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooox

Tony noticed the new company straight away. Two on his left and four on Masters' right. He kept his tone sharp but kind when he reintroduced himself. The Asians smiled at Violet and said: "Reginald" "Ferdinand". They all stared at the twins waiting for the surname. "Bautista."

Violet smiled. "Nice to meet you too."

Xoxoxoxoxo

"I'm Mark," said one white male. The other said, "It's Junior." The first black male said, "Dwayne" while the other said, "Corey."

Ramon nodded at them and said his own name. They all shook hands in a positive matter but they all knew that this was not only an initiation but a competition for rights to be in the Miles of Web.

Xoxoxoxoxo

"Seven people for this thing," Gibbs said, trying his best to keep cool.

"Patience Jethro," Jen said through his ear piece.

Xoxoxoxoxo

It was silent and that was the right occasion for Violet to start speaking and as she did her tone of voice was filled with superiority, "_You all have come hear for one reason and that is to join the family of Miles of Webs. You all received the clues and given clues back to find this place and since you all made it I am greatly impressed. This is your initiation and I expect you to pass to join. There will be no easy way out and don't expect any help from any one. You all must do these things on your own."_

The men nodded. They all understood perfectly but not as much as Tony. Yes, he remembered the Miles of Webs from long ago when it was not him who joined but another friend of his. It was _**she **_who joined and _**she **_passed it with flying colors. He on the other hand needed a little help much to his charring of Andrei who gave him files on the each member and things about the initiation process. It was in those files where he found the secret mysterious drug that would eventually be injected into him.

Then all of a sudden vans came out of the mist from all sides behind her. There were four vans in total with for different colors painted on them. One was blue, the other red, another black, and the last pink. Each of their sliding doors opened to reveal three masked men that each sat near the door, in the driver's seat, and in the passenger's seat.

"_Choose a van of your own doing and be wise on your choice for they will lead you closer to your goal,_" Violet warned, her eyes on Tony and Masters.

_**This is a test….**_Yes, it was and Tony knew out of instinct what color he would choose. So he stepped forward and made himself the front man. He smiled charmingly at Violet and walked towards a certain van which was the pink one and out of the corner of his eye he saw Violet grin in satisfaction and to Tony was instantly impressed even more.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Cover has just entered a pink van," the Director said repeatedly, "Cover has entered a pink van."

Xoxoxoxoxooxxo

"I need license numbers on all four." Gibbs chimed in. "Can you do that for me McGee?"

Xoxoxoxooxox

"Yeah, Boss, I can," McGee replied. He went back from his scope to the computer and used the hidden cameras that was quickly installed days before and copied all the license numbers.

Xoxooxoxoxo

Ramon eyed Anthony. He did not notice any seriousness or sternness in the young man's face but mere amusement. Yes, the dear Anthony had change a little during his absence. It was definitely something worth mentioning to his Master.

He too grasped the true meaning of the colors and was smart enough not to want to follow in Anthony's footsteps. So he instead made himself the runner up and walked straight into the read van with a content look on his face yet his eyes slightly daring the others to come in the van with him.

Xoxoxoxoxoxooxo

_**You're smart, Bill Masters, very smart. **_Tony knew that Masters knew that the choosing of the colors was all a part of the initiations. He was appreciative that he wasn't the only one smart enough to think of it.

His eyes went straight back at the other five standing in front of Violet who was standing in front of them. He did not care to speak to the three men in the van with him but he noticed every one of their movements.

The Asian twins both entered the blue van while one tall white grey eyed male along with a short black blue eyed male went inside the black van. The other two separated their ways from the blue and black van and so the separation and choosing was done.

Tony was couldn't complain about being alone in the pink van. It was wise for the others to follow him in it. This was good news for him. He had made sure that Violet would think of him as the better man for the joining of Miles of Webs. He had made his move and now all he had to do was pass the tests. This one he knew was done and aced.

Xooxoxoxoxo

_**Impressive man! He greeted me first and chose a van first. And the pink one at that! Impressive indeed! **_Violet was very blown away at how impressive this Tyler Burke has been for only a few minutes. To her Tyler had already shown his initiative, his eagerness, his charm, and his lionhearted spirit. She made sure to impress the leader of Tyler's potential. But she knew that she could not for he must pass the other more hazardous test.

She looked to Masters and was almost as equally impressed with the outcome. Sure, he did not go first at both greeting and the choosing but he did both well. He had chosen the color that was alike to pink: red.

That was an interesting thing to her. Masters had chosen the color red which was of the same figments with pink. So, these two men were people to reckon with. The others dared not to follow the two into their vans but went into the two remaining ones.

It was all a test those vans were. The blue was the obvious choice for people to go in and the next was the black and lastly the red but no one had ever dared to enter the pink van least of all no one had dared not to follow someone else's lead and enter a different set.

_**Yes, these two will be useful in the future. I predict that they both shall be the last men standing. **_

Xoxoxoxoxooxoxox

The vans doors closed at the signal of Violet and she entered the van covered up by the four other vans. She smiled at the driver and said in French, "Lead on!"

So that was the meeting at the "valley" each door of the vans slid closed and the occupants inside buckled themselves up as masks of black were put over their faces once the drivers started their engines and followed each other and the grey van out of the parking lot.

Gibbs sighed. It was done and now Tony was left on his own. All he could do was lie low at headquarters and pray that Tony would come out save.

He started his engine and blinked his right blinker a certain amount of times for Fornell and Jen then left.

Xoxooxoxoxoxoooooooooooooooooxoxoxoxo

Ziva and McGee breathed a breath that was half of relief and half of anticipation. They had seen a rare glimpse of Tony at his best. They had seen but not heard the Tony who was a master of disguise; a master covert agent. But it was enough for now.

They took apart their snipers and laid them cautiously and softly back into their places in a black suitcase.

"You think Tony will be alright?" McGee asked, worriedly for he knew that DiNozzo had a knack for getting into trouble or for trouble finding him.

Ziva shook her head. She too knew what McGee was worried about. "I don't know, McGee, I just don't know."

Xoxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooox

"That Agent DiNutso will probably make it and if not my men will be there for yours." Fornell assured Jen, sensing her growing feelings of dread.

"I hope your right," Jen replied. "I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't make." She could say the word **die**. "And I don't know what will happen to Gibbs and the others too."

With that, Fornell solemnly started his engine, pressed his pedal, and drove out of the parking lot into the freeway back to D.C.

Xoxoxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxo

"_**I'm gonna make it bend and break. Say a prayer, but let the good times roll. In case God doesn't show." **_

XOXOXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXOXOX

_**And Hour Later**_

The dark sky was glistening and sparkling with the stars and a pale crescent moon. The five vans arrived in a meadow-like area and stopped. The sliding doors opened and the masked people pushed their masked victims and the floor. Violet exited her van and stood in front of the kneeling victims. Then the vans drove away leaving Violet and the others alone but they really weren't.

She touched each man's beneath the chin and said, "The test begins… The test will see your strength, your vitality, and your soul. If you survive the night then you may join the Miles of Webs."

She stepped back and commanded, "Unveil yourselves!"

By her order the seven men unveiled themselves and blinked and squinted at the bright lights that was suddenly turned on. They looked at Violet but she then ran to the West of them.

They were all alone or so they thought when suddenly Tony realized where or what they were dealing with. He looked ahead behind him and saw countless people with distinct features watching them with hungry eyes. He looked ahead of him and found coals that were still lit and knew he would have to tread them.

_**I'm going to have to take off my shoes and other things am I? **_Yes, he was right and he knew it. So he quickly stripped himself of his shirt and of his pants and socks and shoes only to be dressed in black boxers that didn't look like boxers at all but like shorts.

The others strangely looked at him but he didn't choose to care. It was his job to get into the Miles of Webs and thanks to the files that Andrei gave him he knew just exactly what they wanted the initiation to be like. And so he stepped on the burning coals.

The pain rushed from his foot up his legs into his heart. He almost cried out but he forced himself not to. _**They don't take weakness kindly. They respond only to strength. **_He continued to walk the seven foot burning coal road with as much pain and resolve that he mustered up. He walked and walked letting the pain wash over him. It was a crude thing to be doing but he must do it. He could feel his skin tearing away and felt the blood dripping and then evaporating somewhat thanks to the burning. He finally reached dry ground and he cried out inside himself at the soft relief but he knew he had to go on.

He made himself stand straight and tall with defiance and utmost strength. He looked back at the remaining six men behind him and watched as they all stripped themselves leaving only their boxers or briefs and step into the burning pain that the coals would eventually give them.

It was he that would lead the other folk down the many obstacles that the people of the Miles of Webs have given them for initiation but he also knew that he must keep his mind not on the others but on himself and the road ahead.

_**You've done this before, Tony, a long time ago you had done this before. **_Then suddenly he was attacked by five masked men with knives and instinctively he ducked as one threw a knife to his face. He dived for the fallen weapon as one masked man slashed his thigh. He hissed as the wound and jumped up straight to his feet. He could feel the adrenaline surge deep within him. One masked man came ready to slash his back while the other four wanted to slash his front but he blocked each blow with a blow of his own, his newly acquired blade, and his arm. He punched the man behind and twisted the man's arm, breaking it. The man cried out but Tony held no mercy. He grabbed the knife and quickly started defending himself against the remaining four men.

It was pure familiarity and instinct that he fought each man with the same amount of force and precision. It was pure adrenaline that kept him safe from any more slashes to his skin. It was pure memory that kept him standing tall and the five men down on the ground with either a broken something or a stab in the leg or arm.

He growled out loud and went to the next obstacle. He noticed that it was a course where he would have to dodge all sorts of things. The first course was a swinging ax that stood on both sides of a certain bridge. He would have to cross without getting hurt. So, he did what he knew best and he went on the bridge and jumped landing himself remarkably on top of the spinning wheels. He then carefully balanced himself and waited until he had the right moment and he did. So, he jumped once more but landed on his bottom on the other side of the bridge safe.

The second course of impending hurt was a ground full of snakes and the snakes were poisonous. He looked up and found a school toy bar that one could climb on and so he knew what he must do. The snakes looked awfully hungry and so he jumped, hitting a snakes black head. He grabbed the medal bars and sighed in relief but then he realized that something was crawling on his hands. It was scorpions and they were immediately stinging his hands. He let one hand go and hissed in pain. _**Don't break now Tony! Don't break now! **_He returned his hand back to the far and bit his lip until it bleeds. He used all of his upper strength and stretched his right arm to the next bar and then his left. To his anguish his hands were now being attacked by ants. He moaned at the burning sensation that the bites were giving him. He pulled his legs up when a rattle snake almost bites his ankles. _**What could be possible worse? Poisonous snakes or biting bugs? **_"Ouch!" he cried as he reached the next bar only to be squeezed by a python and anaconda. His hands were losing blood and his bones felt like they were going to break.

All he could do was swing his legs to the next bars and hold on tight as rat started nibbling his legs. "Ah!" he cried softly, making sure that even if a member of Miles of Webs saw that they would not be able to hear it. He used his legs around the bar to hold himself as he pulled with all his might his hands away from the snakes only to be bitten by the non-poisonous python.

He was hanging upside down now and staring into the eyes of countless snakes such as the Black Mamba, the rattlesnake, and the cobra. _**Shit! Shit! Shit! **_He pulled his up body up countless times to get away from the snakes but could not get himself up on top until he decided to swing backwards to the next bar and to what he could see was the finally bar. _**Remember Panama! Remember Panama Tony! **_He swung his legs backwards thanks to his hidden flexibility and made the bars. His legs went over the last bar and he landed with his hands holding tighter and tighter at the final bar.

He sighed in relief and realized that there was no more hidden creatures on top or so he thought until he felt a strange thing sucking his hand. He looked up and to his horror found leeches covering his hands sucking the blood. _**That's it! I found what's worse than snakes and biting bugs. Leeches! **_He could feel his hands lose their feelings as each finger of his left hand fell. _**No! **_The scream he gave himself inside forced him to built walls to block the pain. And it worked! He let the leeches suck his hands as he swung backwards onto a platform behind him. He instantly stared at his hands and pried all the leeches off of his hands. He looked around himself to what was the damage and the damage was shocking.

He had bite marks all over him, his hands bleeding profusely, and his back itching from all the stings that the scorpions gave him. "Initiation, my ass," he spat quietly. He glanced at the slash on his thigh. He was just letting himself slowly bleed out. _**More like see what their sadistic hearts want to see.**_

Tony was determined to take the bastards even more at that moment. His disdain for the group was growing and growing. He somewhat confidently looked at the third course and shuddered. There was seats in that course and he knew what was going to happen once he sat down on one of them.

He braced himself and sat on the nearest seat. Just when he did that two strong men strapped him to his seat and plugged his nose, and blinded him with a tight covering over his eyes. _**Their going to inject everything into me and that "mysterious" drug! **_He could not move. He was helpless.

And then he felt it. The numerous stings as he flinched and winced at the needle points roughly pushed through his skin. He counted each one and found that his summary was correct. He had just been injected with ten kinds of poisons. Was he going to feel the pain? But the question was instantly answered for him when a soft hand forced his mouth wide open and poured a burning liquid down his throat.

It was then that he slipped in unconsciousness.

………………………………………………………………………………………__

"_**You have survived the process of initiation. You have surpassed fire, ice, and poison. Miles of Webs welcomes you to our humble and great family."**_

_**I didn't even feel ice. I can't feel anything. **_

Xoxoxoooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_**I only think in the form of crunching numbers…."**_

XXOXOXOXOXXOXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXOXOXOXOXOX

She was going there to find him. She was going to see him once more. After all the years of separation she was going to finally come out to confront him. She did not know for certain what she would say to him but she knew what she wanted. She wanted so much to go home. It had been so long since she stepped foot in her homeland that she ached just for the mystical breeze of her homeland. She hoped for him to go step back into home with her. Did she forgive him? Would he forgive her? She did not know. All she ever truly known was that she was ready to go home with him.

XOXOXO

Radu was angry. He was waiting and growing more and more impatient by the days that pass by. He was upset and somewhat losing control.

He wanted Vlad to come out. He wanted his old **friend **Vlad to come out and play. It had been years since their last meeting and that meeting was a failure. He would not have any more failures. No, he would not. This time when he faces Vlad he will make sure it all comes down to his advantage and perhaps the Prince Vlad's death.

Xoxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxoxoxoxoxox

**Stay tuned for the next chapter of Let You Down**

**TBC**

**End note: **Well finally I just added another chapter to this story. It's been quite sometime since I last did that. Well, I hope you all took this story in with eagerness as much as I did in writing it. I'm currently working on the next chapter and I once more hope you all enjoyed and please and I mean PLEASE REVIEW! I need them!


End file.
